


Radical New Therapy

by AlwaysFullyDressed, VioletElder



Series: Radical Results [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFullyDressed/pseuds/AlwaysFullyDressed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletElder/pseuds/VioletElder
Summary: Charlie is fed up with Angel Dust's shenanigans, so she convinces the Radio Demon himself to become Angel Dust's new therapist. What's the worst that could happen?This story is being co-written by my dear friend AlwaysFullyDressed. I literally could never have accomplished such a rich and detailed story without their assistance!
Series: Radical Results [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931113
Comments: 87
Kudos: 170





	1. A New Lease On Death

It was nearing midnight and nearly everyone in the hotel had retired to their rooms by time Alastor decided to leave his office. A problem had been brought to him by Charlie, a frustration with Angel she was unable to find an approach for. For some reason, likely boredom if he was honest with himself, he had offered to try his hand at it.

And thus spent the better part of the day musing on how to address the spider and even longer willing himself to actually do it. With the ladies at least gone to bed there would be fewer witnesses if the conversation became difficult.

Holding his microphone behind him, enjoying the stabilizing feeling in his palms, the overlord patrolled from the office he had acquired towards the bar where he thought was best hope of finding the nocturnal degenerate.

Angel Dust was stationed at his usual spot for this hour of day: at the bar. It was devoid of any other inhabitants, save for Husker, who was trying very hard to ignore the conversation from the fluffy chested arachnid seated across from him. 

It had really been a shit day as far as Angel was concerned. He'd had the dubious pleasure of attending 'group therapy' this morning and found himself informed that it wasn't 'appropriate' to discuss his sexual exploits in the group setting. He was busy rambling off his complaints to Husk, who didn't even have the common decency to appear interested.

"So's I called 'em a buncha fuckin puritans and noped my ass right outta there." He'd finished this part of his story and stopped to have another drink of his shirley temple, the strongest thing he could get tonight. That pissed him off even more!

"And this takin away privileges like I'm some kinda fuckin kid. It's like they don't even recognize that countin my life, I'm an old fuckin man!" He set the glass back down on the bar a bit harder than he'd intended, which managed to garner eye contact from the unamused bartender.

"Listen," Husk said with a straight face, "You can bitch and rant all you want, but if you start slamming shit around I'm gonna take a lotta personal pleasure in throwin’ your ass outta my bar. That's your only warning. Got it?" The cat folded his arms over his chest waiting for a response.

"It wasn't on purpose ya old sourpuss, so get off my dick!" Angel huffed back, frustration in his voice. 

"Everybody wants ta treat me like a kid and I'm sick of it.:

Alastor quieted his ambient interference as he approached, deadening his footsteps as he listened to the tail end of what sounded like a routine rant. Hopefully that meant his proposition was well timed.

Directly behind Angel he cleared his throat, customary grin in place. "Angel, my fine fellow! How fortuitous to find you still awake at this time." As if that was not planned. "I've been meaning to have a small chat with you, a proposition to switch up your care here in the hotel~ Care to hear?" His tone turned convincingly smooth, eyes low at the end as if sharing a secret instead of offering a deal. A short motion of one hand gestured to Husker to serve him a regular drink.

Alastor had slipped up on him again, as he so often did. At least Angel Dust was getting better at concealing the surprise, although he thought his heart might be permanently lodged in his throat.

"I guess Charlie decided she's had enough of me too, huh? S’pose I shouldn't be surprised by that. Always happens eventually."

Angel turned to the elder demon, looking at the drink in his hand.

"So is this the part where ya tell me I got 30 days ta find a new place ta live? Cause if it is, jus' say it quick and I'll be outta your hair as soon as I find a place to crash" he’d added with a rueful smile. 

"All else fails I'm sure Vee would take me back. I make money for him everytime."

Listening to the spider's tone more than his words had his smile going wider. Oh, he was in such a depressive little mood. Perfect.

"Oh nonono," He raised a hand as if Angel has verbally trying to leave, "This is the part where I look into your recovery personally!" Sitting two stools away, he turned to pat his cane on his crossed knee. "You don't enjoy the counseling, or the limitations do you? Being stripped of your vices for the sake of purifying your damned little soul~" It was purely rhetorical, but Alastor's tone was as inviting as he could be, welcoming discussion. "What about doing it for the sake of a prize!" Another gesture, a half motion as if presenting an object that wasn't there.

Angel was sure that there was something going on here that he simply didn't see yet. Even in his own experience, especially in his own experience, Alastor didn't do things that didn't benefit Alastor, yet he'd made no mention of how it benefited himself.

"You'll have ta excuse my lack of enthusiasm. You're more of a puritan than the other two added together and then squared. Matter of fact " he continued, a small grin quirking the corner of his mouth "your square is squarer than Times Square!"

He chuckled at that mental picture. How could Alastor be less restrictive than the princess? Not fucking likely. Angel decided to hear him out, though. Alastor had gone through the trouble of hunting him down, after all. Besides, what else was there to do? The hotel was boring enough during the day, but at night it was a total snoozefest, literally.

"Just for shits ‘n’ giggles, what do ya have in mind, Antlers?"

"Not a puritan..." At least he didn't think so. Alastor blinked, a hum of confused static and warbled rising as he tried to follow the geometric discussion to little avail. "I don't believe I follow." He admitted with a shrug of one shoulder. Brushing it aside he returned his enthusiasm full force. 

"I propose a game! One with points, and by your own will power and merit you can choose to gain or lose those points and deal with the rewards and consequences attached. Very simple, very fun~ and very much in your control." Hands moving animatedly, he continued without giving Angel much room to speak. 

"An example. Every day you go completely sober, you earn a point! But only drinking to drunkenness loses a point." He sipped at his own drink, not even noticing what Husk had poured him because all he wanted was the burn in his throat.

Angel huffed an exaggerated sigh and waved away the idea. 

"So exactly how is this any different? Right now, for instance, I'm sittin’ at a bar." He gestures around widely to emphasize the point, "A fucking bar! Yet I am drinking a goddamn shirley temple" gestures to his glass dismissively "and all because I didn't stay for the entire therapy session. " Angel crossed his primary arms over his chest and looked away, obviously pouting and even more obviously trying to conceal this fact.

"What I'm sayin is that it seems like even now I get tokens or points for doing what they want me to and I lose them if I don't. It's a lot like bein’ a kid. I follow the rules, I get to go play. If I don't, I get my ass grounded. To top it off, when I do get ta play, if I play tha games I like, I get grounded. It ain't fair and it sucks." Angel took a drink of his soda. He didn't want Alastor to think he was rejecting this idea out of the gate, but he knew from experience that the time to negotiate deals is before they are struck, and Alastor's excited reeling off the terms of this deal had left Angel Dust reminded of a used car salesman: Quick presentation, high pressure to agree, and little chance to kick the tires and ask questions. Angel should know, he'd used that method more than once for his own ends for a reason: it worked most of the time.

"So tell me, how is your deal really any different? What's in it for me, and what's in it for you? We both know you don't take nothin’ on if it ain't gonna benefit you, too."

"The difference is that your therapy is now in my hands. Entirely." Alastor stated simply, watching with a still focus as Angel elaborated. 

"Oh yes, the rules have been a bit difficult for you. Half a century of freedom and escape from your miserable reality shut down in order to groom you for an improbable goal." A quick and easy summary that left him chuckling. Pulling a piece of parchment from the air, rolled in a tight curl, he tapped it on the table.

"The answer is we remake the rules! Call it a hobby of mine. You list what you are dearly driven to do, and we list the rules around them so you know how they affect your score. Then you list rewards you want, if you can accrue the points, and I list the consequences if you lose enough. Never a doubt, never an undeserved punishment, and honor bound. For instance...that 30 day eviction~" Unfolding the page he pointed it at Angel who could see a basic agreement written at the top, spaces for 'punishment and rewards' listed beside numbers. In curling writing the word 'evicted' appeared next to -100. 

"Shall we talk?"

"Alright....talk." Angel nodded. 

It seemed that Angel had been under a misunderstanding in the beginning...it wasn't if Alastor was taking him on directly, it was notification that the move had already been made. Well, that complicated things a bit. Charlie wasn't a fool, she was much more intelligent than she was usually given credit for, but she was kind to a fault. Angel Dust knew how to manipulate her into easing up on him. He hadn't dealt directly with Alastor much, but he was almost entirely certain that whatever he agreed to, he was gonna be stuck with. Suddenly glad that he'd been banned from alcohol tonight, he scooted as close as he figured he could get away with. Clearly his best move right now was to do damage control and try to make the situation as favorable for himself as possible.

"Okay, so I see ya got a lot of this planned out already, and that's fine, I mean, ya know me bout as good as anyone else does by now...but what if there's somethin' that comes up ain't listed? What do we do then? I mean, it'd hardly be fair for ya to just impose whatever ya feel like at the time, right?"

Watching him move closer with a shrewd look, Alastor was pleased by the obvious space still left between them. "Fair? No, probably not. Best to be thorough then!" He tapped a claw on the page in emphasis. "I'm quite certain my lack of knowledge in your realms of vice will be...exploitable. A gentleman's agreement to discuss these outliers as they arise then." 

Tapping his foot to his own personal tune Alastor hummed. "Like in the case of your...intimate pursuits... I see no reason you cannot partake of regulated indulgence. But I'd be inclined to award points if you abstained, and I will certainly deduct them if you bring any of those bizarre copulation quirks into the hotel or behave truly debased." He floundered for the terms, smile tightening at the edges. "Where do you need clarification in that?" It was likely to be the main sticking point besides drug use so he got directly to it. As he spoke words were flashing out on the page. At 0 points Angel lost the right to leave. At -10 he lost his phone, but at 10 he had access to the bar as he saw fit.

This was going to be tricky to say the least. He was going to need to be careful in this or ending up back at the studio with Valentino would become a certainty. He found himself wanting to erase grey areas in the agreement, rather than create them. Knowing that if he left it to chance lady luck would probably not be his friend.

"Well, behaving truly debased. What exactly do ya mean by that? I gotta tell ya, what I consider debased and what you consider debased are probably not gonna be tha same, Smiley. We probably need ta define that one a little more clearly." 

He thought about drug use, which was the other thing that got him into trouble most frequently.

"And y'know, tha drugs. That's the other thing that gets me inta trouble. It ain't right or even sane ta take me off everything cold turkey. It makes hell feel more like somethin worse than hell. It makes me sick, like physically sick. Can we not allow for some limited use to wean off slower? I might, just might stand a chance at that." Angel figured that was enough to start with and they could move on from there.

He took a long sip as he organized his thoughts on the somewhat sensitive matter. "Debased in, if I allow you a few suitors you may not turn this hotel into a brothel. Nothing public, nothing filmed or sold or loud or leaving injury to yourself or the public face of anyone here. Your interludes are to be discreet, clean, and...well, preferably only as often as needed." His tone got tighter, obviously unsure how it was even a necessity but trying to be professional about the discussion.

"As for drugs. I will permit two, in the doses I choose. I will acquire them and you will come to me for these allowances. Any deviation from this will have severe consequences. So choose your poison." Alastor was all teeth, deadly serious at this point and raising a brow to entice Angel to pick his drugs carefully if his withdrawals were so important to him.

Angel raised a brow. He knew Alastor would probably hate him for it, but for once he had to press into more sensitive topics and it wasn't just a way to make the other uncomfortable. It was clear that he needed to understand his boundaries and Alastor needed to understand Angel's needs. Poor guy had probably never had sex in his life and likely had only the most rudimentary and vanilla expectations of what it could be.

"Aright, I know ya hate talkin' sex. I get that loud and clear. But this has gotta be more defined and your definition leaves me with more questions than answers. When you say not loud, exactly what is loud? Sex, well good sex is kinda loud. And this leaving injury business? What constituted injury? Are love bites an injury? What about bruises? Does it only count if I can't cover it up?" Angel gave Alastor a moment. Since he looked like he probably needed one.

"As far as tha drugs, that's much easier ta hammer out. If I had ta choose two, of course my namesake, I got it for a reason. It's really my go to anyways and has the nastiest withdrawal symptoms. The other, I guess just some marijuana. It'll take the edge off and help with the nausea. It also has the least side effects''.

The longer Angel talked the narrower Alastor's eyes got, a slow seep of black at the edges. His smile was a frozen rictus of teeth but he heard him out. Paused to take a breath, and explained in an overly happy but clipped tone. "For your ease in finding me I shall relocate my door to the floor above yours. If I hear it, you'll regret it. If anyone reports the sound to me, you'll regret it. And if you are in any way injured or indisposed from proper function and your expected duties in the hotel, if I feel the need to correct one of your suitors for damages, or yes- if I have to see the evidence of...activities..." He felt this wasn't much to ask. Without any idea of what Angel partook of it was a guess at best, but it sounded fair.

Visibly uncomfortable he smacked his leg a bit harder than casual with his cane, over and over in a thud that grounded him. "Supply, why, that is acceptable. Starting tomorrow you may request your needs and I will see to it you have sufficient quantities. Although it will earn you better points to abstain, of course." 

The contract was still filling out, mostly terms of actions. "We can discuss minor behaviors in a moment." More for him to recover his jovial mood than anything. "If you can earn rewards or boons from me through good behavior, what would you wish for?" He cast a curious look to Angel, truly unsure what the odd fellow would want. They did not know each other that closely, but he could grant many things both simple and complex.

Angel Dust could feel the tension roiling beneath the surface of the other sitting next to him. Probably best that he had all the defining out of the way. He was pretty sure that asking too many more sex questions would have unpleasant consequences, judging by the strained and pained look glued to the red demon's remarkably still smiling face.  
He had been so busy trying to make sure than he understood what exactly could or could not be done, he hadn't thought enough about what rewards he might like.

"Well, ya already have bar access taken care of, so maybe having a pass to stay a little later than tha normal curfew would be nice...hmmm." He tapped his chin, thinking of what things he might be interested in...but found himself coming up blank. Was he really that easily pleased?  
"I don't know, Smiles, that's really all I can come up with. There ain't too much I want and can have without gettin’ right back inta stuff I ain't s'posed ta be into."

Sighing, Alastor gave him a withering look. As though he was simple but wouldn't tell him. "That is the point of a reward, to gain something you cannot have otherwise. If nothing strikes your fancy then you'll be behaving without goals and you'll fail." Tapping the page for a moment, he thought of long reach goals on Angel's behalf. "For instance~" Under rewards for 1000 points appeared 'Contract Severed From Valentino.' Under punishment for 50 points was 'Dinner' Date without elaboration.

Angel Dust loathed it when people gave him that look. It was a look he was painfully familiar with. It told him that he was a blooming idiot and they were tiring of watering things down for him. His uneasiness lifted as the contract revealed that he could have a chance to do away with his ties to Val. How would that be possible? "You're sayin that you could actually manage to make my contract go away? How is that possible?"

Angel didn't think Alastor would just lie, and if he was right and this was a contract he couldn't lie. Maybe angel was setting his sights too low here. Sure he had his own dreams, but he never considered that they could be realities. "And why is a date listed as a punishment? Wouldn't a date be a good thing?" This had completely derailed Angel's train of thought.

The Overlord grinned widely at that, chuckling before adopting a faux modesty. "I can do many things. If you can manage to claw your way up to 1000 points, I will fulfill that promise." Even laughing he managed to sound serious. 

"And that is dinner with me." It was a simple, but evasive explanation. "I tend to make my contracts personal. I grant the rewards, I grant the punishments. No dragging others into it and with my skills there is rarely need to." He gestured flippantly before smoothing a hand over his jacket in pure habit. "Now, are you going to participate? I'd be perfectly content to leave these blank if not for knowing it would be the same as declaring your failure now." Head on one hand, he leaned forward to raise his brows at Angel Dust. "Just point and declare. What. Do. You. Want?"

Oh, so Alastor wanted to be a smug ass about things? Fine. Angel could go there as well. Alastor could just watch Angel go there. "Alright then," Angel said, his smile both broad and relaxed, "since ya like to keep things so personal, let's just do that, then." He smiled sweetly at the overlord. "How about this: if I can get enough points, I want to be able to touch your antlers. They intrigue me. For a bit more, I wanna be able to pet those cutie-patootie ears. I've always wondered if you have a tail tucked away under that jacket ya always wear. For enough points i wanna know if ya do or don't. Assumin' ya do, I'd love to pet it too. How's that? Very personal if ya ask me." Angel sat back, his cockeyed grin stretching from ear to ear. He was pretty pleased with himself.

Alastor felt a tingle of trepidation at that smile, and for good reason. He couldn't hide his soft groan as the list automatically generated Angel's words, although he caught it in time to move the 'Investigate tail' from 40 to 50 before it settled.

"You...would obey the rules, and exercise self control...for a chance to fondle me?" He bit out through static, eyes flickering. Why hasn't he foreseen this? And the word choice used...oh dear. "Fine." He tapped the page, not saying a word as punishments fleshed out: -20 'Arts n Crafts', -30 Sobriety, -40 Chastity. "Your turn~" He egged in a wicked purr, choosing to challenge the spider rather than back down. It was masochistic, but he was betting Angel would fail. Hoping for it.

Angel couldn't help but notice that all of the negatives were coded so that they sounded innocent enough, but he wasn't enough of a fool to believe they were so innocuous. He decided to try something of his own.

"I noticed that yours all seem to be named instead of explained. I think I want some of mine tha same way, so I'll go in order of difficulty: 1st base, 2nd base, 3rd base. That's all I need. Unless ya got more to add on your end, I'm comfortable wit this."

It was a mix of being impressed that Angel took such initiative, and caught the trick, and a struggle to hide his growing discomfort that he had no idea what Angel just signed him up for. He couldn't hide the electric whine in the air, like a lightbulb about to pop, but he forced himself to smile.

"Only fair to balance it out at least~" Alastor managed the bravado to sound as if this was all planned. The words 'Radio, Veve, and Isolation, appeared in equal measure to Angel's bases before there was barely a hesitation. 'Death' appeared at -1000, equal to the contract reward.

"There we go! Now, any further questions?" Alastor felt sharp, a bit cornered but honor and pride bound to go through with his project. The page had filled with his thoughts for Angel to peruse, lists of behaving properly in public, minding his pet, dressing modestly...so many things he could do both better or worse but all rather manageable considering their usual animosity.

Angel looked the list over carefully, noting that everything he could figure out looked balanced, even almost fair. He was impressed by this, given the Radio Demon's reputation for being sneaky and even underhanded. Angel wasn't fooled for a minute, it had caught the older demon off guard when he coded a few of the things he had listed. Good. This fella needed to know who he was dealing with. Angel Dust wasn't renowned as a living brain trust, but what he lacked in formal education he had learned from experience in the streets during his life and the studio after his death. He was sharper than most gave him credit for, he just acted as though he was clueless. Might be flawed, but it worked. He noticed at the worst of the penalties was "death" actually listed. He had no misgivings about it, if he allowed himself to get to that point Alastor wouldn't have any qualms about fulfilling that end of the deal. He'd listened to enough of the 'special broadcast programs' to know exactly what he could expect. He'd make damn sure to not get to that deficit.

Looking once more over all of the things listed, he could honestly say that this was the first contract he'd ever completely read, including the one he'd signed with Valentino. He'd learned a lot since then and he would never make the mistake of signing without reading again. Demons were not to be trusted, including the one seated next to him. Especially the one seated next to him.

"Just a few more questions, iff'n ya don't mind. Who is gonna keep track of these points? I dont think it should be either one of us, as we both have a conflict of interest, and if I reach a reward, or a negative consequence, do the points used come off, or does it stay and continue? For example, say I earn 50 points, with the reward at that level. Do I have to decide whether to take the reward or keep the points, or do I get it automatically and continue from 50, or do I get it automatically and then it drops back down to 0?"

Angel was feeling proud of himself for thinking ahead for once.

They were very good questions. "Why, my clever friend, how good of you to ask! It will depend on the milestone. Those that can be repeated, as many are, will be at each interval of the listed points. The singular ones of course are only viable when earned. And the freedoms are on or off. Such as...you may repeat this," he pointed at 1st base, " every 40 points, but you can only lose or gain access to the bar by being above or under 10." To him it was very simple but he had run hundreds of deals and arrangements. "The contract will list the points." Offhanded he tacked that one, turning to take a large sip of the whiskey Husk had poured him. This was more taxing than he expected.

Angel thought it over once more, just to be sure he understood it all. Both of them realized that Alastor had an advantage in the fact that he'd done this many times over, but this was only the second time for Angel, and hopefully it turned out a damn bit better than the first, which was a disaster.

"Alright then, I guess that's it."

With a grin that made it to his eyes, Alastor summoned a pen from the air and scribbled his name on the sheet in a large, looping script. The ink glowed faintly green before it faded to black and he passed both to Angel. 

"No insult to either of us but honor is only half as binding as ink." He laughed, the static he exuded still somewhat distorted from his quiet anxiety over one side of the list.

Angel picked up the pen, which felt heavy to him and then slid the paper over to be able to sign as well. His penmanship was nowhere as neat as Alastor's, in fact, because he hadn't been allowed to attend after the 8th grade, his was all manuscript, but held his chin up and signed with all the dignity he could muster. He set the pen back down and slid the contract away.

"Funny thing" he laughed. "Swore I'd never sign another after the first time. Yet, here we are."

"Hm, indeed. And your soul is nowhere on the line this time. Just your sanity!" Alastor laughed, tapping the page again as the final glow faded. It duplicated, an emblem in the corner showing a blot of ink that morphed like water until it settled on a 4.

"Seems it decided to include your good behavior today. How benevolent." He hummed, tucking his copy into his pocket. Finishing his drink, he stood and smoothed his jacket. "Well. I think I've invaded your evening enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

Angel stood up as well stretching his arms and popping his back.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting back to check on nuggets. He's gotta be ready for his evenin walkies. Guess I'll see ya--do I need ta be checkin’ in or anything? I didn't think about that. I used ta have ta check in with Charlie, but I guess that's you now, ain't it?"

"You should continue to try to play nice with her. She takes care of you and it's simply polite." He leaned on his microphone, eyes low and thoughtful. Any agitation he felt didn't show in the confident lines of his posture. 

"Clear any guests with me, unless you wish to explain them to the ladies," he laughed. Imagining Angel explaining a 'date' to Vaggie. "And you'll have no chemical enhancements unless you get them from me. You'd rather not test that rule." Turning to go Alastor waved over his shoulder. "My door is easy to find~" He pointed upwards as a memo. One floor up from Angel.

After that conversation he desperately wanted to be alone.

Angel felt a strange mix of emotions as he watched Alastor walking away. On the one hand, that cocky demeanor always rubbed him in just the wrong way, while on the other hand, this was a chance for him to earn his soul back, something he could never hope to do on his own. Of course the chance of him gathering 1000 points was pretty damn slim, but if he was dreaming, dream big.

He realized, although far too late, of course, that this contract didn't have any expiration date that he had seen. He made a mental note to ask about that tomorrow. No way was he gonna go looking for that smug bastard tonight. He made his way to his own room, and finding nuggets asleep, he had to call the little porker over to him a few times before it got up and agreed to go out for its walk. Angel figured that at least one good walk around the back garden would be plenty for this late hour. He wanted to be sure to get up on time in the morning. It was gonna be quite a day, he was afraid.

His red door replaced a more mundane one on the floor he chose, distorting space as majority of his private home rested behind it. Only his radio tower was elsewhere, warded and sealed separately. 

As soon as he had privacy Alastor sighed and dropped his smile to a bare sliver of its usual self. He had been torn about even giving in to these requests, but he had the idea Angel would test his patience at every turn. Especially with his requests. When he found out first hand how difficult Alastor found physical interactions, the Overlord would likely have a whole new slew of jokes and harassment to deal with. Fantastic. Sending his shadow off to procure the promised pharmaceuticals - there was a first for everything it seemed! - he sunk into a chair before his fireplace to doze and brood and listen to the most soothing music he could summon until morning.

The Radio Demon. In charge of Angel Dust's 'redemption'.  
He really had gone mad.

Having finished the nightly walk, he brought the pig back inside, took care of the feed and water dishes and gave the animal a good rub down and cuddle time. "Whaddya think, nuggs?" he asked the little swine, holding him like a real baby. "Do you have faith in ya daddy to make this happen?" The little piggy answered with a snort and a grunt. "Yeah? Well thanks for tha vote a confidence, mijo."

He set Nuggets in his little bed, then trotted off to do a good Dust down and comb out before bed. That would leave him with one less thing to do in the morning. As he turned out the light and crawled into bed, his mind was exhausted. He had no trouble finding sleep. It found him. Quickly.


	2. Hell Of A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of living under the new arrangement. 
> 
> Angel tries to behave.
> 
> Alastor...not so much.

Angel Dust awoke to the sounds of his alarm, and after turning it off, uncharacteristically drug himself out of the miasma of comforters and pillows littering his bed without the usual 45 minutes of smashing the snooze. 

He had given himself plenty of time to prepare for his day, since this was, after all, a whole chance to either succeed or fail on his own merits and at least somewhat on his own terms! He’d be twice damned if he was stupid enough to let a chance like this slip through all of his fingers. No, he had the chance to finally achieve the unachievable, and no way was he going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him fail.

It didn't take him too long to manage his morning routine, which was pretty straightforward and simple. As it turns out, there isn't a lot of difference between man and demon, at least in this sense. Brushing teeth, wiping the sleep from eight eyes instead of two, deodorant spray under six arms, and of course a whole lot of brushing. 

He opened his closet, remembering the terms of the agreement, and chose a blouse that had a bit of a higher neckline, and a skirt that covered his knees. He thought to himself that this had to be considered tasteful, even by Alastor standards, and he did still look very nice. He made up his bed and straightened his living quarters, which was something new, but he wanted to capitalize on all the small victories that he could, realizing that there would inevitably be failures and his best strategy was to bank a surplus. Make hay while the sun shines, as it were, because if there was anyone he knew well, it was himself. Angel Dust was bound to do stupid shit and screw it all up eventually, so why not hedge his bets ahead of time? Eventually Nuggets pulled his piggy self from his own little bed, no doubt Angel’s moving around waking him. The piglet grunted, making his wishes to go outside known. 

"Ya ready for your mornin' walkies, Nuggs? Let's get it done, then." He cooed to the piggy, lifting him from the floor and attaching the leash to its harness, but carrying him from his room to the outside to avoid any potential accidents for Niffty to clean up later. 

He stopped by the kitchen and picked himself up a hot cup of coffee on his way, cheerfully greeting Niffty, the only other demon he'd seen so far. The diminutive demoness seemed surprised at his chipper good morning, but returned his sentiments before scurrying away to busy herself elsewhere.He didn't think much of it, knowing it would take some getting used to for everyone.

Having coffee now in hand, he made his way to the back garden. He wasted no time in allowing the little porker to run free in the fenced yard while he sat on the bench swing sipping his coffee and enjoying a rare early morning cool breeze. While Nuggets busied himself rooting up some dirt around the base of the one large tree in the garden, Angel Dust was content with just taking a few moments of peaceful silence and watching his piggy enjoy the time outside, his varied grunts and oinks bearing testimony to the animal's own contentment. 

True rest had never found Alastor. Perhaps an hours sleep in the last shreds of night, and then an uncomfortable doze midway through his scalding shower that didn't wake him as much as he hoped. It made him contemplate a cold one just to punish his insomnia but even his flair for pain was muted under the press of tangled waves that filled his aching head. 

It made him lazy, and ever so grateful he could be. A snap had him dry and his rooms pristine, a roll of the wrist and he was dressed and presentable. Even adjusting the lines and smoothing buttons was more a reflex of comfort then necessity. Only his monocle was handed to him manually by his shadow, along with a presentation of the contraband it secured. 

"Ah yes...this." Alastor was standing in his sitting room, holding up a parcel of PCP to critically stare at when Niffty let herself in with a hurried mein. The sight gave her pause, but the Boss was the Boss.

"Sir, Sir! Angel Dust is up! You said to tell you anything I saw, 'specially the odd, and Angel is up waaaaay early and dressed and actually he looked pretty cute, not that you care, but I liked his skirt. But oh, he was up and happy! Not drunk at all or making scowly eyes and-"

Leaning into a bow Alastor clicked her mouth shut with a claw under her chin. "Breathe, my dear." His chuckle sounded tired, but it still made him honestly smile to see her so animated. It always did. "Now, lovely as your watchfulness is, this did not warrant an urgent report. Did it?" Standing straight again, he released her where she had been squirming lightly in place. 

"No, no Sir I suppose not. But it was very unusual!" She insisted, covering her own mouth afterwards. 

"True~ Perhaps I'll take a peek on my way for a cuppa." Inclining his head as he passed her, knowing she would just scan for carnage to clean before she moved on. Alastor pocketed modest portions of the drugs he promised and tried his best to pick up a jaunty pace on his way down for perhaps a solid pot of coffee. Maybe two. Anything to help him tune the static into something manageable.

Angel had long since taken his cup back to the kitchen and for good measure he'd even rinsed it before placing it in the sink for Niffty to catch up with later. He wasn’t really sure that it counted for anything in the way of points, but he figured it couldn’t hurt. 

He had picked up Nuggets and carried him upstairs, then on to his room before removing the leash and getting the pig settled in for the hours that Angel had to work, first for the hotel and then for Valentino, as he was still under that contract and had to fulfill his end of the bargain he’d foolishly agreed to some seventy years prior. Oh to be fresh to hell again and know what he knew now. He supposed that there was some good to it, after all, Valentino had kept him safe from the exterminations, although there hadn’t been anyone to keep him safe from Valentino. He sighed, knowing that there was no need to ruminate on things that couldn’t be changed. In this case, more correctly said, couldn’t be changed yet. He'd popped over to the vanity to double check that he looked presentable before he left the room, smoothing down a few flyaways on his head and touching up his gloss. He did look pretty damn cute, even if he said so himself. 

He didn't know how long he could go without screwing something up, but he was going to get every point he could in the meantime, he thought as he made his way back downstairs and reported to Charlie, as scheduled, a full ten minutes early instead of the usual 45 minutes late. She seemed shocked when she looked up to see him standing there at her desk, her round eyes taking on the appearance of saucers as she looked him over from his feet to his smiling face.

"Angel! you look so...so good!" she said, beaming. This plan with Alastor must really be going well, she thought to herself. "So what brings you here ten minutes early? Everything okay?" she’d asked cautiously. Surely he and Alastor were not at odds already, certainly not with Angel Dust early for work and so nicely made up!

Angel tilted his head to the side and put on the biggest, shiniest fake smile he could muster. Nobody said that he had to feel the way he acted, and he was an actor after all. He could do this. He had done this for over seventy years with Val! Piece a cake. ‘Just smile for the camera’, he thought.

"Alastor said that I should continue to report to you in the mornings, as usual, so here I am. On time, dressed appropriately, and chipper!" Angel really hoped that at some point he could feel that all of this effort was worth it, because right now it was simply exhausting and he was beginning to feel edgy since he'd had nothing in his system for over an entire day. He was too sober for this shit, but he was going to survive it, nonetheless, no matter how much his cheeks were protesting this prolonged smiling bullshit. How the hell did Alastor manage to smile all the damn time? Must be a voodoo thing. 

"Ok great!" Charlie beamed. "Why don't you take care of the front desk for this morning, since we have you until...what, 2pm today, right?" she quickly flipped through a calendar on her desk, checking the availability sheets located there. 

"Yeah, that's right." Angel smiled. "I'm available until 2 today, then I gotta go work for that assh--...I mean, I have to be at the studio after that until Vee is finished wit me for tha day." he smiled, keeping his tone sweet and chipper, even if it was only skin deep. That was close...there hadn't been a rule against swearing, but Angel was pretty sure that calling Valentino an asshole would count as impolite, even if it was true. "If that's all ya got for me, I'll head on ova to my station, then." Charlie just nodded and Angel left for the front desk, secretly hoping that nobody would need anything before 2pm. For the thousandth time he was sure that he was way too sober for this.

The first thing the Overlord cared about was to drink a full pot of coffee, straight from the pot with an ear out to track that no one saw him behave like a heathen, before he brewed a second and poured himself a mug like a proper man. The edge of his headache was lessened, though it only gave way to a hunger he wasn't sure he had time to satisfy today. Not how he wanted to at least.

Meetings with Charlie, work on scripts, a few lesser contracts that he'd been meaning to go menace back into proper behavior. When he wandered towards the lobby with his fresh beverage he wasn't sure if the spider was a welcome distraction from his to do list or just another weight. 

"Good Morning, Angel." He took a moment to rather obviously give him a look from head to foot, smiling wider. "Don't you look positively pleasant today~"

Angel Dust resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Alastor's predatory grin and wandering eyes. He'd been looked over before and although the intent obviously wasn't the same, the feeling of being ogled hit the exact same way. Angel was glad he'd taken the time to dress well this morning, since he hadn't been ignored or worse, given that sour and disapproving look he usually received. He returned the smile, even offered a thank you and a chipper good morning to Alastor before commenting that Alastor was looking quite radiant himself. He knew that it was a lie, and he was sure Alastor knew it was a lie, but it was polite, and good manners, both on his list. He determined that if Alastor could do this, then so could Angel.

Trying to keep it as discreet as possible, Angel coyly asked if the other had managed to procure that package that he'd requested, knowing that the red demon would know exactly what Angel was referring to. Angel really wasn’t certain how long anything would last if the promised high wasn’t delivered, and soon. He was dancing with a devil on the edge. Literally. There was only so much that Angel could do to keep his hands and mind busy and he was already out of things to do.

He had managed to straighten his workstation and cleaned the desk already. Honestly, his work was done, which seemed to catch Husk off guard. Actually, Angel had noticed more than once that the others were sneaking glances and at times openly staring. That was alright. Angel was used to performing. This was just another show, after all. Wasn’t his fault that they hadn’t gotten a playbill on the way in. All Angel had to do was to perform. The stage had been set and the curtain raised. It might have been an unwitting audience, but Angel was determined to put on a hell of a show.

The comment raised Alastor's brows in surprise, his free hand rising towards his eyes as if to test an ear piece. "Am I?" The red glow flickered on and off in obvious parody before settling dimmer as he laughed. Looking over it all, Alastor was pleased, lessening his grin to something more praising as he retrieved a small jeweler's bag of PCP from inside his jacket to drop in front of Angel. 

The spider was clearly in a mood to be alone - so was he! - but he paused before leaving to catch his eyes. "Is that an adequate dose?" It was half a test to see if Angel would abuse his lack of knowledge, try to extort him for more, and half genuine concern. The point wasn't to make him suffer for his dependencies just yet. Not today.

"Depending on how long it's s'posed ta last me, it might be." Angel, for once, wasn't testing the waters or trying to duck a question. He wasn't sure at all how long this was meant to last. He assumed that Alastor had done some research before getting the drugs, but who knew? It was Alastor after all, and who knows where he’d have even gotten information. It wasn’t as if there was a “junkie handbook” for deal-making overlords to refer to!

"Since I'm really only tryin ta keep tha symptoms away and not party wit it, this should last close to a week." It was as honest an answer as he could give. He wasn't gonna try to get one over on the other just yet. Right now was time to build trust. He knew Alastor trusted him as much as he trusted any demon, and that would be not at all. This was not the time to test the bounds of that lack of trust. 

"An' don't forget, I work for Vee tonight. So I might be late checkin in tanight. "

"I suppose we will see when you come back for more!" It was said like a taunt to Angel's self control, especially as he was known to get a bit loose with drugs while working. But Alastor also stored it away as a good tip. He really hadn't a clue about how these vices worked, and with such an experienced addict he didn't trust the hearsay mild reading provided. 

"Do I need to point out that Valentino would be quite sour about our arrangement?" After all Angel was dubiously loyal to the porn king, and inexperienced in contracts. He may not understand the assumed confidentiality of them but Alastor wanted to keep that potential drama quiet as long as possible. Preferably forever.

Angel was on edge enough that the little jab from Alastor hit squarely on its mark. He redoubled his efforts to keep that damn smile on his face, determined to not let this act from Alastor get to him. Was he trying to out-Alastor the actual Alastor? Maybe. Maybe he was. He was supposed to be polite, so he would have to find a way to express himself that wasn't by nature crass or unrefined. It would take some thinking and some practice, but Angel Dust was sure he’d get the hang of it eventually. 

He nodded at the reminder about Valentino. Alastor was dead on right--Big Vee would be pissed as all hell to know that Angel had signed a contract with anyone and exponentially so to know it was with Alastor. Since Angel wasn't particularly interested in an extra beat down today, he damn sure wasn't gonna be mentioning it to Vee. He could very well imagine exactly how well that would go over with Val.

"Oh, don't worry " he said quickly and quietly, "Ya ain't gotta worry that I'll be sayin anything about it to him. I like my bones not broken, thanks" He wasn't exaggerating. Vee had broken pretty much any bone Angel Dust could think of, and for much lesser things. Sometimes for no reason except Vee was pissed and Angel was within reach, although it was generally fueled partially by Angel Dust’s habit of being a general smart ass paired with his limited sense of self-preservation. If he weren't a demon it would be easy to tell, but this regenerative body, not to mention his dense fur could hide a lot.

It was hard for Alastor to read Angel, but he could also admit he didn't care very much to pry into his private thoughts. As long as he was giving it all this much effort that was good enough for now. This game of theirs would likely make them far more familiar than he wanted to think about. 

"Good to hear! Always nice to be in agreement on these things." He smiled wide, bowing slightly to give a goodbye salute with two claws to his brow in a flick. "Have a lovely~ work night then. With a smile that bright, how could it go wrong?" Taking his coffee with him Alastor turned to the stairs. General well wishes aside, the idea of what Angel did in Valentino's studio made his skin crawl. So much so that he decided he most certainly did have time for a bloody stroll after his meetings for the day. Oh! Maybe he would pick up Angel from work! Wouldn't that be a laugh?

"Oh, and Alastor," Angel called as the demon began to walk away, "I know I'm supposed to dress 'appropriately' and all, but when I'm comin' and goin' from tha studio, well, obviously I'm dressed for work. I don't think that should count against me, yknow?"

Alastor hummed, offering no argument to Angel's logic and moved on to his meetings. He wasn't unreasonable as long as Angel spoke with him. 

Angel pocketed the little pouch for safekeeping. The rest of his day had been routine. There weren't too many things to keep him distracted, but after his break (and a few minutes alone with his little pouch) his mood had vastly improved. The edginess had worn off and Angel Dust was careful to ration out just enough to dull the craving and make life tolerable. Overall he was feeling alright as he left for the studio. He was definitely feeling more like himself once he was able to change clothes for the day. It wasn’t that he minded covering up as much as he was just used to not being so covered. It made his fur itch.

At the studio the demoness at the front desk was in a fantastic mood, clearly high when Angel came in. She had a list of sets and scenes he was due for, all the usual details and little notes handwritten from the boss scribbled on the pages. From her relaxed posture and aireheaded giggles it seemed like a calm day around the place. "S'nice to get a day t'ourselves, huh? Think there's a party goin' up there since las' night."

Angel looked at the girl, nodding his agreement as his eyes went back to the pages in front of him. It wasn't really too busy a day, which didn't do much to calm his nerves. If he wasn't being kept completely busy, then it may be that he would be summoned to the upstairs, which he really hoped would not be the case. Honestly, the sooner he could have this day over with, the better. Being here and not blown out of his mind on the flavor of the day made him remember why he always had a little bump before work, namely because without it, this job could really get to a person. He made his way down the corridor to the elevator used for staff and found his way to wardrobe...which was a bit of a misnomer, as there wasn't as much covering in clothes as there was uncovering going on. His mind, predictably, kept going back to the small stash he had to last him the week. He kept trying to remind himself that he didn't have to use it to get through this day. He was stronger than that. 

He hoped he was right.

While his schedule didn't have many shoots to do, Angel was still the highest demand star. That meant Valentino received the most outrageous requests and muses, his ratings demanding he push the spider to excel. And whenever he could, he pushed one of those scripts on the star.

Today a handful of towering, bulked demons of chimeric configuration were waiting for him. Themed like a lost damsel in distress who rewarded his saviors enthusiastically, the script looked to be a demanding one when it included all of the muscular males. The moment they saw him the jeering started, eyes roaming and crude comments flying about what they'd do to him. The best shows were loosely improvised after all, and this script labeled that they could do anything they pleased as long as Angel continued to look 'grateful'. 

It boded to be an unpleasant day.

Angel Dust had read through the 'script' while he was in makeup, getting prepped for the shoot. While normally he would have been out of his mind on whatever substance he could get his hands on, today he was, unfortunately, sober enough to think. The script was really just a loose timeline of who all was in the scene, and if there was a specific act that needed to be in a certain scene. Being a gangbang fetish shoot, Angel was glad that this one was scheduled first, otherwise he would have just been fretting over it most of his day. The downside of it being first, obviously, was that he was basically physically wrecked after it was done. The rest of the day was going to be just fuckin’ peachy, he could tell.

He made his way from makeup to the set, putting down the only thing he ever brought with him to the shoot, his large cup of very sweetened coffee, full of cream. As a bug type hybrid of a demon, the sugar was necessary to keep him going. Of course, the other guys on the shoot just had to make crude comments about him needing some cream for the coffee, and just how they’d prefer to provide it. He gave them a strategically chosen finger as he slid out of his robe and found his mark on set. He found his work face, chuckling as he thought about what Alastor's reaction to that face would be. Apparently it gave him a fairly perfect self satisfied smirk, or so one of his co-stars told him just before they began filming. 

"Let's get this party started, boys." He purred in his best voice, allowing his face to reflect a look of lust. It couldn't have been farther from what he actually felt in the moment, but hey...that's show business, and the show must go on. 

They were a batch of scumbags, picked for enthusiasm and physique more than skill or any talent on the camera. Buyers would appreciate seeing a common man with the star, giving them hope and fantasy they could have a shot someday. Even though it was likely Val's boys would bump off the whole group as soon as they left the camera floor, it didn't resolve the abuse they put Angel through for scene after scene, or the objectification in between. 

And then Angel got his cleanup time and fresh coffee before another script was pushed into one of his hands, a sticky note with a stylized pink heart drawn on it clipped on top as a subtle note from the boss that this shoot was important.

Angel dust took a moment to read through the script for this particular scene. It didn't look too taxing. At least it was only menage au trois, instead of a group. This would be a cakewalk compared to the first shoot, which was good seeing as that last group of guys had been about as gentle as a high school football team, and just about as experienced as well. 

He'd noticed the sticky note, indicating that this was a particularly important shoot, which generally meant that his co-star was a VIP from another studio or that it was an expensive shoot and needed to be completed in as few takes as possible. He scanned the page, looking for info on the other performer, but didn't find much.   
he laid it aside with a shrug, picking up his coffee and heading to the set. No need to keep them waiting. Besides, the sooner he was done, the sooner he could be finished with this and on to the few one on one shoots that he had left, and then he could get back home, where he could at least enjoy some peace and quiet. 

His co stars were indeed VIP, a pair of twins that were closely tied to Vox and in high favor with the overlords. They were also completely new to acting, seeming comfortable with being filmed but unaware how the professional process worked. Many questions and clumsy mistakes to be had, but they at least were more respectful of Angel then the last group. 

One of the handlers alongside the set comforted Angel that the rest of his night should go smoothly, having received his more mundane scripts. All with boys he knew around the studio for one offs or quick cameo scenes. A piece of cake after the frustration of Vox's minions.

Angel had returned from the VIP shoot more than a little emotionally drained. This being mostly sober was taking its toll on his patience, especially since his last three hours had been spent with two of the greenest greenhorns he had ever filmed with. He was already feeling sick from the last shoot when an intern went flying past and managed to knock what was left of his coffee onto his chest. 

"Son of a bitch!" Angel was not pleased with this development. Now his moneymaker...his chest...flat as a goddamned pancake! He groaned aloud. There was no fucking way he could go to the shoot in this condition. Vee would flay him for even trying.

The intern never even slowed, no doubt he was hurrying his way upstairs to the "party" full of big bosses with something important. Angel was well aware of how those guys treated interns and if he could only use one word to describe it he would choose disposable. In the literal sense. Pissing off one of the overlords as an intern generally was something you only had the chance to do once. Angel Dust was well aware that the only reason he had survived so long was his fling with Val in the beginning and his rise to stardom soon after.   
As bad as he felt for the intern, it didn't do a damn thing to get the huge tan splotch off his chest. He sighed as he turned to head back to his dressing room. A shower would feel good anyway, he simply didn't have the time to dry thoroughly without calling in the heavy equipment. He made a text to the set director with a heads up and got to the shower.   
Once emerged, he slipped on his robe and made his way to the green room just off set where the huge barn fan was set up. Handing off his robe he lifted up his arms and let the strong neverending gust blow over him as he slowly turned a circle. It left him shivering and still wet in his undercoat, but the shoot continued on time.   
'Two more scenes, Angel", the set director said as he high fived the spider on his way off set. Angel was, at least, mostly clean. Still cold, but didn't need to walk all the way back to his dressing room as his second to last scene was set in a nudist resort. He snickered. Leave it to Val to find a way to save a few bucks on wardrobe!

The last scenes finished without a hitch, the skill of the star shining through and carrying the others so they were completed with only a few giggle takes and some genuine ease. While Angel was cleaning up, technically set to leave by the schedule, there was a soft rapid knocking on his dressing door like a panicked woodpecker needing his attention.

It was the same intern, terrified with a bloody abused mouth and far less enthusiasm from earlier. Knocking and wringing his hands as he rocked on his heels.

"Whoever's knockin', just come in already!" He called out over his shoulder, busily putting his things into his duffel readying to go home for the night. It was a long enough walk and he wanted to get started before Valentino could show up and want anything else from him.   
He'd heard the door open, then a scuffling of feet as someone scooted their way in. Since there had been no further response, he turned to see who was there only to be face to face with the same intern from earlier, noting that he was what appeared to be some sort of jackrabbit, which if Angel thought about it, was kinda funny considering where he was working. His humor was short lived seeing the tell tale signature of fear on the rabbit's busted face, and the obvious nose twitches. This rabbit was scared out of his wits and it damn sure didn't take Angel long to figure out who had sent the intern to him. 

"Lemme guess. Val sent you down here ta fetch me, right?"  
The frightened demon nodded his head, swallowing hard, as if he expected Angel to lash out at him.

"And it looks like you went and pissed off Daddy, didncha?"

Again, he nodded, his eyes downcast. Angel went to the bathroom in his dressing room and grabbed a wash rag, wetting it down and handed it gently to the other demon. 

"Ya got a little somethin on ya face" he said quietly, gesturing to the mirror as he turned to find something suitable to wear upstairs. He settled on the old standby black dress. It always worked. 

By the time he was dressed, the rabbit had cleaned up considerably. He thanked Angel in a quiet voice, to which Angel just nodded. "Don't mention it. I know what it's like when yer an intern. Been there. Done that. Now let's get this over with. Wouldn't want ta make Daddy wait, would we?"

The intern had to follow him up but the elevator ride up to the penthouse wasn't long enough. He was flighty, stressed to go back into the scene he'd left.

When the doors opened the scent and sight of a several day party made itself known. It was more than the usual three, a few other minor lords that were in favor and their guests either mingling on couches or sleeping off an excess. It smelled like someone had pulled out opium, the room hazy with the sweet drug. Valentino was laughing, clearly in high spirits and reclined on a couch watching Vox's back as he bent over and rough handled something on a seat across with vicious movements. The girls at the pimp's sides were high as the sky but giggling and relaxed which should have been unusual for such a long drawn party. Often they were the first to be broken.

Notable among the guests were a few of the goetia ranks, Stolas and a female feline who stood to one side in unconscious distance from the acts taking place. A strange mix of tension and forced relaxation had them giggling and drinking, holding their own trophy dates closer and sending small looks towards Vox's back. 

"Angelcakes! Sweetie~" Valentino called like an announcer, clearly having been waiting and usually happy to see his best loved toy. "Star of the fucking hour! C'mere baby, got somethin' I need your help with." His grin was wickedly pleased with himself as he held out two arms.

Angel could probably name off fifty places he would rather be than where he was headed, but he knew from experience that he'd do best to behave and do whatever he was told, or he'd be here much longer than he'd like. He made his way across the room, avoiding the occasional leg thrown out into the walkway as he crossed a literal orgy in progress. Damn, these assholes knew how to fuckin’ party!

At first Angel was surprised to see Valentino's two girls still able to socialize and look like they hadn't been rode hard and put away wet, but then he noticed that these weren't the regulars, instead these were girls he hadn't seen with his pimp before. Something seemed out of place and it was leaving Angel with an extremely uneasy feeling. He had made his way to Valentino and seeing the open arms beckoning closer, he knew what Valentino was expecting, so he sat down straddling the pimps hips, which of course left him perched in a very suggestive position. 

Angel wasn't sure if there was something wrong and Valentino was going to reprimand him (which honestly wouldn't have been the first public reprimand) or if he was happy with Angel and just wanted to brag and show him off. 

Judging by the greeting, Angel's mind was a little more at ease, as it sounded like Angel had done something right. He really hoped this was the case. He didn't feel like a beating and humiliation tonight, especially since he would have to explain all of it to Alastor upon his arrival since he'd have to check in late and Alastor always worked the nights that Husk was off. 

"Angelcakes," purred Valentino, wrapping two of his arms around Angel and fondling his chest fluff, the other two gripping Angel's hips tightly. "Give Daddy a kiss." 

Angel took Val's head between his primary hands and leaned forward, his secondary hands roaming Val's chest. He leaned forward and did as he was told, and made it look good as well. He hadn't become a favorite by not giving Valentino what he liked.

The large demon purred, hands roaming and indulging in Angel's obedience with a few nips of his fangs and a tight hold on his hips. He could have lost himself right there, riding the ecstatic high he was on and making his favorite boy ride him, if Vox didn't turn around to scoff and clear his throat.

"Okay, now that your little tie breaker is here can we get on with it? Didn't wait all afternoon to watch you clock his overtime." Despite his impatient words the Media Lord was all grins and low eyes. Blood splashed his screen and chest, his claws only smearing it further when he wiped some from the pixels around his eye. With a casual shake he flicked a bit of straggling flesh from his claws, screen a morbid grin as it landed on a sleeping whore.

Valentino pulled Angel astride his hip, half turned to scowl over at his friend. "You haven't been waiting on shit! Woulda just wasted babycakes time watching your dull ass if he came sooner so fuck off." He too was laughing, and when Vox moved to join them, plopping beside the lady to the right to throw his legs over everyone in range their good mood made a bit more sense.

Trussed up on the opposite couch was a very recognizable naga in a very unrecognizable state. Sir Pentious was bound in tight wire, naked save for his hat which had mockingly been tied to the same straps keeping his mouth open and fangs in a safe place. He was bloody, filthy, with half healed wounds and fresh ones mixed across his body with severity from bruises to exposed bone. Many of his eyes were bloodshot and bruised but a few looked suspiciously hollowed out and gaped painfully. Somehow he was still lucid, a forlorn and shell shocked look in his eyes as he wheezed and tried to appear as disassociated from the scene as possible. 

Valentino let Angel take it in before stroking through his hair and down his back. "This mouthy little thing didn't know how to shut up~ and he seems to think he knows you. So, since we got ourselves a tie, I thought he might appreciate using a lifeline!" Where the pimp stopped, Vox took over. "Phone a friend! Does the worm wriggle out of here alive...or not?" And then he pulled a short revolver from his jacket, one most long term acquaintances had seen. A beautiful custom piece crafted by the same serpent he threatened with it, The barrel glowing softly with eraser rounds.

At the very least Sir Pentious didn't even try to beg, casting the most resigned look his broken face could to Angel. The spider was always against him, and he had no hopes of compassion or bravery from the whore. Not in this dangerous company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future uploads should be on Thursdays. They may get a bit shorter than 5000 words. 
> 
> Or not. :)


	3. Worm on a Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a great day for great ideas. Some are just harder than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it's time for that reminder that things arent all rainbows in Hell, folks!  
> Enjoy and stay tuned~  
> -ALways

Angel was definitely at a loss. 

Although he knew Pentious from their many scuffles over the years and because the cobra and Cherri had an on again /off again friends-with-benefits-ship going on, he wouldn't have really called them friends. Quite honestly, if it weren't for the thing with Cherri, Angel really didn't give a rat's ass either way. What he really wanted was away from here, these people, and this entire clusterfuck. Angel Dust also was clever enough to realize that no matter what he'd been told, and no matter what he said, Vox would do what he wanted, which at the moment looked an awful lot like erasing Pentious for good. 

What about his new contract with Alastor? How would Angel Dust’s choice affect that? It may not have been spelled out as such, but he was pretty sure that accomplice to murder was on the no-no list somewhere. He couldn't exactly stop to call and find out, and even if he could, besides the obvious questions it would raise with Val, Alastor wasn't really a fan of the hellphone. The chance of Alastor having the damned thing powered up, let alone answering it were basically nil. Clearly, Angel Dust was on his own with this one. 

Angel turned to Valentino, already knowing the pimp’s greatest weakness--his lust for all things carnal, and Angel hadn't had to be at the studio the last few days...he figured it was a pretty good guess that daddy was likely to be rather pent up. Angel could use this to his advantage, working in things that he knew all too well. He painted his face with the most pointedly lustful gaze he could muster, the type of look that he usually saved for when the cameras were rolling. 

"Remember when I first signed on with ya Daddy? I was pretty mouthy myself sometimes, wasn't I?" His nimble fingers playing with the fur lining the open chest seam of that signature scarlet fur coat. He coyly looked up through his long eyelashes and bangs to allow his mismatched eyes to lock with the ruby slits gazing down at him before he looked down in an obvious show of submission. 

Valentino chuckled, wiping Angel's bangs away from his face, "Baby boy, you had a mouth that just didn't know when to stop. Sometimes ya still do."

Angel managed to look away, over to the still semi conscious snake lying across from him.  
Angel nibbled on his bottom lip, looking back at Valentino, playing his hand slowly, one carefully chosen card at a time. 

"But daddy taught me a lesson 'bout bein' not able ta shut my mouth. Remember?"

A look of enlightenment crossed Val's face, his eyes lighting up a bit behind those one of a kind glasses. He nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, angel baby. I do remember that. You ain't never repeated what ya said to me that day neither, have ya?" He said, his fingers clutching Angel's jaw, barely allowing his head to move. Angel's eyes seemed larger, as if he was reliving those horrifying moments. Seeing the change in Angel, Valentino dropped his hand and resumed petting Angel in long strokes down his back.

It was all the spider could do to swallow hard and nod in agreement. That lesson had been one that had been learned in the hardest of ways and would never need repeating. 

"That's what I think ya oughta do. If ya start erasing assholes for runnin’ their mouths, that's gonna be a lot a shootin’ and those special bullets ain’t cheap. But if ya cut the tongue right outta his mouth and dump his sorry ass out in the street, lots a folks is gonna see that. It sets an example. And it's easy to repeat anytime it's forgotten. Also," he added "it hurts like a motherfucker and bleeds forever before it heals." 

Valentino seemed sold on the idea, and even Vox couldn't find a fault with it, tipping the gun back and forth with thought as he mused. 

The only downside was that Valentino was standing up now, Angel still in his grasp, and he knew he wasn't getting to go home right away. At least not until Valentino was satisfied.

As Valentino moved, Vox snickered openly at the change in plans. His plans at least, the pimp had been oddly disinterested in ending the mouthy little upstart. Twirling his gun on a finger like a cheesy cowboy star he caught the naga's eye, "Well, look what you missed out on!" And with that he stuck the barrel under the chin on the gal he laid across. Before she could even meep her brains were sizzling on the ceiling, body convulsing against him as the purifying rounds tore through it like lightning and Vox cackled in manic glee like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

Without wasting another moment he launched himself over to straddle the serpent, gun in one hand as a warning as he reached between secured fangs to sink his claws into any soft tissue he could. Cut out? Nope, he was going to shred this cocky fucker's tongue out of his head. The way he squirmed and thrashed, choking on shrieks and pooling blood just made it more fun. They'd lost his reactions to much else hours ago!

A bickering match quickly broke out between the Overlords, a strange conversation of insults and curses mixed with jokes as Valentino entertained himself with growing enthusiasm on his boy and Vox finished wrecking his temporary toy before sitting back to watch. It had been too long since Valentino let him play with Angel Dust, but he could at least watch and smoke an 'after bloodshed' cigarette.

After a few hours of sating himself with Angel's body, Valentino at last begrudgingly allowed Angel Dust to leave for home. It was far too late for a car to take him, but honestly, who would be idiot enough to lay a hand on Overlord Valentino's golden boy? It sometimes helped that the hotel was located on the outskirts of Valentino's territory. 

Alastor had completed both his work and projects of the day with general ease. For dinner he declined the princess's company, treating himself to a wandering stroll that painted cobblestones red. It was messy, indulgent, and incredibly satisfying to remove so many fearful sinners from his wake. A few might have even managed to escape true erasure, intact enough when he grew bored with their flavor that they stood a chance to regenerate and enjoy the traumatized nightmares of being the Radio Demon's meal for a night.

Once full for a brief span the Overlord stepped behind a shadowed wall and slipped into one of his tricks. Swapping color with his shadow all of his red bled black, eyes glowing a luminous blue. Even his clothes turned the inky black that drank the dim light of hell. A simple hat and diminished radio din and he blended into crowds with barely a notice from passersby. 

True to his thought to pick up, or pick on, Angel after work he enjoyed a late coffee at a cafe within sight of the studio, humming to the tunes that filled his head and watching denizens go about their miserable lives. Even as time ticked on, he felt no worry, just curiosity. Seeing a certain naga be thrown casually in a dumpster from an upper window sparked a small chuckle, but Alastor only moved once Angel started his trek home. 

Angel was, as always, observant of his surroundings. As a former New Yorker, there were some habits that didn't exactly die when his body did. On this night, Angel Dust was almost certain that someone was following him, he could feel it, but each time he turned to look, nothing but empty street lay behind him. Picking up the pace didn't seem to make a difference at all. Every time his steps would pick up, he could hear the steps behind him matching his pace, and still, each time that he turned to look behind himself, there was nothing there.

Finally, when his nerves couldn't stand it any longer, he set down his duffle, pulled out his revolver, and challenged the follower to show themselves. Enough was so much more than enough, his nerves were already frayed and the last thing he wanted was to deal with some obsessed idiot stalking him.

It rather impressed him the spider noted his pursuit, but Alastor wasn't trying very hard to hide himself. Stepping forward with a less than manic grin, he kept the appearance for sake of amusement and only waved, closing the distance without fear of the impressive firearm aimed at his face.

Angel was both surprised and unsurprised when from the shadows emerged none other than Alastor. That creepy asshole! Angel sighed. He really should have guessed it was Alastor trailing behind him. 

"For fuck’s sake, who does that, Smiles? Ya scared me halfway ta my second death! You're lucky I didn't shoot ya anyway, just for scarin' me senseless." He complained as he re-holstered the weapon in his hand. 

Since they were heading the same direction, Angel matched his step with the radio demon's own cadence, and did what he'd have done once arriving at the hotel. He told the other about his day, sparing the more lurid details. 

"I gotta question, though. Say I had told Vee to shoot that dimwitted snake, what then? Is murder on my list or is that one a freebie since I never heard it or saw it listed? I mean, don't get me wrong here, I know it ain't a good thing to do, but is it counted under the agreement?"

"I scare everyone, Angel, what does the manner in which I do it matter?" Nothing in his mein was concerned with a bullet or two, waving off the threat as they started their pace. Listening to the abbreviated update, he busied his empty hands to pull a cigarette holder and smoke out, lighting it with a flick. 

"You mean the pitiful thing following us? Hm." He raised a brow at Angel, having been unconcerned but now a bit more aware as to exactly why Sir Pentious was courting a possibly painful demise in the slowest slither possible. How cute~ Angel picked up a stray.

"No, arbitrary murder was not listed but neither was embezzling from Charlie or betraying my trust and I think you know better. So well done! I'm sure the contract is most impressed by this dreary, sober day of generosity you've had." He didn't make it to the end before he was chuckling, a hint of static in his voice making a nearby pedestrian twitch and look for him, only to be confused by what they saw and brush past him. "The contract is for your best behavior. Consciously going against that thought will penalize you. But so will random goodness be rewarded."

Angel nodded. So that was it. He was Pinocchio and Alastor his Jiminy Cricket. That thought alone made him laugh out loud, Alastor looking his way in question, but Angel just waved it off. He could always tell him later. Right now the thought of Alastor being anyone's conscience was too damn funny.

Before long, they had arrived at the hotel, and as Angel entered he noticed Charlie and Vaggie sitting together on the couch looking very cozy with their quiet date night. 

"Good evening, ladies." He greeted them with a smile. Vaggie looked as if she might pass out. Charlie was, of course, beaming. As he walked towards the elevator to put his bag in his room and gather nuggets for his evening walk, Charlie called out to him

"Hey, uh Angel, you don't have to be on the clock here until noon, okay? It's pretty late."

Angel grinned from ear to ear. Sleeping in sounded great!  
"Okay, Cha cha. And thanks"  
Both girls went to look at each other. They weren't sure what had happened to Angel, but they both liked it.

Later, after Angel had taken nuggets out for his walk, letting him play a little longer than usual, and made a nice, comfy pillow nest to snuggle into, he thought about the day. He'd only had the one little bump of pop this morning and he'd survived a pretty stressful day, and still felt halfway good. 

Maybe being good wouldn’t be so bad?

Alastor had let the spider go in ahead, listening with half an ear as he waited in a shadow near the front awning. It was some time later that, applaud his bravery, Sir Pentious did the saddest approximation of a limp up the drive. Getting a better look at the cobra had Alastor's brows raised as he gave a short whistle. That wasn't just a beating, that was seven types of torture wrapped in a razor wire bow. 

Good job Valentino he supposed. Alastor wasn't exactly happy with what he saw but he could abstractly appreciate a thorough job well done.

"I don't believe you reside here, my filthy fellow," The cobra gave him the most withering look, jaw firmly shut and wavering on the spot. For all appearances he looked ready to drop dead hours ago, preserving on stubborn pride and fear. 

It took effort on Alastor's part not to grimace at both the carnal smell wafting from him and the stained blanket he'd likely fished from the dumpster to cover himself with. Supposedly this was when the Overlord should feel pity. Hm.

Instead Alastor let his shadow drip off of him, the black pooling at his feet as he summoned his cane and pointed it at the cobra, barring him from the door and gesturing him closer with a pointed claw at the stoop by his feet. 

Angel had earned a nice night's rest, but that didn't mean Alastor wasn't still in a teasing mood. The megalomaniac would do to entertain him, at least for a while~

"Now what, may I inquire, did you do to earn...this?" A question asked dryly while Pentious obeyed, coiling down on himself miserably in the indicated space. A small, stiff shrug and downcast eyes was rewarded with a hard click of that cane on the ground and Alastor's eyes narrowed at the heavy flinch that corrective sound received. 

Pentious wasn't one to cower with him. No matter their spats and games he always had a glare and sharp words to match his arsenal. 

Reduced to trembling snake flesh and only half as many eyes as he should wear tearing up in fear, this thing was pathetic. So much so Alastor finally felt that edge of worry creep in that perhaps this had been more than just a beating and he stopped that thought there.

"Pentious…" Tone much lower he tipped his head, using careful claws to raise the cobra's chin when all he received was a wary blink at his rarely used name. "Was this Valentino?" 

A hesitant negative shake of his head and even more cautious hand on the deer's wrist. The lesser lord seemed to curl in tighter on himself, small and defensive, and again Alastor caught scents that made his stomach balk. 

"Why aren't you answering me." Not as much a question as a dark noted statement, thumb curling to drag at Pentious' lower lip until he opened his mouth. A full wave of blood rolled freely, drenching that hand and staining down the naga's chest without end as he choked and gurgled, eyes bright with tears he wouldn't blink free even though he shuddered under the weight of screaming static that erupted from Alastor. 

"Vox?" It needed clarification, demanded it, but even before Pentious' hands moved in the broken sign he could manage Alastor's eyes were black. He allowed half an explanation before he jerked his hand back, disgusted and furious. Only when his rage made the air visibly tremble with waves did he calm himself in front of the terrified serpent. 

"You will come in, write a detailed account of this, and not complain one single peep about my aid. It will not be pleasant but it is effective. And you will behave, is that clear?" 

Pentious could barely hear him over the distortion in his suddenly cold voice, every instinct begging he shrink and bow, but he nodded. Jaw tightly shut again he offered a hand for what he knew was expected. Obedience. 

"Good boy." The deer was still snarling when he sealed the deal, barely giving the flash of green burning fire time to settle before tearing that foul blanket off the snake to incinerate it with a disgusted glance. A bloody cough of surprise spackled his coat when he grabbed Pentious and shadowed them to his rooms to make good on treating him. 

Seemed entertainment was out for the night, but building a plan of well earned retaliation was never a far second best. And as Pentious endured and wrote his account and Alastor ranted aloud they both agreed on one thing.

Vox needed to learn an old fashioned lesson on manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can hold me to a schedule but yes, this was early. Wednesday, Thursday, does it matter?
> 
> Call me a bastard if you like but you love it.  
> -ALways


	4. The Game Is Afoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Angel gets a new special job at the hotel! Husk discovers that Angel isn't all bad. Alastor schemes a bit, but so does Angel, and we get to see the aftermath of Sir Pentious.

Angel Dust had awakened a little later than he meant to, meaning that he had to move much more quickly to get things done before it was time for him to appear for his daily check in with Charlie. 

It didn’t take him long to realize that he really should have set an alarm last night, but he'd figured that not having to be at his post until noon meant that he had plenty of time...which might generally be true, but with all that had happened yesterday, including the workout Valentino had given him before he could finally leave...his body as well as his mind was exhausted. If only sleep had refreshed him a bit more, but he woke feeling almost as bone tired as he’d been when he gave in to slumber. 

Swearing a bit (a bit more than a bit, actually) under his breath, he hurried about getting dressed for the day, doing his level best to not trip over his own two feet. He wasn't nearly as well put together as yesterday, but everything was clean and it was tasteful, even within Alastor’s ridiculously high standards. He didn't bother with makeup, well, other than gloss and eyeliner, which saved him a half hour, and Nuggets, who was still slumbering blissfully in his piggy pillows, would have to wait until break time for a walk. There simply was not time for the usual leisurely play time he generally enjoyed with his pet in the mornings. Angel had just barely made it to Charlie's office at 11:58, and heaving a sigh of relief at not being late after all, he plastered on a simply ludicrous smile as he lightly rapped on the open door. Charlie, for her own part, had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed Angel Dust until he'd knocked.

"Angel, hey." She said, stretching and stifling a yawn. "I have a different idea for you today." She stood up, beckoning for him to follow her outdoors into the back garden. Angel’s curiosity was piqued, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. If he was lucky and this was a job that didn’t require him to interact with anyone else, well he was interested to say the least...

The night had been an unusual one for Alastor, another sleepless one that had him both satisfied and scheming about his new projects. It also had him hungry and aching and the last thing he'd expected when he glanced over his active contracts that morning was to see that Angel had earned 18 points in a single day thanks to his crafty mercy. It put him on a sharp edge. Not because he wasn't a man of his word, but because he had no idea what to expect when Angel saw that he not only had bar access, but access to him. Maybe only one part of him but still...

Alastor gave out surprises. He absolutely hated receiving them.

It had him in the kitchen at 4am, cooking and drinking coffee in a half cheerful manic fit and Niffty was flexible enough to gently nudge him into helping with breakfast, then towards lunch. No one else seemed likely to interrupt him when discordant music overlayed with cries and static followed him, nor when he barely saw fit to mind his manners and use cutlery or a mug for his binging.

It did drive the freshly woken Husk outside to smoke in peace away from the agitated Overlord. Enjoying the quiet and nicotine the feline swore softly under his breath when it was interrupted by Charlie and Angel.

Charlie had taken Angel outside to the storage shed, which was currently housing mostly overflow from the various furniture and scattered junk that had been inside the hotel when they had begun renovating. Of course, the hotel wasn't finished renovating at this point, and wasn’t likely to be finished anytime soon. There were always at least three floors currently being renovated at any given point, although no one but Charlie saw the need for it since there really weren't too many that stayed beyond a few days. Honestly, most of them didn't come to change, they came to have free room and board or to escape from the dangers of the yearly cleanse. Once they figured out that they had to actively participate to stay, they didn't seem to last very long. Apparently, Charlie was the only one who didn’t see the pattern, or at least she didn’t seem to notice, given her never-ending enthusiasm for the precious few who did check in, and out, regularly.

The ramshackle shed was in need of some love, to put it mildly. The ancient siding was dilapidated and peeling with about three layers of the same old rusty red paint, the color of which was somewhere between a maroon and a brick red. At some point there had been climbing hellvines on one side, but was now covered in the skeletons of the dried up runners, giving it an eerie, sinister vibe. Then there was the junk scattered around, tangled in the withered foliage. If Angel had to guess, it had been like this since before he had arrived in hell, and that had been at least 70 years ago. In short, it looked terrible. 

"So, what I want you to work on for the next few days is cleaning up this outbuilding. Now I know, this is a big job, but I know you can do it! And here's the best part...once it's cleaned up, you get to choose how we paint it! Isn't this exciting?" She was all but bouncing in place and beaming. Charlie looked enthralled with the concept. Angel figured that he had better get on board quickly or she was going to start singing, and Lucifer's eyebrows, he didn't need that, not today or any other day!

"Okay, so, ya want me ta do what, exactly? I need ta make a mental list here, 'cause ya got yaself all excited and ya rattled that all off kinda quick." Angel wasn't trying to be overly grouchy, he just had a hard time with spatial reasoning and the simplicity of a checklist was what he required to be able to meet her expectations, which he was not completely sure of at this point. He had never truly been a handyman, despite his abundance of hands.

"Ok.” she half sighed, and started counting it off on her fingers as she spoke. “So 1. Clean up the junk. 2. Clear out the vines and 3. Paint the outbuilding. Don’t forget the best part! You get to choose how it's painted." She was so excited, Angel found that her enthusiasm was a bit contagious. He didn’t know why, but he was actually looking forward to the task. Perhaps it was the fact that it was physical labor and allowed for him to escape his mind a bit. It would have been difficult to not smile back at her. Angel gave her a grin in spite of himself. 

"Alright then, boss lady. Looks like I got enough work for a couple a days, then." He was sure that it would be more than a couple of days, judging by the shape that the old shack was in. He had an idea, something to make this much more fun for him, not to mention his adored and cherished little porker.

"Hey, is it okay if I let Nuggets stay out here while I'm workin'? He could get a little more playtime in and wouldn't be all cooped up then, besides, I’d like the company"

Charlie thought for a minute and smiled. "I don't see a problem with that."

Angel grinned, a genuine smile. Charlie couldn’t have made him happier than this had she tried to. Now he didn't have to put up with anyone other than Nuggets, and that suited him just fine.

"Thanks. An’ Nuggets would thank ya too."

Charlie took her leave and Angel turned around to survey the mess he'd just taken on. Clearly he’d lost what little good sense he’d ever had, and he was strangely enough alright with that. He figured that the less time wasted, the sooner it would be done. No time like the present!

"Oy vey." He muttered, walking towards and stepping over the junk piled up around the building. This was going to be as much physical labor as yesterday, that was for certain.

Husk watched with a growing confusion, ears tilted forward as he heard the assignment and Angel's general acceptance. Finishing a drag as he watched the princess leave, he debated following before sighing. Maybe there was a reason he was a cat in hell. Half cat at least. 

Wandering over he pulled another cig from his pack, acting like he belonged there. "So, you're into remodeling now too? Thought you queer types didnt do the whole dirt n labor shit." He didn't look at Angel as he said it, giving the shed a dry look instead. Fuck, he was already exhausted just looking at the damn thing and it wasnt his chore! 

The magnitude of the job made him almost feel sorry for the twink, enough that he held his pack out in offer. "You even thanked her for it. Th'fuck you do with Angel, cuz ya look just like him." His gruff tone barely denoted a joke in there.

Angel waved off the offer of the cigarette, he hadn't really smoked in years and didn't really see the need anymore. He had to laugh at Husk's idea of gays not doing manual labor. 

"It ain't that I can't do hard and dirty work, yanno. Trust me, it don't get harder or dirtier than workin at tha studio, lemme tell ya." Angel didn’t take any offense at the language Husk had used. It had been common during his lifetime as well as Husk’s. He hadn’t meant anything disparaging by his roughly worded commentary. Angel reached down and pulled the metallic skeleton of an old patio table from the mass of snares it was caught in. 

"And even if I might be a little light in tha loafers, I still would rather me be workin on this than tha girls. ‘Sides, it means I ain’t gotta be nice ta anybody and pretend ta be happy at seein’ em. If ya ask me, it’s a win, all around.”

He tossed the twisted scraps of table over the short picket fence to start a pile for junk pickup. Angel continued to chat with Husk as he worked, the pile steadily growing as Angel doggedly continued working. He dusted off his hands as he removed his work gloves to take a well deserved and short break. 

"An I'm still me, kitty boy." He said, finally answering the last question. "But as far as the changes, I figure ya outta already know. You were there, after all. I gave my word, and although there's bound ta be times that I screw it all up, I do try ta keep my word."

With that having been said. He went inside to grab Nuggets and something to drink. It was also time for him to have a little bump, before he could get more antsy. He could already feel the itchy fingers of his addiction pulling at him, always there at the edge of his consciousness and making him crave his high even more. He knew that some of what he’d said to Husk had likely come out a bit sharper than he’d intended, but he knew in equal measure that the old cat wouldn’t be offended by it in the least. Seemed like everyone around had some kind of jones to answer to, some were looked down upon, like Angel’s dependence on powder. Some were not, like Charlie’s crazy and unbelievable dreams and schemes. 

It was an unusually good chat, something the old demon had to note made Angel well, likable. Not that the usual flirting was unbearable but there was something sad about watching a kid bark up an old, tired tree for no prize.

Husk shook his head, following him back inside to part ways towards the bar. "I saw what you did. Just didnt expect you to be fuckin' happy 'bout it. The boss ain't always easy to handle." He grumbled. It was time for him to take over, no matter that he could still hear Alastor monopolizing the kitchen from his post. The deer must have made an army worth of food by now, and likely eaten most of it. 

Niffty passed Angel in the hall, waving merrily as she darted by. She had cleaned his room already, tidying after the mess Nuggets made when he woke late and alone. Following the new rules Alastor gave her she returned the small box of confiscated toys and objects the prior rules Charlie set classified as 'problematic enablers' for his addictions. It sat on his bed, mostly untouched except for her compulsion to return them cleaner than new.

Angel made his way upstairs to fetch Fat Nuggets, who had definitely been awake for a little while now, judging from the squeal and oinking that heralded Angel Dust's arrival as the diminutive swine trotted circles around the spider’s feet. Angel noticed right away that something was off. His room was too clean for one, and there was a box on the bed, a box that he had not left there. He leaned forward and peeked inside, it was all the stuff Charlie had confiscated long ago. It was all clean and neat. Niffty must have been here, he thought to himself. That explained the clean room. Angel was surprised at his discovery, but then again not. He hadn’t been denied the use of any toy he might want, but honestly, he’d been arriving late enough that he had been too exhausted to even think about using anything for pleasure. That was definitely something different for him, he thought as he moved the box to the bottom of his closet, just in case Alastor happened by. He couldn't imagine the look on the red guy’s face if he ended up staring into the box of what had previously been contraband. He really would look like a Strawberry then!

Nuggets was becoming impatient, snuffling around under the door, making a cacophony of small oinks and grunts, so Angel got him harnessed up and after a quick minute in the bathroom with his little pouch, he was set to go, feeling a lot more chipper himself. At least using a little from time to time did help with the withdrawal, which had been, thankfully, very mild. He made a mental note that for once he had done himself a favor that didn’t backfire on him!  
He left the bathroom and picked up the leash, letting the little hellpig walk himself down the hall while Angel followed along, keeping him close enough to keep Nuggets out of trouble. He and Nuggets were on the way through the kitchen to go outside when Angel discovered Alastor was cooking.

"Smells great in here, chief!" He called out, grabbing a bottle of water on his way through, and adding a light mock salute. "I'm gonna be working outside if ya need anything " he called cheerfully over his shoulder as he and Nuggets made their exit to the back garden. He figured that the more quickly he got outside the less chance he had to let himself get into trouble. 

Once outside, he had a few drinks of the water while Nuggets wandered all over in the garden area. Angel decided that working outside wasn't so bad. Sure, it was hot and sweaty, but for a spider with such thick, dense fur, pretty much anything was hot and sweaty. He couldn't help thinking about what Husk had said regarding him being happy about the deal, or Alastor being a lot to handle. So far the deal had been alright. It was a lot more work, and sure, he was bound to fuck it all up eventually, but he must be doing okay so far or he'd have heard from Alastor, he was sure of that!

As far as Alastor being hard to handle, sure, Angel knew he was creepy as fuck and loved to sneak up on Angel, but other than that, he had kept his word about things and he had been reasonable. Husk had known Alastor for much longer, though. Maybe Angel should keep an eye on Alastor, just in case. Never could be too careful, and he certainly shouldn’t get too complacent. He got back to work, his break time over. He kept working at pulling junk out of the never-ending dead hellvines, finally getting it all out before calling it a day.

Alastor had at least acknowledged him with a cheery smile, quite purposefully not pulling him into conversation or unnecessary contact. Long hours in the kitchen had given him time to relax, to sing and soothe his manic energy, and more importantly to scheme his win against Angel. If the spider hadn't realized this was a game, then well, more's the pity. Because after seeing that the contract interpreted Angel's interest in touching him to be on/off permissions to his ears and the like, which meant he couldn't lightly refuse the star or suffer a simple one time touch, Alastor felt invested in tempting the addict to lose. Quickly. 

Midafternoon after he'd made dinner for himself and all of Pentagram City --if he shared-- He ate a final meal, cleaned the kitchen, and retreated to his scheme. Namely, to put the newly cowed and cleaned pet Alastor acquired - on Angel's behalf of course! - into the porn star's room to nap and await his return. A simple letter was tacked to the front of his door, and the Overlord was pleased. One way or another that should nudge Angel back into his miscreant habits! Hopefully. Or at least keep them both out of trouble for a time. Either way was a win to Alastor.

Angel had finished working in the yard and when Charlie stopped by to check on his progress, she had actually been impressed enough to not only brag on how much better it was looking already, but she pulled everyone she could find outside with her so she could show them as well! Angel had enjoyed the praise quite a bit, it had been a long time since someone had genuinely complimented his hard work and he had to admit, working with his hands all day had brought him a sense of serenity that at least for Angel was difficult to find. Even with the nagging jones for some more of his stash, he felt decent enough to want food, which he hadn't eaten properly in two days, so he had really hoped that there was some of what Alastor had been cooking leftover in the kitchen. 

Niffty had offered to take Nuggets inside because he was "such a cute thing, but oh man is he dirty. He's a dirty pig and needs a bath. I can give him a bath, Angel do you care if I get him a bath, will that be okay?"

Angel Dust chuckled at her neverending enthusiasm and nodded his head, telling her to just let him into the room afterwards and he could nap for a while. Nuggets had run all day long. Apparently Angel wasn't the only one that had enjoyed the day outside. As everyone was going back inside, Husk tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him aside for a minute. After the door had shut and they were alone, Husk cleared his throat and said something that shocked Angel Dust completely. 

"Listen, I just wanna tell ya that I'm happy this system is workin for ya. Did a real good job today, and it looks nice, and it makes Charlie happy too. Good job, kid." Angel was about to answer him when he held up a hand in a wait a minute gesture. "I also want to tell ya, don't start fuckin it up now. Ya been doin great. Keep doin great. 'Kay?"

"Awww, who's a soft kitty?" Angel teased the old chimera, giving him an affection rub between his ears. It promptly earned him a hiss, a shove, and a "go fuck yaself". Angel laughed as they went inside to eat. Riling Husk up was still one of his favorite pastimes. He didn’t think that would change anytime soon.

After eating, Angel began to feel the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. Once he’d finished washing up the dishes, which there thankfully weren't too many, he made his way to his room, stopping when he saw the note on his door. He pulled it off and read it, then peeked inside, and read it a second time before starting his way one floor up.

The Overlord had participated as much as making a walk through the yard, an offhand comment about many hands making light work that caused a few chuckles, and gone back to his rooms. While he left more than enough for others to eat the idea of sitting around and hearing commentary on his skills made his skin crawl. Far too domestic for his current mood. 

Instead he expected to have a quiet evening to himself since no one but Niffty had dared enter his rooms. Might be the glowing red door of evil? Nah.

The note he had left Angel should be more than sufficient, and while the cobra certainly could use more medical treatment Alastor was confident he wasn't a corpse in Angel's bed. Just miserable and scared.

《Angel~

Your new pet has been cleaned and relocated to your care. Can't be using hotel resources for every stray that follows you home! Be a dear and see that you clean up after your heroism, hm?

Oh, and does this count as your first suitor? I'll admit, he passes security clearance with bleeding colors!》

It was signed with a happy face. And true to word the naga had been scoured, put in a simple white shift shirt, and left to curl into a terrified bundle of fitful sleep.

Angel Dust had made it to the stairs before he stopped to think this through. Just what the hell was he supposed to do with Pentious? The snake was in pretty rough shape as it was, and technically yes, it was Angel's fault that he was in bad shape, although otherwise he would certainly have been dead, and that was by no means an exaggeration! Still, though, Angel Dust hadn't expected Pentious to show up here nor had he counted on being in charge of his care. Angel didn't even care for the snake that much, Sir Pentious was loud, screechy, and a know it all on top of that. There was no way Angel could find the time to nurse Pentious back to health, and if his tongue had been cut out, like Angel's had, it would have healed in a couple of weeks, but as it was, he knew that Vox had purposely made the wounds so much worse by shredding everything up, so it would take much longer to heal. What Angel needed more than anything was someone who could babysit Pentious for him, someone who could nurse his wounds and help him heal. As it turned out, he knew exactly who to call on for help, but whether she’d do so or not, that was up in the air. 

He smiled to himself. He might not be the brightest crayon in the tool shed, but he knew when someone was fucking with him, and this was all out fuckery! Angel wondered how many points he had earned...if Alastor was already trying to play dirty, Angel Dust must be doing well. If it was like that, then let the games begin. Angel had survived a long time without the magics and powers Alastor possessed. He knew how to play the game. Alastor might be an overlord, but Angel had learned to compete in the porn and sex industry. It doesn't get more cut throat than that, and Angel's best talent was playing dumb to keep his opponents off guard. 

He started up the stairs again, as quickly as possible. He needed to be out of breath and in the headspace that the strawberry radio was expecting if he wanted this to work. He was panting and flushed when he reached the red door, he gave it a loud booming knock, nothing that even came close to polite, and waited for it to be opened. He was going to give the show of a lifetime, for an audience of one. The curtain was going up, it was showtime!

A large veve on the door flashed black when he knocked, translating information to the deer who sighed and set down his book. Not that he was surprised but he hadn't expected the spider to come whining straight away. It would have been more convenient if he had just played with his toy in peace. Alastor didnt care what he did, either. Kill him, save him, eat him, use him for...things. It was more assured that if Angel had to deal with the serpent regularly he was much more likely to do something rash out of frustration. 

Going to answer the door, he had his normal smile in place, for all things looking like he was delighted to see Angel, sans his coat and cane. "Why, good evening my industrious chap. Did you need something?" He barred the door with his slim frame, not keen on inviting anyone in although it was clear by a view he had much more than a hotel suite behind him from the flickering light of his fireplace and the expansive hall that twisted to shadow.

"We need to talk about this..." Angel whipped the note up with his bottom set of hands, his left eye twitching slightly. I didn't ask for him to come here and I sure didn't tell him to come here, I don't even ~like~ the guy. I don't understand how he's my responsibility. The way I see it, you brought him in here, so he's your responsibility. I can't think of one good reason why I should have to take care of him. I...I don't have that kind of time or patience, let alone know how to treat his wounds. I don't even know what most of his wounds even are. 

And while I’m at it, I have two more unrelated questions that I keep forgetting to ask:

1\. When does this contract end? We never talked about an end date an’ I don't remember seein one on it anywhere. 

2\. How will I know how many points I have? Do I get a copy of it, or do I have to find you to find out, 'cause that option is gonna get real annoyin’ for both of us. “

Angel had run out of things to say, but at least he'd said everything he needed to. He had purposely left out asking if he could transfer the duty of care to someone else. If he wasn’t told he couldn’t, then the absence of no was yes. Angel had always been one to rather beg forgiveness than ask permission. He stood there, a set of arms crossed over his abdomen and the other two hands on his hips.

The tirade was entertaining, a bit expected, but also so childish that Alastor felt his smile go sharp and the shadows of the hall lengthen. Leaning forward just a bit, he glared at the spider with the same air he used on small, small demons. After all, he had looked down at much taller men before. Height had nothing to do with it.

"Do you speak to Valentino this way?" He purred, putting more ire into his voice then he felt but making a point. There was a grudging respect between the radio and porn lords and it wasn't for their commonalities. It was a peership of power they had not tested in decades. 

Very slowly he held up a hand, counting off on fingers he raised. "One, it expires when you succeed or fail. Two, your copy is in your room. And three..." he tilted his head, eyes leeching darkness for a blink. "He is yours because I. Said. So." The threat held for a moment before Alastor straightened and beamed with his hands behind him. "So no use fussing! Consider it a shiny chance to learn a few domestic skills about caring for a man. You'll need them if you ever bag one of your own, my dear. Cant be a floozy once you're all cleaned up for good! Haha!"

Angel Dust was delighted with the information he had gleaned. Sometimes acting like a petulant child had its perks, like letting someone think they had successfully one-upped when they had played directly into a plan. Angel did what he was sure the older demon expected: he cowed. Angel figured that Alastor went through the trouble to be intimidating, (and he knew how much Alastor loved to intimidate) so he'd play along, the hapless patsy. 

He looked away, as if he was a bit fearful and maybe ashamed.   
"Nah. I don't talk to Vee like that. Not anymore. Endin' up like Sir Pentious once was enough for me, thanks."  
He shrugged and mumbled out an apology, followed with "I guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own then. Sorry ta bother ya."

The Overlord gave him a look over, not buying his cowardice for a moment but at least pleased he had gotten better manners out of the blunt spoken star. While he might be more sociable than most of the elitist lords, was a bit of respect too much to expect?

"Don't make me repeat a lesson another man has already taught you then, my dear. You're not an idiot." Turning to go, he waved Angel off with a shooing gesture, his ambiance picking back up to subtle instruments and calmer waves. "I'm sure you will be an excellent snake handler. Look how well you do with the porker!" The radio static sounded like sizzling meat for just a moment, his thoughts derailed, but it was mostly in jest.

Angel nodded mutely, deciding that silence was all the better to keep the deer from figuring out what he was up to, then turned and made way for the elevator to go back to his own room. He had arrangements to make with his best friend, and he was hoping that she would be agreeable with it. He didn’t need to be a babysitter for someone who really didn’t care for him to start with, even if the feeling was mutual. The snake had been a handful before this, and Angel was at least half sure that Pentious would at least half blame Angel for the shape he was in, even if the suggestion had been made with the best of intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story, great! Leave us a little note, we love feedback!


	5. A Very Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, it seems that everyone is having a long day.  
> We get to meet Cherri Bomb, at least a little  
> Alastor makes friends with the coffee pot and makes everyone else uncomfortable  
> Angel Dust changes his mind about things  
> Enjoy the calm before the storm! :)

An hour later he found that he had managed to secure arrangements for Pentious with Cherri, at least if she wasn’t too drunk to remember that they talked. That was probably a 50/50 given the grammar and sentence structure of her replies, and he was able to borrow the hotel’s rickety old rollaway bed for himself to use for the night. He hadn't awoken Sir Pentious so he hadn’t been able to explain anything to the sleeping snake lord, but Angel Dust figured that if Pentious turned his nose up at the accommodations he'd gone to the trouble of arranging, he could just find his own damned way. No matter what Alastor had decided, Sir Pentious was not his problem. He had enough of his own shit to deal with and this was just another layer that he did not need to add. 

By the time Angel Dust had managed to get a shower and get both top and undercoat dry and brushed out it was nearly midnight, and with him looking forward to another late night tomorrow at the studio (because when did he ever leave on time...) he knew he had better snuggle in for an uncomfortable night's sleep on the worn out roll away, but he would rather do that then wake the snake up. Pentious probably couldn’t talk but Angel Dust was sure that he could find some annoying screech to make. He set his alarm and closed his tired eyes. Perhaps it was sheer exhaustion, maybe it was just luck, but Angel drifted off to sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. 

Pentious didn't sleep through the night. It had been a pipe dream at best but the foul concoction Alastor had cheerfully poured down his throat - 'pretend it's tea!' he had laughed, force feeding him something like brewed sewage - had worn off and the pain killing effects it had with it. 

Sheer burning agony would wake anyone.

Half his eyes opened and saw darkness. His sense of smell filled with his own blood and swollen near shut, he couldn't remember where he was or what of his memories was real- not after all the...

Nausea and panic rose in equal measure and the best the crippled serpent could do was lean off the bed to vomit the sick laden chunks of rejected innards his body was churning out. It tore his mouth to a dripping, bloody mess and the motion made his lungs freeze in agony. It was the only push the proud cobra needed to sob mutely in the dark and hope wherever he was he wouldn't receive another dose of punishment for being so weak. Hopefully he was far from the deer that would certainly be revolted into a temper by his state.

A putrid stench had been what woke Angel, well, that and the sounds of pig trotters on the hardwood. It didn’t quite register at first, and he began to doze back off, but then the realization struck that there was likely a fully grown snake in his bed losing whatever it was he had eaten. All eight of the spider’s eyes snapped open and he sat straight up to see the silhouette of Pentious upright in Angel's bed and Nuggets (thankfully) not eating but definitely walking through a pile of fresh vomit and tracking it everywhere from the bed to the windows, even to the small bathroom! 

Angel rolled out of bed quickly and snatched up his used towels from where he had hung them over the back of his small loveseat to toss over the mess until he could clean it up...which would be very soon, as the smell was positively thick and noxious. He opened the window for some fresh air and cleaned Nuggets' filthy little trotters before closing him up in the bathroom with an apology for having to coop him up. 

He hadn't truly made eye contact with Pentious yet, however he was aware that he was being very intently watched by the cobra. Angel began cleaning up the mess, starting on the floor beside the bed, tossing the foul smelling towels inside a trash bag and tying it off to help keep the smell down. Angel grabbed up a large bowl from the kitchenette counter and sat it down at the foot of his bed as he carefully approached the cobra who had never taken his eyes off of the arachnid. 

"Listen, I dunno why you followed me home, but if you can stay quiet for now, that'd be best for both of us. Alastor dumped ya in my bed an’ he’s decided that I gotta take care a ya, an’ I know that probably ain’t ideal for ya, but" he shrugged. Everybody knew that Alastor did what Alastor did and he didn’t rightly care what anyone else had to say about it. 

Angel motioned to the ceiling. “His room? Right there. If we get too loud he WILL be down here and it won't be fun. Got it?”

Angel waited until the snake nodded. Angel could see that Pentious didn’t look exactly happy about being stuck here with him, so he tried to explain a little about what he had in the works, hoping that it might settle the naga’s nerves a bit. After all, Pentious and Cherri were friendly at times, or at least frenemies, but they had a lot in common, despite their differences.

"Ya ain't gotta stay here long, just tonight and I got everything taken care of. We can talk about it in the morning. For what it's worth, I didn't really want Vox to do that to ya, but it was either that or him erasing you." He shrugged. "I figured this was better than that." Seeing the fear that was written across the face of the cobra, Angel Dust stopped to wonder if it really had been better than a permanent death, but of course it had to have been better than that, right? 

Pentious actually recoiled into the bed away from Angel and the threat above and hell, he was glad for a moment he was mute because the motions of the spider in the room felt too quick and jerking and as pathetic as it was he wanted to whimper and hide in his coils. 

Which was nearly what he did when Angel told him he would discuss where to throw him in the morning. Discuss? Oh yes, that should go swimmingly. Him able to just yes or no and clearly Angel wanted him removed from the one safe place in the whole of hell and-- The cobra just kept nodding, hoping being agreeable was what the spider wanted. Curling over himself was agony but he couldn't stop crying and even that hurt as it tightened his throat. 

Never in either life had he been this injured, and he certainly never knew one gentleman could do such awful things to another. Pentious would swear on his life that Vox had done things no gentleman had yet dreamt up in his era! It was breaking him to think on it, mentally ragged and flinching from his own memories. On top of it all even Angel didn't want to deal with him, opting to send him off where Cherri would certainly be just as disgusted and boot him to the street rather than visit his poor luck down on herself. 

The weight of being invalid, a burden, hit with an unfamiliar pain that sapped him of any fuel to even voice his desires in that moment. Not that he could but futility settled like a blanket that tasted of trauma and terror and suddenly he was just grateful he even had a place tonight. Tomorrow would be its own Hell. 

So he laid flat, trying to look apologetic for even breathing in Angel's space, and endured his agony hoping Angel could still sleep and not be angry with him. Another beating or disparaging word would probably crack him for good.

Angel laid down once he saw that Pentious had calmed. He knew firsthand what it was like to be in Pentious' shoes. Truth be told, the snake was taking it much better than he had himself all those years ago. He tried to remember what his thoughts had been, but honestly, it was as if that entire memory had been blotted out. Angel knew it had happened, of course, and he knew he never wanted it to happen again, but other than that, the rest was a blur. The arachnid wasn’t really wanting to relive the memories again, he just didn’t know what to do to put Pentious’ mind at ease. Goddamn but Val and Vox, especially Vox, could be cruel and nobody knew how to torture someone like they did. Sure, Alastor broadcasted some of his carnage, but Angel knew that Vox could and probably would give the deer a run for his money if he ever decided to broadcast the sick and twisted shit he came up with. He was a madman with those fuckin’ cables and if you’d ever been grabbed by one of them, it was an experience that stayed with you long after the burns healed. 

He had let Nuggets back out of the bathroom, which the little pig was happy for. Nuggets, on the other hand, now only seemed to want to go outside, and rather than risk waking up to piles of pig shit, Angel drug on his long robe and of course his boots. He saw the outline of Sir Pentious, who seemed to be watching Angel's every move. Angel reached over and turned on the small lamp, so that Pentious could see. Angel didn’t need lamps or lights at all with those six secondary eyes, but he liked them anyway, so he kept them around. 

The light showed that Pentious' face was still a cacophony of contusions and cuts, even a few tears were still visible at the corners of his mouth. Angel couldn't see most of his body, as it was coiled in on itself, which on its own looked pretty painful. The most distressing thing he noticed was that the snake seemed to regard him with fear. Angel was no stranger to that look, having worn it many times over the years. He had never considered what Pentious afterlife had been. It was possible that he had never been the victim of Vox's particular brand of psychopathy. This may well have been the first time that Pentious had ever needed to depend on anyone else, and if that was the case, this was going to be a very difficult experience for the naga, in so many ways. Angel Dust decided that it was probably best to move slower and speak a little more quietly so that he didn’t make Pentious jumpy. He might not have a tongue, but the snake still had those fangs and the last thing Angel wanted tonight was a nasty snake bite to end his day on. 

"I gotta take this pig outside or he's never gonna let either of us sleep." He said quietly. 

Pentious just cautiously nodded. Barely a movement as he tried to disappear from notice.

"You wanna....well, I don't know what your habits are, but ya look like ya been shot at n missed, then shit at n hit." His attempt at humor wasn't well received. He sighed. Angel was really not good at this being good and taking care of someone else. Heaven, he hadn’t had to do that since he was a kid at home with Molly. 

"Anyways" he'd continued, feeling awkward, "if ya wanna soak in the tub I'll fill it up for ya before I go outside with Nuggets. I can even help ya in, if ya want help?"

Angel didn't know why he was offering to assist the same demon he'd been fighting with for as long as he'd been in hell. Perhaps it was because he knew what it was like to be caught in Vox and Valentino's clutches, maybe it was because he understood what it was like to be used as one of Alastor's pawns, or it could be that he knew what hurt, scared, and unsure felt like. One thing he did understand was that this was going to stress him out even if everything went well. 

And he was at least half sure it wasn't gonna be that easy. 

"So, ya want that soak? It'll probably help, unless there's a snake thing about soaking that I don't know."

The offer made him cry more, something he couldn't even feel pathetic about. Everything felt so shattered he wasn't even sure he could remember how his usual confidence was supposed to act. Raising up a bit, he looked at himself and tried to think if a soak would do his wounds more damage than good but all he knew is it would hurt either way. And he was cold. 

Uncurling the best he could, sore muscles too stiff from long sleep and the chill and so many other reasons, he managed to put an icy hand on one of Angel's lower arms with a nod. His arm shook, the eyes that functioned rattling in place from a quick anxiety that Angel might hurt him for the contact, but he took a wheezing breath and recited to his own mind that the spider was trying to care. He was being decent, more than decent, and he was alive because of it. 

Don't look at a good deed sideways, after all. They didn't appear often.

But he certainly needed the aid and his gaze fell in an unspoken admission that he was a burden. Not even when he freshly arrived in hell had he been this vulnerable and he couldn't process it, too shaken by the fact. Alastor had called him a pet, almost kindly actually, but it felt like a stamp across his face that he was helpless.

Angel was honestly surprised when he was allowed to help the cobra to the bath. He got the water running and after some trial and error, managed to get the temperature correct for the beaten up naga. Once the water was off, he (as delicately as possible) assisted the other in slithering into the tub. Angel tried to not look any more than was absolutely necessary to provide safe and adequate assistance. He wasn't sure how modest Pentious was, but Angel didn't really want to see more snake anatomy than he already had. 

Once he'd gotten Pentious set up in the tub, where he actually seemed to relax a bit, Angel left with Nuggets to get the pig a walk around the yard just as the dawn was beginning to light the magenta sky. 

"Nice." He thought to himself. It was pretty much daylight and he had to work today, both for Charlie and for Valentino. 

This was going to be a very long day. He made a mental note to stop by Charlie's office and see if she was having one of her early mornings. If so he could catch her, perhaps he could change his schedule. Then again, if he did that he knew Alastor would make a big deal of it and gloat, and Angel Dust had heard enough from him about the subject last night. It would almost be worth whatever happened to him to go make a shit ton of noise just to wake him up extra early, but then again, he wasn't certain what the deer had meant by "you'll regret it." Angel was pretty sure that if he woke up Alastor he would, indeed, regret it. 

Well, one mystery solved. Angel now understood what Husker had meant by "hard to take."

Pentious held back any hisses of pain until Angel left, melting into the heat with more appreciation than even the searing pain in his wounds could cover. Twisting around he found a way to cradle his head in his arms, close his eyes against the putrid color the water was turning, and try to doze past the agony. Depending on the spider's plan for him he might not get the luxury again.

It felt like a blow to his already struggling self that one moment Angel could act caring, like he understood, and also so easily wish to be rid of him. Whatever animosity aside, was he truly such a task? Even Alastor had understood the gamble he'd taken coming here, but then they'd always had a certain understanding. 

Perhaps some things did die with the new ages. 

Ironic that he was in Hell this long and still had some hope for decency out of people. Perhaps not the selfless good will of a gentle soul but just...it left a hollow ache in him that the first thing Angel had said was he’d planned to remove him. Not even Alastor had been that callous.

Downstairs was quiet, only Niffty waking this early on average. Charlie would wake and wander down within a short time of sunrise, ever eager to start her day. Really she was a bit of a work addict but there were worse hobbies to have than a lack of them. Neither woman expected Angel to be awake at the early hour, going about their own schedules with only a mild confusion when they could audibly hear Nuggets about the main floor.

As he came in through the back and wandered through the kitchen, Angel all but ran right over Niffty, who was in the process of making coffee. 

“Whoa there, toots, I almost stepped on ya. Sorry, didn't see ya through my armload of pig.” 

Nifty smiled and giggled, going back to her business. Angel found it strange that she hadn't spoken, but continued on his way towards the stairs, peeking to see if Charlie might be moving about. No such luck. He'd either have to suck it up and ride out the day, or go bother Charlie and Vaggie in their room, and he wasn't about to do that. Despite anything he had said in any move, he wasn’t much of a voyeur and there were some things that he really didn’t need to know.

He turned to head up the steps and see about the demon in his bathtub. He arrived without any interruptions at his room, and quietly came back in. He walked towards the bathroom door and peeked in, knowing that the inhabitant couldn't answer him if he knocked. He saw the cobra coiled into the water, which looked a very foul brown (probably dried blood to be honest). He had propped his head just above the water level. It dawned on Angel that since he was a snake, he was probably freezing in Angel's room, which was comfortable for a very fuzzy spider. For a cold blooded reptile? Not so much. He swore at himself mentally for not thinking of that sooner. Even Angel understood that reptiles usually required some heat source.

He set out a second blanket on the bed, and knowing that the water had to be getting cool, he opened the door gently and called out cautiously to the snake in the bathtub to wake up. Pentious snapped his head up, his eyes open and searching for the danger. 

"Hey, it's alright...its just me, remember?" He waited for the features of the demon to settle before approaching. 

"Is the water gettin’ cold?" He asked. Pentious nodded, even as he began to slide carefully out of the tub. Angel helped him to get out, then gently helped him dry off, even as Pentious began to try slapping Angel's hands away. Angel handed him the towel and let him control his own autonomy. Once dry, Angel tossed a thick sweater over the snake and picked him up, despite his protests and laid him gently on his bed. 

Angel knelt down to put himself at Pentious' level. "I know you're hurt, and I bet you're cold. You don't warm up from sweaters and stuff, do ya?

The other shook his head.

"Lemme carry ya downstairs. I can make a fire in the fireplace and move the rollaway down there. At least you can get warm." Angel was quite proud of himself to think of such a thing. He was pretty sure there weren’t any heaters in the hotel since it was hell, after all. It didn’t really get cold enough to warrant a heater. The hotel did have fireplaces though, mostly just for show, but they still worked. Anything he could do to make Pentious more comfortable had to be a good thing.

He was already trembling as he thought it over, some distant part of his mind registering that it was likely belated shock and emotional trauma more than cold. But he was cold, and Angel wanted him out of his rooms anyway. Slowly he started to nod before he remembered this was not a private residence as his panic returned. Pentious gestured in a stilted but anxious manner, throat bubbling as he tried not to speak but fought to, pantomiming upwards to where Angel threatened Alastor was, covering his left eye - the Overlord had made it clear he was not part of the hotel, not on his own merit, and the idea of being caught by the others in this state without the ability to explain...

Without thinking he lurched forward, grabbing Angel and clinging with the feeble strength his arms had. That crazy moth would surely kill him before realizing he was muted.

"Alright, alright, let's just breathe a minute. Just. Breathe." Angel wasn't sure what set the other off so badly, but he interpreted the actions as not wanting to leave this room, which complicated things a bit. Pentious was obviously shaken up about something and if he wanted to stay here in Angel’s room, well, he could make do and find a way to make it work. One way or another he had to go to the studio in a few hours, and he was pretty sure calling Val and asking off today so he could babysit the snake was not going to work. He also was having second thoughts about having Cherri come pick up Pentious. It seemed like right now he wanted to stay here with Angel, which honestly, Angel Dust found quite baffling. They had only been killing each other for the last sixty years or so. Obviously they hadn’t erased one another, honestly, Angel kinda enjoyed the fights. 

He also noticed that the cobra's hands were becoming increasingly cold, again. First things first, he needed to get this guy warm, and only one way to do that at this point. He stretched out on the bed, scooting to the edge to make room for his now roommate. Angel patted the bed. 

"Come 'ere, we gotta get ya warm somehow. If ya don’t wanna go downstairs to the fire, then ya just gonna have ta settle for snuggling up to tha fluffy spider."

Pentious looked at him in disbelief, then what appeared to be indignation, but slowly made his way over, lying with his back to Angel. 

Angel Dust snorted. "Yaint never gonna warm up all the way over there. C'mere." He slid all four arms around the other and held him close to his fuzzy chest. For a moment he was stiff, but then relaxed little by little until he was asleep.

At least when he was warm, not that he wanted to admit just how cuddly soft the spider was. Pentious could sleep with something closer to comfort and his mind was less apt to jar him with the spirals of trauma sleep was intended to avoid. It was beyond improper, and with a whore no less, but he gave in readily and slept deeply in a tangle around Angel. 

When morning broke Cherri had expected a call. She had a drunken fever dream of a few texts and something about her favorite punching bag being a few beans short, and rereading them while she nursed a hangover was...well...interesting. 

Babysit the edgelord? Why would either of them do that?

No time like the present, and since her boozy headache had woken her ass up early she decided she could call Angel and return the favor. 

Phone propped on her chest, laid on a ratty couch, she hit the speaker and waited for him to answer her.

Angel had slept for a total of about 45 minutes before he felt his phone vibrating on the nightstand. With a sigh (and a few swears) he reached over to quiet it, only for it to begin again in a matter of about 90 seconds. From the behavior pattern of aggressive rapid redial, it could only be Cherri. He finally answered, trying to keep his voice low so that the sleepy head in front of him wouldn't wake.

On her end she appreciated the quieter tone, head throbbing, but her own voice was always a bit abrasive. "Bout fuckin' time, Angie. How the hell am I supposed to wake your ass up if you ignore?" She huffed, dramatic but grinning. "And what th'fuck is this shit on my phone bout Mr. Snakes n ladders? Makes no sense without booze." Still on speaker she was scrolling again, looking through the slightly dodgy request for her help and her totally ditzy agreement to anything her bestie asked for.

Angel was rubbing between his eyes. Between the lack of sleep, drugs, and five minutes of peace, Angel was beginning to feel very stressed. 

"Listen, you're my best bitch, but if ya don't slow down just a titch, I swear by everything unholy I'm gonna walk over there and poke ya right in ya fuckin eye!" He threatened, a smile still in his voice. It wasn't a real threat and they both knew it. He'd been threatening her with it for years, had yet to ever follow through. 

"Hang on a minute" he'd been trying to extract himself from the coils of Pentious who was bearing a striking resemblance to a constrictor at the moment, wrapped around most of Angel Dust. He knew it was just for his warmth, and ordinarily he wouldn't mind, but he needed to have this particular conversation in private. It took some doing, but he'd at last pulled himself from the bed and covered the underlord thoroughly to preserve what warmth there was remaining. 

He explained most of the situation to Cherri, leaving out the parts regarding his deal with Alastor and the short run in from last night. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with the bitch fit Cherri would undoubtedly have at those details. 

He finished the explanation by telling her that he'd originally thought of her taking on Pentious during his convalescence because of her on again, off again past with the naga, but that he was having second thoughts and thought he might pursue another direction. He did, however, talk Cherri into bringing him over something that would make the cobra much more comfortable in Angel's absence.

Hanging up the phone, he knew it was time to get ready to tackle some vines. He picked out a pair of cropped jeans and a soft t-shirt today, since he knew he would be outside. He dressed in relative silence, letting Pentious sleep for now. Once finished, he left for the kitchen to have some breakfast and more importantly, coffee.

By now the hotel was bustling like usual. No new patrons but by the sounds and general hustle it was still lively. Niffty was darting around the main space, Charlie attempting to follow and decide on remodeling notes. Vaggie was slowing her down though, insistently grabbing her into an ongoing sidebar that the princess was only half listening to.

"-- stupid that we had to use it! Got a second pot for patrons, not because he's bogarting the coffee--" Vaggie groused.

"He's fine! It's all fine, Vaggie. Al just likes his coffee and he looks tired." Charlie wrote on her clipboard, alternating between pens she held in her teeth. 

"No, that's the point, hun. Look at him, he hasn't moved! I just," she snarled back at the bar where yes, Alastor sat staring into space with a whole pot of coffee in hand - tucked towards his chest protectively. "He's fucking insane and we just allow it! It's been what, an hour?" The moth dropped her voice, whispering harshly but Charlie just turned and patted her head with a bright smile.

"He's allowed to be tired, babe. He works hard! Should we go get doughnuts?" The offer of a quick breakfast date was enough to soften the fight out of the other woman, who nodded and just turned to scowl at the oblivious Overlord while Charlie finished her current list.

Angel Dust had made his way downstairs to the kitchen by way of the staff elevator, hoping to avoid running into anyone else. As he rounded the last corner he caught sight of Alastor, who honestly looked as though he'd seen better days. He was sitting at the bar and it looked as though he was hugging an entire pot of coffee? Fuckin' weirdo. Angel was not ready to deal with any of the red demon's attitude or commentary as of yet so he quickly rounded that last corner and ducked into the kitchen. 

After he'd had some toast and coffee, thank hell for that second pot he'd thought they'd never use, he was feeling a bit more like himself. He quickly made up some hot tea and grabbed a yogurt for his guest and peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

This was strange. Alastor appeared to have not moved an inch since Angel passed last time. Hmm. What was he up to now? Angel didn't have time or patience to waste on that. He had to get moving so he wouldn't be late. He scooted back to the staff elevator and then to his room. 

Pentious was awake, but still coiled, likely to conserve the heat he had.  
"Brought ya some tea and some yogurt. Ya gonna have ta eat food that don't need chewin' till ya heal more." He set the tray down while he got Nuggets ready to go out.  
"I hafta work for tha hotel for a few. I'll come see bout ya at lunch, Kay?" He saw Pentious nod before he left to go outdoors. He had stopped to check in with Charlie, and also notified her of his +1 status. He gave a brief explanation, carefully tiptoeing around his dealings with Alastor and the implications thereof. He would wage his own battles.

Charlie was excited about the guest, wishing him luck with 'bridging the gap of frenemies and bringing someone to the hotel!' before she gave him a hug, told him to have a great day, and ran off with Vaggie. Even for an outing she had project papers in her purse, sure to talk her girlfriend's ear off about her ideas.

It gave Angel some peace and quiet. The others were either too busy, or asleep in Husk's case, and by time he made it down towards lunch to answer a knock at the door no one else was getting, Alastor had finally snapped to and relocated himself to a parlor room chair. Sans coffee, he was still just sitting, idling his time with tunes he played for himself in staticky spirals on repeat as he propped himself up. Everything about him screamed exhaustion, so much so that he didn't notice or flinch when Husk let a very loud Cherri Bomb into the hotel and pointed her towards the courtyard

Angel was busy pulling the dried up and wildly growing vines covering the area closest to the outbuilding. He was slow about progress, especially in comparison to yesterday, but honestly, he was exhausted. He was getting ready to call it a day when Cherri showed up with the heating pad. Her eye blinked slowly, taking in the work Angel had completed already.

"Damn, Angie. I know you said you was workin your ass off, but shit. You are workin’”...she leaned over to look behind him…”you son of a bitch! You've worked the damn thing completely off!" She laughed. "But really, what the fuck, man? Don't tell me you're gonna stop hanging out n startin' shit? You are my favorite guy to party with! What's with all this shit?"

Angel inclined his head towards the patio table where they sat down to talk for a while. Angel filled her in on everything. Well, everything except the actual part about making a contracted deal. That part he kept to himself.

"So anyway, now I pretty much hafta behave 'cause Ol' Red has his eyes on me all the damned time" he complained.He went on to tell her about Pentious, how he'd been attacked by Vox and then showed up at the hotel.

"I guess seein' him like this reminds me a me." Angel said. "Anyway, last night I was thinkin that maybe since you an him had some on again off again history, maybe he could crash at your place, but I think he's afraid ta leave my room, to be honest. I talked ta Charlie this morning and she's happier than a pig in shit, sayin he might decide to stay."  
He shrugged. "An maybe he might, or he might not, but I guess I'm stuck wit em for now. At least till he heals a little more."

They visited for a few minutes longer, then Angel had to let her go since he needed to get ready to go to the studio. Back to filming, and back to Valentino. 

Honestly, he'd rather shit in his hands and clap.

The visit and explanation helped, although Cherri very much didn't want to think too much about what had happened to Pentious, it would just reopen her issues with Angel's job and snowball until she did something rash. Like set the studio on fire.

On her way out she stopped to look at the motionless Overlord seated in the lobby drawing room, waiting to even verify he was breathing before she left. The way he sat and buzzed like that was just...creepy. And that man had Angie's 'progress' in his hands. Great. Time to go blow off some steam.

Meanwhile the serpent on everyone's mind was mutely chastising himself for the hundredth time in recent hours. A few more hours of sleep and he'd reached out to find himself in strange territory and his panicked hit him so hard he'd fallen from the bed. Next thing he knew he had stolen the blanket and wedged himself under Angel's bed in a fit and now...now he couldn't bring himself to leave. His wounds ached, bleeding sluggishly and making him dizzy with the scent. The space felt too small but the room felt too big and even hurting it felt better than willing himself to be out and exposed...but to what? An overly decorated room? Sir Pentious had no idea how to chip away at these anxieties and nightmares, but he could tell they were absurd. At least, mostly. The fear felt real.

Arriving back in his room, Angel noticed immediately that his bed was empty, which was concerning. He sat Nuggets down, quickly peeking into the bathroom, but no luck. The snake was nowhere to be seen. It was when Angel turned around and saw Nuggets shuffling and rooting under the bed that he figured out where the cobra had gone. He sighed and set up the heat pad on the bed, plugging it in and turning it on. He sat down on the bed for a minute, and then spoke in as calm and quiet a voice as he could manage. His nerves were shot, he needed sleep, he needed a hit of powder, and he had to go to work. Peachy. 

"Hey, I uh, I brought ya somethin. It’s a heat pad. It'll help ya ta get warm. You'll need ta come up here though. Dunno if ya know it but pigs...they're omnivores and well, yer still bleedin. I don't want Nuggets ta go chewin on ya jus' cause yer hurt. C'mon up here and lay down, would ya? I'm really tired, been workin my ass off outside and now I gotta go back ta tha studio an I never know how long I'll be, so's it might be late 'fore I get back. I'll get Charlie ta bring ya up some dinner later. Don't worry, she an Vaggie, they're good people. Better than me, and they are happy yer here. Ya know, Charlie would be ass over teakettle if ya decided ta stay awhile, but yer welcome ta stay in here if ya wanna, I don’t mind ya company. I gotta get movin now. I'll be back later. Use the pad, it'll help keep ya warm. Cherri says hi, by the way. Didn't know if ya wanted company yet or not. "

He patted the bed and then got up and changed into his signature coat and miniskirt, ran a comb through his hair, grabbed his work duffel and made his way to the studio.

The cobra knew that about pigs but hadn’t realized what an issue it would be to extract himself without being roughly nosed by the petite swine. As it was Angel was long gone by time he got himself back on the bed, cold and pig driving him to obey the gentle instructions. It did feel nice although he missed the electric blanket from his ship - which made him sigh and then regret sighing as it stung in his throat. 

Watching on Vox's monitor as the media lord shot his ship down with a shocking use of a wifi tower had been disheartening, and with it most of his possessions. So frustrating.

But at least...he could sleep here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if we've mentioned it before, but if you want to find us on Twitter, we are both there! 
> 
> @DressedFully  
> @PornstarInHell


	6. Welcome To The Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust gets a bit of a reality check.  
> We get to know Valentino a bit better  
> Husker saves the day and then complains about it.

The day was looking to be an easy one at the studio. With their overlord recovered from a hangover and back to heavy duty, rewards of light work were passed out to those who'd pleased him and shit jobs or a bullet to those who failed. 

Angel especially was in favor with Valentino and one of his first shoots was with a demon he often enjoyed even recreationally, a fan favorite and easy assignment.

Angel sighed in relief when he saw the schedule for the day. It looked to be an easy afternoon, working with some of his favorite regulars from the studio, most of whom made his job a lot easier. Unlike his last day at work when he'd had so much green talent to work with. 

Angel powered right through the first set of the day, lack of sleep notwithstanding. He hated to admit it, but between getting so little sleep and it being disrupted at that, he had been so exhausted that by the end of his first shoot he'd had the set director offering him some random bump of speed to help him feel more energetic, and to set what the director saw as Angel's temperamental nature at ease. It wasn't that Angel Dust’s performance was lacking, or that he was otherwise lagging behind, but more a matter of he'd worked with the director for so many years that the guy could just tell when Angel was struggling to keep his energy strong, as Angel Dust definitely was this morning. Getting the spider to admit as much was nearly impossible.

"Nah, I'm good" he'd refused, waving the offer away with a flick of his secondary hand. "I’ve got my coffee. It'll kick in pretty quick, an’ I’ll be right back ta bein’ me." If he had been paying closer attention, he might have seen the skeptical look levied his way as he took the last drink of the now lukewarm beverage. The director was fetching a cup for himself, so he'd offered to get Angel a refill, which Angel gratefully accepted, one less thing for him to chase after. He got changed and ready for his next shoot, a simple enough assignment.

It was after a couple of successfully completed sets that a new intern was waiting outside his dressing room when he went back to clean up. She was a cute, doe eyed little thing that still looked excited that she'd been asked to 'go fetch Angel Dust' and the wait had not been long enough for her to calm her starstruck expression. 

Fiddling with her immaculate pink nails, she rocked in place before she saw him and near launched herself at the star. "Oh-oh Angel Dust! Hi! Um, I was told to get you but-but wow, Hi! Oh my goodness, you're so beautiful in person- Oh that was weird, I'm so sorry!" Her hands rose like she wanted to pat him off and retract her words physically but she didn't, hovering instead.

Angel Dust was feeling fabulous and really finding his stride. As a matter of fact, it was the best he'd felt all week! 'Musta finally caught my second wind!' He'd thought to himself with a genuine smile. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d pulled an all-nighter before coming to work, although most of his all-nighter’s were a lot more fun than cleaning up snake vomit and walking his pig and talking to a drunken Cherri Bomb.

He had rounded the corner to get to his dressing room to try cleaning up before his next shoot and although he had planned to take a short power nap, he found himself energized and didn't need one. Speaking of things he didn't need, there was someone who looked suspiciously like an intern waiting at his door. She was pretty enough with those calm gentle eyes. It was a mystery to him as to why Val hadn't tossed her into at least a few films. His curiosity was short lived, however, as she began rattling along sounding an awful lot like Niffty, which made him grin all the more and he even giggled at the thought of Niffty working in this industry! As she prattled on he simply stood and let her, sipping at his long neglected coffee, which was almost cold at this point. 

When he began to worry that she needed to breathe, he lightly placed a single slender finger on her lips to hush her momentarily for him to ask a single question.

"A'right cutie, what didja need?"

The sweet-faced girl smiled and had the most fetching blush, all the way to her tall ears.  
"OH!" She said, as if she had just remembered that there was a reason why she had been waiting on him. "Yes, um, I was sent to get you , uh, to bring you back with me." She had gone from rambling to slowly tripping over each word. "Of course if you need cleanup or changing I can wait for you, Mr Dust."

He inclined his head for her to follow him inside, and she obediently followed him in. "I really just need a quick brush out, so have a seat anywhere and I'll be just a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Mr Dust" she answered quietly, taking a seat at the vanity, looking at the plethora of products strewn about.

"Please, just call me Angel, or even Angie is fine." He requested, and the girl sputtered in lost manners as she tried to adopt the informality.

Once he had applied and then brushed the powder from his coat, leaving it with a shine, he stood and picked up his coffee cup, "ok sweetie. Lead the way."

He may not have been told where they were headed, but there was really only one person who could interrupt filming, or who would dare to. She led him to the elevator up, chattering all the while about films she had seen him in and how much she loved his costumes and makeup skills. Punching the button for Valentino's office rather than his penthouse, she was fearless on the ride with her sparkling eyes on Angel like no one else existed. 

When the door dinged open she was the first one out, making a line past an unoccupied couch rather than the pimp at his desk.

Valentino had been in work mode, as if he was not a work addict, since his hangover had let him stare at a screen for more than two seconds. Trust mixing opium and tequila to kill him every time. Such a foul fucking drink. 

Two hands worked the keyboard, one tapping the actual touch screen as he reviewed scenes and photos, editing and examining them for his exacting level of quality. It was a blessing to have extra hands, still able to smoke a fragrant cigar as he did the work of at least three men. 

He barely cast the star a glance when they came in, but he shifted back in his seat to make space on his lap expectantly, typing harshly as he finished something.

Angel wasn't sure yet what to make of Val's body language. On the one hand, he was sure the pimp had to have one hell of a bangin’ hangover, and be behind schedule with things as well. That could easily lead to his distracted mood, almost as if he was ignoring Angel's presence. Then again, Angel had been disciplined enough times to know that it could be anticipated, or it could come up without a warning and catch him completely off guard. He tried to push that thought from his mind, he hadn’t done anything to warrant being disciplined. Angel might be a bit foolhardy at times, but he wasn’t stupid enough to purposely bring the wrath of the overlord crashing down over his head. Angel had enough going on already with this top secret contract with Alastor, he couldn’t afford to make Valentino curious enough to start snooping. The pimp had eyes and ears everywhere.

In either instance, the quickest way to raise Val's suspicions that something was up would be for Angel to appear fearful or act in any suspicious manner. He knew if he was in the presence of his pimp he was expected to do at least three things: refer to him as Daddy, greet him with a kiss, and Angel's seat was always Val's lap. 

So Angel strolled across the office, handing off his empty cup to the intern for a refill and leaned in planting a soft kiss to Valentino, at the offered corner of the pimps mouth, the giant demon never missing a tap or keystroke. “You sent for me, Daddy?” Angel cooed sweetly as he took his place on Valentino’s lap.

He spared a hand from typing to run claws through Angel's hair, down his stomach to rest on his thigh. "Mmm. So good to me, my Angel." An acknowledgment but not really an answer. Off to the side the intern gathered them coffee, prattling quietly about both the shoot she'd fetched him from and how excited she was to see it finished. The first time the pimp looked away from his work was to dismiss the girl once she'd finished her task.

Still in a tone of work distraction Valentino hit a few keys and close ups from the other days films popped up on his screen. All of them featuring Angel. "Have to ask, doll, did you get a bad stash or do I gatta gut the dealer again? You look positively lucid...and I know they try to cheat me on the good shit." His hand rose, sinking into Angel's chest fluff like a cherished pet cuddled in his lap.

Angel's mouth and throat went dry. This...this was not good. He knew how to think on his feet, by now it was a survival instinct, especially concerning Val. Angel needed a good story, and fast.

"Uh, Daddy, I can explain that...I uh, had a problem that mornin', I kinda got started late and I musta forgot to put my stash in my work duffel. When I got here you was busy with the VIPs upstairs an’ I didn't wanna bother ya, I figured I'd be ok for a while...y'know? I was tryna be your good boy and go on with tha show an’ all."

Angel leaned in and nuzzled close to the giant pimp's chest, a clear show of affection. Also a damned good way to distract the giant pimp. If he could get Valentino's thoughts to run along more physical lines, maybe he'd forget the discussion about his drugs, or lack thereof. 

Angel was acutely aware that Valentino preferred his favorite boy to be high off his ass when filming...it hadn't been formally set in as a rule, although Angel was generally not in the mood to try to be sober. The fact that Valentino had noticed was certainly not a good thing. Angel being too sober for any length of time was bound to raise the pimp’s suspicions, and that was the last thing Angel needed at this point. The situation was certainly not ideal, and Angel could only hope that Big Vee bought the story he had stammered out to him. 

The Overlord hit a few more images, frowning as he listened to the excuses but feeling they had merit. Leaning back he drug Angel with him, hands shifting him astride his hips as one cupped his chin to rub his thumb over a pretty, fluffy cheek. "Such a hard little worker for once. Good boy, Angelcakes. Good, good little slut." He all but ground the spider flat to him, one hand on his ass, hips, back and he looked between his mismatched eyes.

"You filmed beautifully, my prettiest little doll on camera. I actually kinda liked seeing that spark in your eyes, bit o'fire like the old days...and you handled Vox like you had the remote!" He chuckled lowly, still not quite smiling. 

Then all of his claws tightened, drawing blood in dozens of pricks. Leaning to within a kiss, he peered into too bright eyes with a hiss. "So what's your excuse today, sweetcheeks? Cuz baby, I cant even smell it on ya and you had alllll yesterday to yourself."

Angel was just beginning to relax a bit when the train left the tracks...quickly. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, had he forgotten to do even a bump before work? He silently cursed himself for the oversight. He'd been feeling pretty exhausted when he arrived, but he didn't think he'd been that tired. Hell. He was bailing water from a sinking ship at this point and he knew it. Trying to convince Val that he was mistaken would be a fool's errand...Angel was basically sitting right next to those sensitive antennae. When Val said he couldn't smell it, that was not a bluff. Those over-sensitive antennae could have detected drug use on the other side of the room. Let alone in his lap.

"I'm sorry--Ah!" Those sharp claws had begun to clamp down more tightly, and between the broken skin and brute force of those huge vice-like hands, he had a hell of a motivation to come up with something believable--and fast. Valentino didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I...I thought since everything went so good before that maybe I could do a better job if I wasn't trippin' Daddy! Please, I can do whatever ya want me to...I just wanna do th' best i can ta make Daddy happy 'n keep him that way!" 

Val's face was unreadable, which provided absolutely zero reassurance to Angel Dust.

"Went so good? What, you like taking cock on a clear mind now baby? Think you got the skill to look sweet'n fucky without it?" Pulling harder his claws sank, an inch into flesh before he let up with a snarl. "Its that fucking hotel ain't it? Did they take it or just convince your stupid ass you could go clean, hm?" One hand tore free from his hip, finding his throat instead to hold almost gently compared to the others.

"If you want me happy, my Angel, you'd get your ass back here where you belong. I don't like seeing them use you for that fucking stupid scheme. You? Redeemed? We both know you just wanted air and I fucking gave it to you but this sober shit ain't gonna fly long. Next thing you'll be asking days off, talking fucking restraint n'limits'n'shit and I'll hafta knock that pisshole to the ground." Valentino growled, red teeth bared in something like a smile as he leaned in, pulling claws free to hug the spider close.

"Besides~ I miss you here. In my bed, at my call. We both know your needs, your wants, why do we keep having this talk." Face in Angel's throat he licked a line there, saccharine sweet with a threat of fangs, almost enjoying the undiluted scent of his boy. His favorite, cherished little whore.

Angel let his body relax onto Valentino, he was shaken, but although he had been a bit without upsetting his pimp, he had been in this position before, for various reasons. Things were more complicated now, however. Even if he left the hotel at this point, he would still be bound by the contract he'd signed. Why did everything always have to be so hard? He'd been working so hard on getting free of Valentino that he'd failed to factor in the fact that he had two sets of rules to play by, and they were diametrically opposed. He had to somehow find balance between them or he would surely fail. Gains would be slower, but gains, even small ones, were still gains.

"It ain't them, Daddy. It was all me. It was stupid...I was stupid. I'm sorry, an' I won't try it again, promise. Please Daddy, please don't take it all away. I'll work extra days, I'll come early, an stay late..." Angel made every promise he could think of to placate the pissed-off pimp. Angel Dust began to let his hands wander over the pimp's chest slowly massaging the muscles under that thick skin in an effort to soften the mood and not to mention calming the Overlord that was sitting under him.

"I ain't gonna stop bein yer good boy. I'm still yours forever, Daddy. Ain't nothin or nobody never gonna change that." He had said it quietly, but he was close enough that he knew Valentino had heard it. 

The larger demon relaxed, letting the fire of irritation in his blood melt to something more warm and liquid. Angel always knew how to touch him, how to pull the man out of the demon and say what he wanted to hear. 

"I'm getting soft on you." He grumbled, half warning while his teeth trailed a threatening line between throat and shoulder. "But least your excuses are dead. Hate it when you lie to me baby." Claws raked shallow pink lines through Angel's fur, rough but careful as he mapped out his lithe frame, almost inspecting him. "Just want what's best for my star, want my sweet Angel to enjoy his hell and mine. That's not too selfish, is it? I tell you not to think and you go'n do it anyway and look where it gets us. You're so behind on payments I don't think you can work enough to pay me back..." No matter how sweet his words dipped it was a threat, a poisoned scold against all the changes that fucking hotel had put in his pet's head. 

Talking into fluff, the pimp continued quietly so Angel was forced to stay close and listen. "If you can't get what I ask, do what I ask, what good are you? Thinking when all you need do is suck and fuck and DO YOUR JOB." Fangs sank until they met, his mouth monopolizing the stretch between jaw and shoulder in a possessive hold that quelled only a smidge of his anger.

Angel hissed at the sudden and sharp pain of Val's fangs piercing the tender meat of his shoulder. Knowing better than to obey his body and pull away from the pain, he embraced his deeply rooted masochistic self and leaned into it.

"I'll be good, Daddy. I know my place is where you tell me, doin’ what you tell me. I'll work extra hard to catch up what I owe, 'n' I won't lie no more, neither." He had begun by choking it out, but by the end of the declaration, his voice had relaxed a bit. 

He let his head fall on Valentino's chest, nuzzling and tucking himself under the pimp's strong chin. "Baby loves his Daddy." Something he knew Valentino always liked to hear, especially when given freely, without prompting.

A happy, clicking rattle in his chest eased his temper back from his urge to make Angel scream his obedience and Valentino sighed. Head leaning back, just relishing that sweet voice a moment, he nodded. "Just what I want to hear, sugar." 

It felt like hours before he was willing to sit up and open his eyes, and even then the technical work of industry had lost its draw. Summoning another cigar the porn lord slapped Angel's backside with a jerk of his head. "Fetch daddy a drink and get my mind off this fuckin' headache, Angelcakes. You ain't filming no more t'day." 

And he wouldn't. Fuck the schedule and whatever else they'd either planned, he wanted to enjoy his pet for the night. Without that damn voyeur of a friend getting a free show. Fucker had too much film of his ass as it was.

It was hours later and nearing midnight again before Angel Dust managed to make his leave from the studio. He was still fairly wobbly, between the harsh use of his body and the enforced high he was on, he welcomed the car Valentino had insisted upon sending him home in. Honestly it was a necessity. Angel was certain he never could have walked home.

Angel was trying to make his fuzzy mind work, figuring up his ideas of right and wrong things from his day. He knew that being stoned off his ass wouldn't help his totals but unfortunately that couldn't be avoided. At least he only used his own stash, so he was within the rules there. He gave up trying to do the mental math and looking out the window of the hired ride, he discovered that he was only about a block away from the hotel. Before he could manage to forget he sent his check-in message that he'd made it home alright, determined to keep his ass in Val's good graces. The whole situation became a little more real today and he was going to have to triple his efforts if he was ever going to make life better for himself.

Looking at the facade of the hotel he noticed how peaceful it looked. If he could just manage to get himself inside and upstairs without running into anyone else, he'd be more than pleased. The last thing Angel wanted was to have to explain himself to anyone, especially Charlie and Vaggie. He was pretty sure he couldn’t handle Charlie’s disappointed eyes or Vaggie’s lectures on responsibility and clean living.

The only obstacle was Husk and one look at Angel when he stumbled through the door and halted any shit talk on the tip of his tongue. Sliding from behind the bar he made his way to the spider, and tucked a shoulder under one of his arms without asking. "Time for a rest, eh kid?" No stupid questions bout a rough day or how he felt, just a strong support to get Angel to his room without falling face first in a hall somewhere.

He hadn't wanted to say it straight to him, but Husk knew shit would get rough before it got better. Angel was playing a dangerous game, and while he knew Al hadnt meant to throw him under the bus so to say, he wasn't pulling punches either. So it fell on him to make up for the lack of empathy the deer worked with. Funny, given that his own had died long ago.

"Just getcha to your room, aight?" He huffed, hoping that was enough to show he cared.

Angel was almost to the door when he realized that he had that funny feeling in his head...strange, it felt like he was crashing after a hefty dose of amphetamine, but he hadn't taken any, had he? It didn't make any sense, and he couldn't think about it right now, anyway. It was all he could do to get himself inside the front doors. 

Of course, the front door had been his short term goal, but he hadn't saved enough energy to get much farther than there. He felt his head spin and knew he was now literally crashing--into the floor. 

Although he had braced for the landing, instead he felt soft, warm arms around him. Somebody who felt very comforting had caught him. It took his brain a moment to register that the smell of stale smoke and cheap booze meant that Husker had bailed him out. 

He had meant to thank him, but his words were hopelessly slurred into one another. He could tell Husker had said something, and although the words were familiar, Angel couldn’t sort out what they meant. As the elevator lurched into its ascent. Angel Dust lost what balance he'd had as he could feel both the spinning of the room as well as the earth falling out from under him. 

He tried again to speak, but was shushed by the chimera who was almost carrying Angel at this point. Finally they had arrived at Angel's room. Angel Dust was aware of being at the door to his room, but before he could manage to remind Husk that there was a fully grown and shell-shocked cobra inside, he found himself dropped gently onto his bed, which was at least pleasantly warm.

Husk stopped at the door, just looking at it and weighing the amount of support Angel was pulling just to stay up. He seemed really out of it, stank of blood and sex and if he looked for it drugs, but that was more normal than not. Except lately. "Your job is such a shitshow." It was a weak complaint as he shuffled Angel to basically kick open his door for him, hefting the spider up bridal style to get him inside.

There was a clatter and angry hissing, the mattress half askew as someone weighty threw themselves into hiding at his rough entry but Husk just rolled his eyes and dropped the spider onto his bed with less hostility than he was trying to show. A heft with his hip fixed the bed, received more gurgling hisses. "Shut the fuck up, I ain't gonna look atcha." Whatever that was about wasn't his business. 

"Taking the pig, make sure he dont die or nothing." Husk scooped up Nuggets, little fluffy bed and all, and left Angel to his angry bed with a firm shut of the door behind him. Felt too weird being all nice and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has complaints about the chapter posting later than usual, please be sure to send them to Alastor.
> 
> I'm certain that he would be more than happy to discuss your complaints over a nice, personal, and private lunch together. 
> 
> :)


	7. Ebb And Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Angel catches a few small breaks.
> 
> Sir Pentious still feels broken.
> 
> Alastor is ready to break things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just have one day of relative sanity in the (literally) god forsaken hotel?
> 
> Turns out that maybe we can. 
> 
> Unless you happen to be Alastor. 
> 
> I kinda feel sorry for him in this chapter.

Angel knew that he should put on his pajamas, or at least slip off his boots, but he couldn't manage to sit up long enough to do either thing. Every time he shut his eyes it felt like the entire room had been transported to some wild spin cycle and he was the ballast. He ended up hanging one leg off and putting his foot on the floor, which although it didn't solve the problem completely, it did help. Kinda.

He desperately needed to sleep, and though he didn't want the snake under his bed to remain there, he knew there wasn't much to do about getting him to come out. He tried coaxing Pentious out by speaking gently, but his words sounded even to himself like babble and the tone of his voice was enough to make himself wince. Scratch that idea. Angel couldn't have managed getting himself out of the bed, let alone getting Sir Pentious into it. At this rate, he could probably fall out on the floor and just sleep next to the naga under the bed, but that would be about it, and he didn’t fancy lying under his bed when he was already on the bed and it felt so warm and soft. He sighed and tried closing his eyes. He wasn't even aware that he'd fallen asleep.

Pentious calmed after the room was quiet for a bit, condemning himself for the pit of rolling fear in his guts and feeling bad once he'd pulled himself up and saw Angel stretched out like a called corpse. 

With hands that jerked away every time he imagined Angel twitched, he carefully pulled himself onto the bed, then Angel. His hood tried to flare, breath hissing when he found his fingers were too clumsy to get Angel to comfortable rights. It was improper to sleep in such garb, and while he wouldn't undress the other he had thought he could handle boots. Evidently not, when Angel wore such odd footwear and had legs a mile long! Pentious settled for propping a pillow under his ankles so his boots didn’t muss the bed, fixing others around his head. 

With a fluster that made him squint, averting all gazes away, he curled up beside him in a tight knot that preserved what he thought was propriety but felt absolutely ghastly. Two days in and unable to feel the progress of healing, he was near his limit before actually wishing a tiny bit he'd just been killed. Never ending pain was wrecking him mentally, but he managed to sleep in a burrow of blankets and Angel. At least for a few hours.

There was a loud, rapid, and insistent knocking at the door. Angel tried to sleep through it, but when he discovered that to be impossible, he went with plan B--Ignore it until it goes away. It refused to go away. With a quiet swear under his breath, Angel decided that he was going to have to answer the door to make this irritating knocking stop.

Angel slowly opened one eye, and then the other, wincing at the light that shone in through the window. His pounding head felt as though it would explode, and the fact that he was shivering from head to toes wasn’t doing much in the way of helping. He wasn't sure just how much of his stash Valentino had fairly well force fed to him, but he was dreading the thought of finding out. Dammit, everything had gotten all kinds of fucking sideways, all in one awful day.

Another series of knocks, louder this time, followed by voices...Charlie and Vaggie, if Angel wasn't mistaken. He sighed, if that guess was correct, it was a wonder that they hadn’t just brought up the key to his room and let themselves in for a “wellness check” or whatever they called it this week. He took a breath and tried sitting up.

"Hang...oh shit...ow..."he mumbled under his breath as he caused the level of throb in his head to multiply exponentially..."I'll be right there." He hoped it had been loud enough for them to hear. In either case, the knocking had subsided for now. Small mercies.

Angel began to sit up but quickly realized that he had an entire snake literally wrapped around him. He knew it wasn't as much a physical as a heat seeking behavior, as he gently tried to loosen the coils from around his middle, which prompted the naga to startle awake with a vicious hiss, his hood flaring out dangerously. Of course after a second, the hood fell and the hiss stopped as Pentious realized what was going on and flushed a bit as he separated himself from Angel Dust. 

"Hey, it's ok" he whispered "you were cold, I get it" the snake nodded.

Angel hauled himself out of the bed and staggered to the door, opening it to reveal Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie had come bearing food and coffee, and Vaggie had come because Charlie had come. 

Angel let them in, clearing a corner of his vanity for the tray of food. Pentious, to his credit, hadn't bolted back under the bed at least, but he was hunkered down beside it, just his eyes peeking up over to watch the goings on.

Angel motioned for him to come and have some tea and grits, which Charlie had thoughtfully made for the serpent. He slowly made his way over and Angel left him to do so. He knew from experience that it was best to let him approach things at his own speed and on his own terms. 

While he ate a piece of toast, Charlie looked over the angry looking bite on Angel's shoulder, and using the first aid kit from Angel's room she cleaned it out and dressed it. Angel wasn't too worried, with his regenerative body, it would be healed by tomorrow anyway. He might have scars, but the fur covered them. It was fine. It wasn't like he had a shortage of scars...what was one more?

She told him that he had been in rough shape arriving home and that Nuggets was with Husker for now, probably remaining there until Pentious had healed up.  
At the mention of his name, the serpent looked up as Charlie was approaching him to survey his wounds. Although he was clearly uncomfortable and obviously looked as though he was going to pass out, he survived her examination of his wounds. She even managed to get a look at the chaos Vox had left in the naga's mouth. She peered inside with assistance of a pen light and winced audibly. 

"You'll be at least a month before you can even think about being able to talk again. It'll probably be about 2 weeks give or take before you can eat soft chewable food. There's a lot of damage in there. But," she added brightly "we have plenty of rooms and if you'd like to stay here as a patient in the meantime, you are welcome to. We turn no one away." 

Pentious, using his hands, made a motion like he was drawing on one hand with a finger from the other hand and then stared expectantly at them. It took Angel Dust a minute to realize that he was asking for something to write on and with. He pointed to the desk behind the snake, who quickly found a pen and paper and scribbled a hasty note, handing it to Angel. Reading the note and then nodding at the snake, a moment of understanding passing between them. 

"He wants to commit as a patient at least for now. But he'd rather stay with me, an’ I'm alright with that." Angel shrugged noncommittally. He supposed that the snake had grown on him a little since his arrival. 

If Charlie had been a firework, she would have lit up the noonday sky. 

She rattled off a ton of things to Pentious, about paperwork and interviews and such. He simply nodded, looking a bit overwhelmed and nearly regretting his decision. Once that discussion had ended Charlie told Angel to take the day off, as he'd been working so hard and was clearly unwell last night.  
She didn't have to tell him twice. As soon as the two women left, Angel and the newest resident of the Happy Hotel went back to bed.

The rest of the hotel was quiet, Husk having given a basic and reluctant report to Alastor before the Overlord had marched off to his office with aggressively happy music playing in his wake. There he took out his copy of the contract, smiling tight, as he took advantage of skills Angel didn't have. 

A tap and a command and the parchment started to explain exactly -why- Angel already had 32 points. It was unprecedented! 

Sobriety, punctuality, modesty and manners. Yes, those checked out. Enthusiasm? Enthusiasm was a virtue? In what wacky universe did that make sense? Mercy he could legitimize, maybe paired with compassion, but then determination was listed and he wanted to throw his hands up. The din of his external waves was a cacophony of metallic groans and skips that echoed in the tidy room as he brooded over the list. 

This was quite not what he'd hoped for.

At this rate he had effectively lost autonomy to deny Angel fondling his ears and antlers whenever he wished and was 8 points, a single day at this rate, from having to learn what 1st base was. 

He wasn't scared. But he could dread the very breath Angel took. This was just...frustrating! Hopefully the blossoming do-gooder would stay in bed and give him time to think!

A few hours later, Angel Dust woke up feeling a little less pain in his head. He was by no means normal, but he didn't feel as rough as earlier. He rubbed his head for a moment before he dragged himself out of the bed and rummaged through the duffel he used for work, finding that all important little pouch and looking inside to see what was left of its contents. It was about 2/3 gone, which was honestly less used than Angel might have suspected. The only solution he could come up with was that the set director spiked his coffee with the amphetamine he'd turned down. Asshole probably was the one that ratted him out to Vee as well, setting that whole scenario into motion. Angel should've known better than to publicly turn down what was offered. Now he knew he could count on Val being on his ass every time he got the chance. Angel was gonna have to keep using or he risked losing any chance of being able to stay at the hotel. He knew that if he started changing for the better his chain would get jerked short quickly enough to whiplash and he'd have to live at the studio again. He'd really rather not. Truth be told. He had felt better during his first few days this week than he had since his death.

He'd never admit it, of course, but Alastor had been right.

He hadn't really considered redemption possible, so it wasn't a realistic goal. Now that there was a goal that he would truly hope for, he had a motivation to strive towards these bigger, better things. If eating shit for a while was going to yield him better days later, well sign him up. He was willing to give it his all to secure those goals.

He made himself a decent sized hit of the pcp he had and took it, not so much for the high now as just to maintain enough in his system to keep him outta trouble with Valentino. He wouldn't repeat that stupid mistake. 

Angel gathered the dishes left from breakfast to take them downstairs to the kitchen. He wanted to see Husk, as well to thank him for what he'd done.

Mid morning was calm, everyone getting in what work they could before inevitably getting distracted later in the day. The ladies were working on interior design, somewhere on a floor above his if voices carried correctly in this madhouse. Down stairs Niffty was running boxes of supplies around while Husk watched the door. It was a lazy chore, one that had not yet yielded anything but the six of them, but it gave him something to do while restocking the bottles the ladybug brought him and rolling his eyes at her squeaking scolds not to drink them all.

When Angel approached she all but snatched the dishes from his hands, wished him a chipper 'Morning!' And darted off to clean them herself. Leaving him grasping at nothing in the lobby. Angel could see Husker standing by the doorway. He made his way over to speak with him.

"I don't remember much 'bout gettin in last night, but Charlie told me that you took care a stuff and that you got Nuggets took care of for now. I jus’ wanted ta, yanno, say thanks and shit. Val had me on a rough trip and I don't want ta be a pain in the ass. So, thanks''

The old cat paused, looking sideways at Angel with a soft huff before he resumed his task. "Yea, don't mention it. Really. Wasn't nothing and you'd have just broke your head on the floor or some shit. Just got your ass outta the way." He hated thanks, it made him feel all connected to people and that was the last thing he wanted. "Though you got balls, gettin' around like that. And bed bugs the size of snakes." 

Looking over at Angel he took in how tired he still looked, rambling just as awkwardly as Husk felt. Lifting a bottle he half held it out, offering but not pressing. Like he didn't care.

Angel Dust waved off the booze...for now...he figured he'd probably hit up the bar later. Hopefully yesterday's total clusterfuck hadn't wiped out any points he'd made so far. He really should check to see where he fell on that list, anyway...

"Shit, I figured tha girls would tell ya...the egg-lord himself has been my roommate the last couple days. He was a gift from old Red." He rolled his eyes, still not over that whole fiasco. "Anyways, Sir Pantyless is gonna be stayin here while he's healin up. Vox kinda wrecked him and then shredded his fuckin tongue outta his mouth, so he can't talk. He's pretty shell-shocked about the whole thing and super skittish. Ya probably freaked his ass out last night. Almost feel sorry for him."

"I better get movin. I got rounds ta make. But I owe ya one." He said before parting ways.  
Husk tried to hide the way his eyes widened, playing it off as surprised Angel turned down booze and not at what he'd learned about the poor serpent. If anyone knew Alastor's issues against Vox, it was the cat. And fuck if he didnt wish he knew half of it. Pawning him off at Angel was more of a kindness then either of them probably realized, and Alastor would never own up to it.

"Don't owe shit, just forget it." He grumbled to Angel's back. Popping the cap off a bottle of swill whiskey he took a long drink and settled into his favorite slouch. "Well fuck, ain't you a gentleman." It was directed at the radio behind the bar, quiet and innocuous and knowing that even dimly his friend would hear him.

Angel was dreading having to go see Alastor, and especially for the reason that he needed to see him. He knew, however, that he had to have more of his drugs unless he wanted Valentino breathing down his neck in both the literal and the physical sense. He also couldn't afford being made to move back into the studio, so as much as he hated it, he had to go find the other demon. Seeing that it was still early in the day, he started off for Alastor's office. Having arrived, he found the door shut. So he knocked politely and waited. After a few moments, he knocked a second time, but he still got no response. It was clear that no one was inside the office, so Angel left to search for his would-be dealer upstairs, where his room was.

His door was still where he promised it would be, standing out with its bright red just as much as the soft glow of barely visible ward veves. A soft hum of music leaked from inside, upbeat and erratic in the tones only the old jazz players could capture. Melodies made by improvisation and a soul deep desire to dance and express energy through music.

Before Angel could knock the door opened, a wisp of dark shadow shaped like the Overlord peering at the spider with a Cheshire grin stretching far, far too wide. It waved him in, leading him to an old fashioned parlor laden with trinkets and baubles from the early half of the millennia and Alastor seated at a desk with tools in hand as he tinkered with a small mechanical motor. He had a manic hum to his eyes, and smiled a bit too tight, like he was working for the sake of working with no other course to find peace in his mind. "Good Morning, Angel Dust."

Angel Dust was surprised by the door opening before he'd even knocked, but he was completely shocked to see a shadow of the room's occupant answering the door on it's own, no less, like a fucking butler! Alastor was always full of surprises, that was for sure.  
Speaking of surprises, there was much, much more room in Alastor's suite than in Angel's. It felt like an entire house had been transplanted into the hotel. Of course, Alastor was a very powerful overlord. So it kinda made sense in a way. 

"Good morning to you too, Alastor, " he offered in return. He hadn't forgotten their last conversation and he didn't really want a repeat. " I ah...well...Val figured out I was tryna stay clean, so he kinda put about a third of my stash in me last night, and I think the set director slipped some speed inta my coffee yesterday. I turned it down, I didn't want it, and didn't figure it out till I crashed this morning." He rubbed his head, wanting nothing more than to get outta this room. "Anyhow, I need ta ask for more, since I used a lot more than I wanted to. Looks like imma hafta keep appearances up at the studio, at any rate."

Politely Alastor stopped his fiddling to give Angel his attention, gloved hands folded under his chin as he listened before he chuckled. "Angel, my friend, you don't need to make excuses with me. If you need more you simply need to ask. This was about you, if you recall. I frankly don't care why you enjoyed your vices." 

Standing he moved around the desk, going to a small box held on the overstuffed shelf beside his mantle to pull down and sort the contents. "I'm not your father," he continued conversationally, "And I'm barely your keeper. You're a grown man and I suspect you can handle your affairs." Holding out another dime bag between two claws his smile was almost genuine. 

"How is your pet, by the way. He was positively ragged last I saw and did not appreciate my medical skills very much." A small thud in the distance was the door shutting, then another at the parlor as his shadow rejoined him to melt into blackness at his feet.

Angel nodded his thanks as he took the bag from Alastor who was, as predicted, enjoying the entire situation a bit too thoroughly. Angel didn't bother to argue it with the other as he figured it would give him far too much pleasure in seeing Angel get himself worked up.

“Pentious is getting a little better physically, he still has a lotta healin’ ta do. Charlie is takin him on as a patient for as long as he'd like ta remain. Says he'll be a month before he can really talk and a few weeks before soft food. His nerves are still shot, but that's Vox for ya. He enjoys torturin people as much as..." he caught himself. " well, he enjoys it lots."

"Oh I'm sure Charlie is thrilled. Any excuse to treat a sinner for, well, sinning." He laughed, a tic in one cheek jerking his grin at the mention of the media mogul. 

"Vox certainly has a nasty flair for it. Shocking, given his lackadaisical intelligence." Moving back to his desk he reclined in his chair, lifting a mug of coffee that certainly wasn't there a moment ago. His claws clinked against the porcelain, faintly twitching. "And what are your plans for the day? After such a day I expect Valentino will be letting you rest. He's always understood that much I thought." Red eyes blinked, glowing soft in the dim parlor that felt larger in the unusual silence around the radio demon. His ambiance barely a static hiss.

"Yeah, not so much. I gotta be there later ta do some extra work." He didn't go into detail about how and why the schedule was changed yesterday. It would have been more than he really cared to know anyway.

"So I gotta try to get a nap. Charlie told me to take tha day off from here, so it gives me a little more rest."

He was ready to go and lie down, honestly. The work and strain of the last few days had begun to take its toll. He made his goodbyes and turned to leave

He had seen what he wished to - Angel was so caught up in trying to balance the rules he wasn't thinking about the gains. Perfect. Hopefully he would burn out and start his inevitable spiral back down before he cared to collect.

"Have a pleasant day then." Alastor raised a hand and doors opened, his equivalent to seeing him out nicely. "Do remember to check in now and then. It sounds like you're a touch close to being in over your head." A bright grin and the radio against the wall turned back on, essentially dismissing Angel without force.

Angel made his way into the hall, his jaw tightly shut. Alastor had no right to be so fuckin smug about things, even if Angel technically agreed with his summation that the spider was treading steadily deeper waters. If Angel had dared make such a snarky comment to that overgrown fawn he would have come down on Angel with both feet! No different than the way he had no concept of personal space for others but if anyone tried touching him it was shot down, hard and fast. Speaking of, Angel had almost forgotten about checking to see where he was in his standings on the contract. How funny would it be to just once get one up on that smooth asshole? Pretty damn funny if you asked Angel Dust.

By the time he'd arrived at his room again he decided to do a small dose to keep his system *dirty* and then lie back down a while.Once he awakened, he got himself ready, remembering to dose up before leaving, and went out the door to the studio, ready to begin his extra work day.

The studio wasn't expecting Angel, despite his chat with Valentino. The gal at the front had to scramble and find the information from the shoots he'd missed due to the pimps' attention. It wasn't much but it would get him through the afternoon at least and she promised to look for something more if he needed. It was confusing, having a film star with no films lined up. 

As they spoke a regular, mean looking canine who had worked there for years as a rough stud, cackled. "Can always go try to blow your debts away." Making both a crude gesture and one for drugs, finding himself hilarious.

Angel Dust would have been a lot more upset, except for the fact that he was currently high as a kite, not wanting to make the same mistake twice. It was just like Valentino to tell him to show up but not tell the staff that he was coming. Honestly it was probably not a mistake on his part as much as it was a ploy to keep him in the studio - and consequently under his thumb- as much as possible. 

Angel had gotten used to being more polite during the past week, so smiling warmly and telling the receptionist that he'd be waiting while simultaneously giving that dirtbag regular the finger was effortless. 

He hadn't been in the dressing room long before there was a knock at the door, the same intern from the day before had arrived to let him know that wardrobe was ready for him. She rattled on again as they walked, but Angel really didn't pay her much mind. He had to admit that it was much easier to run on autopilot while he was flying high. Once finished in wardrobe, he was called across the hall to his first shoot of the day. At least it was with a performer he was used to and nothing too complicated.

By time the catch up duty was done from the day before someone had found a few more scenes for Angel to film. Nothing long and they had the feeling he was filling in for someone who had gone 'missing' and the script was flipped to include him. But as the intern happily chattered, 'You look so good no matter what you do! Even the bit pieces."

It wasn't a glamorous day but the directors let slip that Valentino had a proper script in the works that he was grinning proud of and getting them in order for the next few days. The type that the pimp wanted Angel in one piece for, so they had to keep the extra work light.

Angel had been hearing the rumors about this new script that Val had planned. Couldn't say he cared too much one way or the other. No matter what happened in a porno, the end result was always pretty much the same. He was appreciative of the light workload, though. If all he had to do was get fucked, literally, and look good doing it, well, he could handle that. 

He was hoping, just maybe he could get away with slipping out to head home after he finished the next shoot. So far, so good. He hadn't seen his pimp today, at least not so far, so he couldn't really be sure that Val was even on the premises. If the pimp was otherwise occupied, Angel's chances were fairly good that he could make it back to the hotel without having to suck up to the boss. He had almost expected Val to show up unannounced just to see if Angel was being true to his quickly made promises from yesterday, but he also was keenly aware that there were a lot of eyes on him and that information could be easily relayed without Val's actual presence. 

Just for good measure, before doing his last set of the day Angel was sure to do a line with his co-star in plain sight of everyone so the word could get around if needed.His behavior was rewarded by whatever karma hell had, the last shoots going without a hitch. The intern had left him after, disappearing with more of her unconquerable happy attitude and the only sign of life from the Overlord was a text on his phone filled with far too many emojis for the pimp to be sober.

{💕💕💕Making daddy proud sweet cake! Get yourself some RnR and show up fluffy! Two days. Got a surprise!😍😍😍}

It wasn't even that late but no one stopped him on the way out.

Angel could not have been happier than he was to see that particular message. With a little luck he could get back to the hotel in time to catch Charlie and then find out what his score with the contract was. He was definitely on cloud nine over the windfall of two entire days off from the studio, as that was something that never happened unless he'd been given a vicious beat down and couldn't cover the evidence with makeup and wardrobe. He sent a happy and grateful thank you to his pimp and made his way back home with a genuine smile on his face.


	8. Rest And Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the hotel's guest relax and have a rest.
> 
> Other at least manage to not have a breakdown.

Late dinner was starting up when he arrived, most people settled around the bar and serving themselves from courses Niffty and the still manic Alastor had graced them with. Even Pentious had been drug down after an anxiety riddled conversation Charlie had with him and some more terrifying pain medication from the smiling overlord. Wrapped in a quilt he was doing all he could not to look at the pitcher he drank out of, which looked very much like an animal had been stuck in a blender on his behalf. 

Everyone looked when he came in, although most grunted or smiled his way in silence. Only Charlie waved, inviting him over with a sunny expression. "You're home early! We've got dinner, come on!"

Angel, as a side effect of currently being high off his ass, didn't have an appetite, however, he knew he had to at least have bar access, so he decided that a liquid dinner was in order. He helped himself to a shot of whiskey, sipping slowly and delicately, enjoying the bitter as much as the warming burn that followed as he listened in to the conversations around him, feeling fairly relaxed in the company. He pulled Charlie aside to see if he might trade working tomorrow for a day on the weekend, allowing him an entire day of rest from both jobs. Honestly, he felt he could use it, especially since he knew Valentino had big plans two days from now. It was a rare occasion for the boss to tip him off to something upcoming, and although he had no idea of exactly what was planned, he knew it must be something really important to the pimp for him to grace Angel Dust with two entire days to relax first. 

Charlie agreed quickly, only giving Alastor a subtle side glance to see him nodding as he consumed anything untouched by others with a grace and speed that should have contradicted each other. Knowing it didn't interfere with whatever this new rehabilitation plan was, she bounced at the idea. "Of course! You've been working hard and everyone needs some time now and then. I'll plan for you to be free all day!" 

Her statement quickly turned into Vaggie using her own words against her, a loving but heated discussion about the princess's own lack of down time and any questions she'd had about Angel's day were left forgotten. 

Before long people were sliding back into their own nights, cleaning up, or settling in with drinks in hand. Having a bar really had been a huge temptation but a brilliant support of relaxing in the evenings.

Angel Dust managed to pick up most of the empty dishes and containers himself, assisting Niffty by carrying them all at once instead of her needing to make the several trips to and fro that the task would have otherwise warranted. The little demoness was overjoyed to have the assistance and convinced Angel to stay behind so he could put away the items that belonged on the top shelf. He found that he didn't mind too much, especially since Niffty had helped him a lot with Pentious, it even was beginning to look as though she might have taken a bit of a personal interest in the cobra, although Angel had no intention of getting into the middle of that situation right now, no matter how much he felt inclined to push them a little closer together to see what happened if anything. Who knew what Pentious thought of it all. It wasn’t like the guy could gush about it right now. 

At the close of the day, Angel Dust found himself back in his room, his new roomie coiled up on the bed with the heating pad under him and a quilt over him. He looked very peaceful, dozing there seemingly without care. Angel moved quietly to the bath, drawing a hot soak. He wasn't used to consecutive days of filming and with the way he was so sensitive to every movement, the muscles burning with any activity requiring more than the most diminutive effort, his body could use the comfort and relief. After he'd had his soak time and dried and brushed the under and outer coat, he set out to find the contract in his room. Alastor could have been a bit more helpful with his explanation, other than just “in your room”, but as luck would have it, the spider tracked it down rather quickly, vague descriptions notwithstanding.

When he'd opened it to discover how he had been doing so far, he stopped and blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked a second time to verify that what he saw was what he thought he saw. Was this number really right? He knew that he had been working diligently and that the contract was always somewhere near the forefront of his mind, but he’d been doused in hard drugs and alcohol the last few days, not to mention the copious amount of physical attention that he’d been tasked with providing to Valentino...to say he was surprised by the number would be the same as saying that Angel Dust was kinda flirty.

The contract showed the rules and limitations before the page divided neatly into columns for both positive and negative quantities and in the center was a perhaps too cheerfully glowing 36. Good manners through the day had added up with his diligent work ethic. His copy did not express the details the Overlord could review, but it made a note to tell him which items were single time occassions and which were not. Thus far he had earned himself some rather permanent liberties with no restrictions to how and when he exercised them.

Angel found that his initial gasp had turned to a chuckle, then to inane giggles. Like a child on Christmas morning, he found himself unable to contain his excitement. He was fistpumping one set of arms, tapping the desk with a second set, and even the third set of arms got in on the action with some almost silent golf claps. He had managed to earn some pretty sweet privileges and he could collect them *any time he wanted*. He even considered waking up Pentious to tell him this incredible news, it wasn't like the cobra could blab. Angel decided against that almost as quickly as the idea had popped into his head. He simply couldn't risk the word getting back to Valentino. Angel kept looking back at the contract. He knew he had been working hard, and he had a good work ethic, but he hadn't expected the points to accrue so quickly. He also felt now that maybe Alastor could be right. Maybe all Angel had needed all along was the right motivation.

With similar thoughts in an entirely different color scheme of anxious irritation Alastor had taken -stolen from Husk- a good bottle of rum and gone back to his private suite to continue work on the clockwork piece he'd been repairing. 

Only as a side thought did he remember feeling his phone alert him during dinner to a missed call. Pulling out the despised device he glared at it for a solid five minutes before even turning it on to see what he missed. Texts. Right. The newest form of inane communication. 

So very few demons had his number, counted on one hand, and he sifted through the messages with a stoic disinterest. Until the last one, that one he answered. {It's done! Wanna proof it? 😍} 

It made him growl.《 Not even a little. If I'm included, I'll rip your arms off and feed them to you. Not laughing.》

No time at all and his phone buzzed softly. {You're no fun. 😭}

Alastor chose to close the phone, toss it into a drawer, and resume his rum in the hopes he could forget about Angel and contracts, and moronic Overlords for the rest of the night. Maybe tomorrow too if the gods of hell were feeling generous.

Angel found that sleep eluded him tonight. He wasn't sure if it was the resumed use of the drugs, which were stimulants, manufactured to help keep sleep at bay, or if it was excitement. In either case he wasn't able to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, which he had grown a little accustomed to in the last week.

Angel was definitely excited about the prospects of tomorrow. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach the subject, but he had earned a few prizes with his good behavior and hard work and dammit, he was going to collect them. He couldn't believe that this had added up so quickly, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It almost made all of the shit show of the last few days worth it. 

Angel was trying diligently to lie still in the bed, so as to not disturb the sleeping naga next to him. He chuckled to himself, looking at the sleeping cobra, who had managed to coil himself around Angel's midsection twice and then had his tail wrapped around Angel's left leg in spiraled coils that stretched from his hip to his ankle. He had never dreamed that he would be in such a position with Pentious, but he had to admit, the snake had been much less work than Angel had suspected him to be. He was almost becoming a little used to the overlord’s presence. Pentious could be almost tolerable when he was quiet. 

Although Angel did not ever allow anyone under any circumstances to see his feet, he had found that he was comfortable enough to sleep in socks since the idea of boots in his bed made the cobra squeamish. Angel wouldn't have taken Pentious to be so concerned about things so trivial, but since it bothered him so much, Angel was willing to make concessions.   
He had noticed that in the cobra's case, he was becoming a bit less leary of Angel Dust at least, although others coming into the room would often result in him hiding himself in a dark corner behind furniture or completely burrowing under the bed and hiding in the blankets that were left underneath explicitly for that purpose. Angel wondered if the snake would ever fully recover, although he was almost completely certain that it would never happen. Just as Angel had his own scars from Val and Vox, now Pentious would always carry with him the reminders of how cruel and heartless the two could be.   
Angel sighed. He really needed to catch some shuteye, although he could nap tomorrow, he had much bigger plans on his mind. He grinned to himself. Tomorrow was the day, and he simply couldn't wait.

As much as the two were adapting to each other Pentious was still a mix of guarded and broken mess inside. It was so much easier not to let Angel know how often he woke him when he couldn't speak. And honestly he preferred that he couldn't babble or express the horrible shit that kept circling his mind at the worst times. 

He also couldn't express the gratitude that felt alien in his heart. So long embraced to living and thinking like a demon - an overlord! - that he couldn't readily imagine how he was going to atone for the debt he felt. Much more so to Angel but he owed everyone in the hotel at this point. Yes, better he had so, so much time to think about it. 

Morning felt like a breath of fresh air for Alastor, the first night he'd slept in at least a week although his memory tried to say it was closer to two. Micro sleeps and brooding only got him so far, and he felt no shame it took alcohol to finally quiet his mind. He could tell the tension that followed him around was missing by the bright smile Charlie gave him when he ruffled her hair as he fetched coffee and the way Vaggie didn't rise from her chair when he entered. 

Caffeine in hand he took some time to wander the hotel halls with a radio script in hand, puzzling over a finale with a jaunty tune in his wake. Oh how he hated sleep, but the brightness it left in its wake was worth it. 

By time he made it back to his rooms to tackle his project again he was ready to call it a nice day.

Angel woke up to the morning light streaming in through the curtains, giving his already pink room a brighter hue of fuschia. Today was gonna be great! He had a full day of things planned, not the least of which involved tracking down an overlord and collecting his well earned prize! He had also decided that things seemed to have calmed enough that he wanted his Fat Nuggets back at home. He was thinking that he might see if his temporary roomie would mind walking the piggy in the instance that Angel wasn't able to or had a very late night, which had happened quite a few times lately. Getting Pentious out of the confines of the room a little more often would have to be good for the serpent, whether he realized it or not, and it might even help him to socialize as much as was possible without being able to speak. Angel had noticed that the surface wounds had all healed and he assumed that the internal wounds were healing just as well. Without the ability to screech and boast, Angel had to admit, Pentious wasn't so bad. He knew that there were unseen wounds as well, and those would scar no matter how gently they healed. Angel knew from experience that Pentious needed to be out of the room and forced into social interactions just as one had to get right back on the horse that threw him, Pentious had to relearn how to deal with people who weren’t actively trying to break him. Those wounds were going to be much more difficult to tend, as they would remain largely unseen if Angel knew Pentious at all. Right now, though, the naga likely needed his rest, so Angel tried to not wake him.  
Angel managed to pull himself from the bed without disturbing the cobra too much. He knew that the serpent was awake and just resting on the warm bed, but he still didn't want to jostle him too much as he wasn't certain as to just how much pain the snake might still be in. 

Angel decided that since the message that he had gotten from Val said for him to be sure to be fluffy, he would spend some extra time grooming his money maker, which he knew from experience would make his fur shine more and the side effect of making it silky soft wasn't a bad trade off, either. He sat down with his grooming brush and started with his shoulders, brushing in long even strokes, working the fur one direction, then another. The end result was stunning. Angel looked as if he had gained five pounds just from the body of his fur. It had the added effect of making the pinks appear just a touch darker, which Angel had always thought looked very nice. After everything that had happened this week, he wanted to be sure to watch his step with all things related to Val and the studio. If there was anything that he could easily do to put himself farther into Vee’s good graces, he wasn’t going to pass up a good opportunity.

Angel tossed on a soft T-shirt and some comfortable sweatpants, not geared up for fashion, but aiming for comfort. He invited Pentious to follow him down for breakfast, but the cobra just shook his head slowly. Apparently he wasn't ready for that just yet. Angel shrugged.   
"suit yaself, then" and left for the dining room. Arriving at breakfast, Angel made sure to eat something, even though he still didn't have a large appetite. He knew from experience that both Charlie and Vaggie paid very close attention to if and how much he consumed, not because they thought he ate too much but because they were certain that he did not eat enough. They weren't wrong, of course, but what could he do? He had to keep Vee happy, and unfortunately in order to do that, he didn't eat much. It wasn’t a secret that working in the skin industry meant that a guy had to work at not filling out the skin too much. Between his living life and his afterlife, not much had changed on that wise. Guys liked to see naked bodies that looked as thin as possible, and that was just a fact. All the better for Angel, who did enough getting high to keep him from really getting hungry.

After breakfast, he strolled over to the bar area to ask Husker about his little piggy. Turned out that he had actually taken Nuggets to his own home, which Angel found shocking. He would have never pegged Husker as the pet type, but when he tried to thank him for it, Husker just told him to shut the hell up and walked off. He did get Husk to agree to bring Nuggets back home in the morning, which made Angel Dust extremely happy.   
Of all the people that he saw at breakfast, one red-haired deer overlord was notably absent. No matter, thought Angel. He would go looking if that was what it took. There was no way that he was going to pass up an opportunity like this one. How often did anyone get the chance to touch the Radio Demon himself and walk away with all of his appendages? 

Pentious waited for Angel to leave, not regretting his choice to stay but sighing at the missed opportunity for a meal. No one here except the one person most likely not to care understood just how many calories he needed to heal. And there was no way he would ask Alastor for anything, not medication or food or anything. 

Creeping from the bed, he had one mission on his way to take a long soak. Stopping at the side vanity he fiddled through drawers of items he didn't understand and some he wished he didn't until he found the paper that Angel had been beaming at last night. It felt a bit sneaky, given all the spider had been doing for him, but he didn't get to the level he was by not grasping any scrap of information possible. 

He felt every eye go wide as he read the details, committing them to memory in horrified fascination. That...explained some things. 

Putting it away he slipped into the tub to think, rather sure now that Angel was off to have an interesting day. He was glad to be safe in this room.

Angel was about to go on the hunt for Alastor when he was struck by the thought that he had not taken anything this morning and he needed to be sure that he maintained enough of a level in his system that Vee could tell that he wasn't trying to go clean. Angel would have much rather been able to do things his own way, but with Val watching him so closely his hand was rather forced. He sighed. It would be easy enough for him to go sober once he was free of his contract with Valentino, and honestly, that was his end game at this point. Sure, the other stuff was nice, it was a great bonus, but the best possible thing for him at this point was to be able to actually have some say over how he spent his afterlife, not to mention being out from under Val's ever present thumb. Angel could spin it any way he liked, the fact still remained that Val was used to getting his way and was damned hard to get along with when he didn't. Angel’s scar covered skin could testify volumes about that, if it weren’t covered with thick, dense fur. 

Angel unlocked the door, certain to make enough noise that he wouldn't startle his skittish roomie. "Hey," he called out quietly, certain that he could be heard. Just because Pentious wasn't able to speak yet didn't mean he couldn't hear. "I brought ya back some juice. Figure even if ya didn't want ta eat ya still need ta drink." He noticed the empty bed and the closed bathroom door and put one and one together. He pulled his work duffel from the closet and sifted through it to find his little bag inside. He made sure to take enough, but not more than he had to. He didn't want to lose the memory of today to a drug induced haze. Slipping the bag back into his duffel, he tossed it back inside the closet. "Be back later, Penty." he called out lightly over his shoulder. He decided that if Pentious wasn't going to come down for lunch he was going to bring him up some soup. He might be a snake, but surely he needed to eat more than he had been. 

Angel made his way to the elevator and before long he found himself standing in front of that same red door. He gave a polite knock and waited, hoping that this was where the search ended, and his fun could begin. He had waited, quite literally, from the first moment that Alastor stole his way into the hotel to be able to quell this particular curiosity. If he had to turn the entire place upside down to find the overlord, he would do so cheerfully. He was all but bouncing as he waited for the door to open. 

So ingrained in his delicate task Alastor actually jumped, dropping the tiny pin he was trying to fit into a cog the size of a pea. Being sure he hadn't lost it, he granted his shadow permission to play door man with a sigh. 

After giving Angel his dosage so recently he couldn't imagine any wholesome reason the spider might be at his door. Maybe Charlie? Listening to the door unlatch he could be hopeful, purposely choosing not to verify until he saw his visitor just to prolong his minuscule hope. 

Either way he tidied up the tools on his desk, sitting back with an expectant smile in place and lowered the music. No one could fault his manners at least.

Angel wasn't surprised this time when the shadow of Alastor answered the door, although he still found it kinda creepy, to be honest. There was something about the way that shadow stared at him that made him feel...strange. He didn’t feel threatened, just...for lack of a better word, examined each time they were eye to eye. One of these days he would have to work up the courage to ask Alastor exactly how all this shadow stuff worked. Angel wasn’t sure if it was a deer thing or an overlord thing, or a voodoo thing, but it was something that had his curiosity piqued. He followed the shadow back into the same room that he had been in the last time that he had come. Angel wondered if Alastor had any idea of why he had come? It was all he could do to keep from grinning from ear to ear. Angel was surprised that although he was excited to finally be able to do something that he had always wanted to, ever since meeting Alastor the first day, he was actually feeling more proud that he had earned the ability to do so. 

No matter what anyone might say of Alastor, he seemed to always be a perfect gentleman, Angel had to admit. Even when he had come demanding answers and been short with Alastor (although it might have been mostly an act) the response had been measured and calm, even if there was an edge of menace to it. Today there was none of that, instead there was simply a relaxed and calm Alastor waiting for him to proceed for the reason behind his visit.   
"Good Morning Alastor!" Angel had greeted him genially, not seeing any reason to be anything other than polite. "I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here this morning, so I will get directly to the point and not waste your time." 

He waited until he was sure that Alastor was ready for him to continue, quickly cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, I been really busy this week, as you know, and I hadn't gotten around to looking up where I was in the points I earned until last night when I got home."   
Angel could have sworn that for just a minute he saw the flicker of a change come across the other demon's face, but it was like the flutter of a breeze, the blink of an eye, there and gone just as quickly.

"Anyway, I don't know if you been keeping up wit' it, although I s'pect ya have, and I came to follow up on my end a things. I have earned the privilege of gettin' ta touch those cute little ears and antlers, and oh boy, do I wanna do that!" He tried to keep from grinning too wide, but that ended in a massive failure. He could imagine how they both looked to anyone else, two demons, face to face, grinning at each other as though they were both psychopaths! Well, truth be told, one of them was rumored to actually be a psychopath, but those were simply semantics.

Silence fell when he finished, too many responses in Alastors mind to sort out his favorite. He only barely kept his ears from laying back, insisting on keeping them as alert and motionless as ever. They were far too emotive to let off leash. 

"Well I must say, it still shocks me you consider such a small thing a reward." His voice thickened with static but he cleared his throat, putting on his best nonchalance. "I'd expect no less after the grueling week you've had, but I'm surprised this is enough to make you smile!" A low chuckle, his own grin feeling a bit tight, he tried to imagine the best course to make this quick and easy. 

Perhaps Angel would be satisfied with a simple instruction, a pat, and be on his way with the figurative 'I told you so' of having fondled him. "If that's all you wanted, provided your hands are clean you may spend a moment or two for curiosity." Voice even, generous, he made it sound like he still had control of the limitations he could not enforce.

Angel slid off both of his long pink gloves, because no way was he going to ruin this moment by not enjoying the entire tactile experience. He didn't see any reason to not use all four of his hands, eventually, but he wanted to start out with just two at first. He wasn't as familiar with deer demon anatomy as he might have liked to have been. Truth be told, Alastor was the closest he'd ever been to one. As a whole, they tended to be very standoffish and skittish with everyone. Angel figured that it was just an instinctual thing, considering they were primarily a prey animal and not a predator. He knew from his time living on earth, however, that deer were absolutely brutal and dangerous if cornered and threatened, so he kept his movements as controlled as possible, mostly for his own safety. 

Angel asked, prior to actually touching the tiny antlers, if Alastor would be able to feel him touching them, or was it like a toenail, where you know it is being touched, but as for actually feeling it, not so much. Angel was curious by nature and yes, this was a reward for him. He just needed to feel them, needed to see if they were smooth or not, were they slick, or porous like actual deer antlers. He needed to know if the fur on those ears was as velvet soft as it looked. Were they actually ears, even? Were they sensitive? All the questions he had, and now he could finally satisfy himself with the answers!

Doing his best to look disinterested and not avoidant Alastor held himself in his chair by sheer mastery of control. "I'll feel everything acutely." He ceded, his smile closing over his teeth as he found a spot on the wall to stare at.

Really this made no sense to him whatsoever. He'd never had urges to touch someone just to do so. The closest he had was the itch in his fangs to shred now and again, and oh it was a shame Angel hadn't asked to touch those.

Fingers laced on the desk, he went as motionless as possible. Not knowing what Angel wanted was a ball of anxiety, anticipating the contact. His ears were enormous, hyper soft and now near trembling impatiently so he could feel the fur rising on end like electrified down. He was just glad he wasn't velvet at the moment or he suspected he would never live it down. Polished, porous bone was much less interesting than living suede.

Angel held his breath as he very carefully touched one antler, then using his other hand he just as gently laid his fingers in the small crook of the second antler. They were very smooth, they really felt almost as if they had been polished somehow. He deftly ran the tips of his fingers all the way to the base of them, using just the pads so that his touch was gentle. Of all people, Angel understood the magic of gentle touch, and although at times he and Alastor could absolutely grate one another, he'd not hurt the guy, especially when he was showing such an immense amount of trust in letting Angel get this close to something that was obviously so sensitive. After he had thoroughly traced each contour of those little antler stubs, he made certain to let the overlord know that he was going to touch one ear, again, just trying to be careful with him and not cause any alarm or discomfort. 

Angel decided that the base of the ear was probably the best, since the tips were likely to be very sensitive. Using the palm of one hand, he tried to shield the "inside" of the ear. He had hoped that doing so would keep him from unintentionally irritating the hairs around the edge and inside. As his hand drew closer, the ear flicked, almost of its own accord, a soft “whap” as it struck the spider’s hand. Angel jumped, and if he hadn't been mistaken, so did Alastor. Angel apologized, with a nervous giggle. "I didn't mean to make it do that, honest." 

Beginning again, he placed the pads of his fingers directly at the base of the outside. He wasn't sure what he thought it would feel like, but it reminded him of Nuggets' ear, but softer. Oh, so much softer. Where Nuggets’ hair was coarse, this was very fine fur, so much softer than the wiry hairs on the piglet. Contrary to the pig’s sparse and spaced out hairs, Alastor’s ears were covered in dense, thick fur. It almost rivaled Angel’s own fur, other than it was much shorter. He was surprised that the black edges were even softer than the red fur it surrounded. Alastor’s ears were simply the most alluring texture Angel had felt in forever, and he couldn’t help grinning as he continued his explorations. 

He began to gently massage the satiny soft down at the base of the ear, and as he gently worked his way closer to the outside edges at the top, it felt like the fur became even softer and more fine. Angel was big on texture, having fur of his own. This was the most heavenly thing he had ever felt in hell, and Angel had felt nearly every type of fur there was. He was glowing, literally. It hadn't been something to happen in years, but when he stepped away from the other demon and picked up his gloves to put them back on, the pink of his fur was positively radiant and glowing. He noticed a questioning look from Alastor, and there was no harm in answering an unasked question.   
"That..ah...that happens to my fur when I am really happy." He said, smiling.   
"I really liked having the chance to, well, explore, I guess." Angel said. "Thanks, it was real nice, and by the way, your ears are the softest thing I have ever felt, and that's a compliment."

It felt like his throat had closed up, a tightness in his chest that simultaneously reminded him of flipping through too many signals and going to dead air in his core. Alastor couldn't tell if he was shivering as a whole or just inside his skin but the after image of those strokes on his ears was cloying. He wanted it back. He wanted to rip his ears off. It was equal and the friction of those impulses made him dizzy.

His first attempt to speak was a humming squeak he hurriedly covered with static, clearing his throat and looking towards his mantle as if the ever roaring fire would cover his mortification. "T-that appearance is...rather okay on you. It's interesting." Addressing the least personal thing in their one sided conversation. The overlord stood just to move, counting in his head to make his steps measured over to his sidebar. "Well!" Too loud. "Now that's out of the way, no need to concern ourselves with these little adventures into the unknown again. Correct?" His smile was twitching, he could feel it, as he tuned his voice to something more normal. His ears still burned pleasantly, stomach in knots from that admission to himself. It made the throb in his antlers almost invisible but he had a very real concern they would manifest points if he didnt keep perfectly. Totally. Calm.

Angel tried to keep his smile as pleasant and even as possible. He knew that he had not gotten anywhere near his fill of those wonderful ears. The antlers were a nice bonus, but those ears! They were so very soft and even now his fingers itched to just rub and rub and rub them. They had felt soft as a baby bunny and who could possibly say no to that?   
"I don't know about that, sugar. It looked to me like the contract says that as long as I have enough points I can ask anytime, ain't that tha way it works? I mean, it shows up just like the bar does, so I would think that it works tha same way, unless I read it wrong?" 

Angel knew that Alastor wasn't interested in any type of a physical relationship, well, unless ripping somebody to shreds and consuming them counted, but Angel was also pretty good at reading body language, it was kinda his occupation to be good at reading body language. Al might not wanna admit it, but Angel was 100% sure that it felt really good to him when his ears were rubbed. What Angel couldn't figure out was why he never seemed to let anyone do it, especially if it felt so good? Who does that to themselves, anyway? It wasn't like letting somebody massage you means that you have to be in a relationship.  
In any instance, Angel was ready to go see about a few things and he was seriously contemplating going to get a manicure, just in time for his big deal coming up the day after tomorrow. Maybe he'd even take a walk, hell, who knew? All he knew was that he was feeling pretty good about finally having some payoff for all the working he'd been doing lately. It was nice to be rewarded. 

"I'll be on my way then," Angel said, then adding "I hope ya have a good day, Al." as he turned to leave. He really meant it too. He had no reason to resent Alastor.

Glowering at someone was a unique skill with a smile full of fangs, but there had been decades for Alastor to master it. More sour than hostile even if the shadows in the room darkened several pitches. "You read correctly. I'll ask that you not...in public, at least." Then he turned his back, pouring himself a drink to distract himself from being cruel just for the sake of it. Just to be petty and lash out in his discomfort. Childish. He was above that.

"Enjoy your time off." He agreed softly, not looking back. It meant too much to himself not to let Angel see how five minutes of touch had affected him to bother seeing the spider out.

Angel might not have any way to be sure, but he was sure that Alastor wasn't happy that Angel had comprehended the language of the contract. It wasn't Angel's fault that the contract had been written that way, hell, if anyone had control of that it shoulda been Alastor, right? He wasn't going to worry about it, though. He didn't have a problem with not touching Alastor in public. Angel knew all about how Alastor felt about public touching (unless, of course it was Alastor doing the touching, then it was all A-OK.) He figured he would give Alastor some time to calm down before suggesting touching those ears again. As nice as it had to have felt to Alastor, it had also upset him, and Angel hadn't missed that information. Knowing first hand exactly how it felt to not have the final say in someone touching his body, Angel was probably the biggest fan of enthusiastic consent. It was of paramount importance to the spider, and not a habit that was likely to change anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell us, would YOU want to tough Alastor's ears, or would you prefer the fangs?
> 
> Personally, I'm with Angel Dust on this one.


	9. Things Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the beginning of the end for book one of this tale.
> 
> How exciting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize in advance, but...
> 
> 1\. I am not even remotely sorry
> 
> 2\. It is going to get worse before it gets better.
> 
> Buckle up, kids! Safety first. The authors are not responsible for any injuries sustained by use of this fiction.

After leaving Alastor, Angel went back to his own room, and as he quietly opened the door he saw that Pentious was coiled back up in the bed, his eyes closed, but Angel wasn't fooled into thinking that he was sleeping. His breathing was all wrong for sleeping. Angel sat down next to him, careful to not unexpectedly touch him. He saw Pentious' eyes, well some of them anyway, open to see what Angel wanted. Angel smiled, well, was still smiling to be honest, but he wanted to try to put the snake at ease. 

"Hey, you should come downstairs for a while to get some food in ya. Ya ain't eatin enough, even I know it.” He could tell from the look on Pentious' face that he didn't really want to leave the room, but Angel pressed the issue. "Now listen, I ain't takin' no fer an answer. Antlers won't be down for a while, I bet" he chuckled to himself, mostly "So ya ain't gotta worry 'bout him givin' ya any trouble. An' I imagine I can get Niffty to stop workin' long enough ta eat with us. She's a real sweetie, that one." He had leaned towards the cobra conspiratorially, his eyebrows raised. Angel had noticed that Pentious watched Niffty awfully close when she was around, and he'd be willing to bet that Pentious was interested in her, at any rate. 

"So c'mon. Let's get ya outta this stuffy room a bit" he said as he was standing up, waving the snake towards himself. 

Pentious could see it was a losing argument, sitting up to slowly look himself over with an eye for decency. On a good day he never went anywhere without looking his best and now he was content to know his hood was mostly smooth and he had on an oversized shirt that he didn't know the origin of but it was soft. Better than being in a blanket. 

It was nice to hear it could be an enjoyable social call, with the correct people, but the idea of crawling down there made him hurt on principle. 

Abruptly an idea hit him, a perfect revenge for Angel's considerate nudge - it may only be with Angel, but the better he felt each day the more amused he was by the strange turn of events. When he wasn't panicked he could actually find it hilarious how much he rather liked this side of the porn star.

Gesturing with a hand for Angel to lean in, acting like he needed to show him something, Pentious waited for him to be close and launched at him. Twisted his arms around his shoulders and coiled against him in a teasing, demanding order to be carried.

Angel wasn't sure which had been more surprising: the fact that Pentious didn't put up much of an argument to going downstairs, or the fact that he basically jumped into Angel's arms! 

"Oooh Daddy!" he teased "I didn't know ya cared" he took advantage of the situation and dropped a tiny peck to the end of the serpent's nose and cackled at the face the confused and confounded cobra made. "Glad to see ya feelin' a little better anyhow" Angel was sure that the naga could not have managed that leap a few days ago, so it was good to see that he was regaining some of his strength, slowly, but he was healing. 

Angel had gently grabbed the snake's tail and tossed it over his shoulder more to keep it from dragging or being stepped on than anything else. Pentious was heavier than he looked, but he was still pretty light overall. Angel carried him to the dining room and set down his armloads of coils to go get food together for the recuperating overlord. Niffty had been busy, so there were a few different things laid out on the table, but all of them would likely require a tongue, which the unfortunate serpent didn't have enough of just yet. 

"Hey there, shortstack!" Angel called out jokingly to Niffty "we got any soup in this kitchen? I got somebody special to come eat lunch wit us." It was precious to see her eye light up as she saw Pentious at the table. It looked as if there might just be interest on both sides of the table, both in the figurative and the literal sense, as Angel had strategically placed the cobra directly across from where Niffty usually sat. 

"Oh yeah!" she chattered happily to him,"I have some soup right over here. If you just take these and put them on the table, I will take care of getting him some soup and I think we have some applesauce too. Do you think he would eat applesauce? I mean, everyone likes applesauce, right? I really can’t imagine anyone not liking applesauce. I’m sure we have some other stuff too, oh man, just give me a few minutes and I’m sure that I can have something fixed right up" she was already in her own world, speaking quickly to no one in particular, everyone in general. Even if it had been anyone specific, nobody would have had the chance to answer!

Angel took the two bowls to the table, setting them down and placing his back to Niffty he leaned forward and whispered into Pentious' ear that she was making him some soup and a few other things he would be able to eat. Angel was sure to mention that she would be sitting directly across from him. If there was any way to convince the snake to leave the room more, Angel was going to find it. He figured that it wouldn’t be the first time that a guy had been moved to do something for the sake of a gal.

That small whispered promise made him flush hotly, glad his scaled skin covered the rise of blood but still able to feel his face twist. Automatically he swatted at Angel, barely striking with any force but slapping at him like it was his only outlet for an embarrassed laugh he couldn't get out. He wheezed, throat tight but he was nodding and shifting side to side in squirming pleasure. 

The tiny miss Niffty was such a bright delight and so helpful and sweet. He was aware he was crushing, honestly trying to keep it to himself while he was such a disgusting invalid, but he had laid on Angel's bed and distracted himself from the pain of his organs knitting with ideas of ways he might actually spend time with her. Did she like flowers? Did she like to fly? Did she like to vaporize her foes with crushing defeat?

Between the company and his near debilitating hunger he wouldn't care if Alastor mulched another dog for his consumption, anything she brought him would make him smile. Although he did hope it was a large lunch.

Angel Dust was relieved to see that Pentious was actually eating. Niffty, being well, Niffty, had set out far too much for the cobra to eat, but to Angel's surprise, he did eat it, almost all of it. After lunch it was made clear that Pentious wanted to spend some time downstairs, which Angel Dust thought was great. It would give the naga something to do while Angel took care of things that he wanted to get done. 

He did end up getting that manicure after all, calling up Cherri to go with, although she "don’t need no fuckin fancy nails" he enjoyed her company for the few hours he was out. It had been a very long time since he had the chance to catch up with his best bitch, and the manicure turned out look fabulous, even if he said so himself. 

By the time he returned, the lobby seemed empty. He made his way upstairs to find Pentious sitting at the desk, reading. He couldn’t help but smile, he’d never seen the snake reading, but it made sense since he was an inventor. That meant he had to at least be book smart, even if he did lack common sense most of the time. 

"Hey there, egg lord!" He laughed at his parodied pun of Cherri's nickname for the snake. "Whatcha readin?"

Pentious winced at that one, giving Angel a near pout as he closed his book and held it to his chest. Hunched over a short stack of books beside him he visibly contemplated hiding his reading topics before his shoulders slumped. 

Jotting down a small note that 'Miss Charlie has a library' as explanation he showed he had an odd assortment. Designs and fashion of 1950s. Ten steps to curing a sick mind. Poetry of Walt Whitman. The everything manual to television repair.

Looking away from the other, Pentious curled around his seat, feeling like a child caught out of line and not sure why but it was moments like these that made him miss his old confidence so much it physically hurt. To distract himself he wrote a note back. 'Your hands are shiny. Did you punch a disco ball?'

"I ain't much for that other shit, but Walt Whitman is a winner in my book. Glad ya found somethin ta pass tha time. I was starting ta worry bout ya stayin all cooped up.” 

After reading the note Angel barked out a loud laugh. "Don't tell me ya ain't never had a manicure? Once ya get healed up ya gotta try it at least once." Angel thought for a minute and then had an idea. "Yknow, I just might have a perfect idea for a way ta get ya more time with our little Missus", he nudged Pentious gently with his elbow. 

"We can invite her to come get a manicure with ya. I can do the manicure for ya. I usually do my own, but I got a special shoot coming up an I really need ta stay in Val's good graces for now. Anyway, after tha shoot is over, we can plan this out. It'll be great!”

He figured that Pentious was a gentleman, and surely gentlemen values took pains to look good. Hadn’t Pentious himself alluded to looking his best being important? Angel looked his hands over, and damn, they did look good. He decided it might be a good thing to check in with Val, even if it was his day off. Even if the pimp wasn’t expecting it, all the better. It would only make Angel look better. 

He snapped a picture of his flawless hands and sent a text to the pimp:

[Text: Gettin everything all pretty for ya! ❤❤❤🥰

XXXXAngelbaby]

He spent the rest of the day fussing with his fur, brushing it out, and making sure his latest wound from Val had completely healed over.

The cobra had scoffed, intrigued by Angel's enthusiasm but quite against the idea of having a supernova of sparkles on his hands. He had class. A man's class. Nothing at all wrong with a man being funny, but Angel put most dame's to shame. Best to take his advice with skepticism. 

They coexisted in general ease after that. The soft sounds of Angel grooming and humming, or just chattering to himself was nice while he read until his aches overpowered his peace and he had a moments warning as the world dipped and he fell bodily off the seat. Pentious heard it startle the other, but all he could do was wheezed wetly and half slither under the bed before he paused with a thought and instead turned towards the small radio he'd found in Angel's things. 

Yes he snooped. No one should have expected otherwise.

Sucking up his pride and not giving his roommate a thought that he'd mind, he flicked it on, turned it to dead am air, and set his honestly embarrassingly torn up claws to the floor in front of it to tap out a specific and lengthy code. Over and over, waiting for acknowledgment while his head swam.

Angel was watching with interest as Pentious slid towards the bed. At first he thought that the serpent had felt the need to tuck away under his bed again, but then he stopped and advanced upon the little radio that Angel had bought when he first moved into the hotel. Angel cocked his head to the side as Pentious turned it on and then just watched it, tapping his fingers. It certainly was strange. Angel Dust wasn't sure why the cobra was tapping, or if it even had a purpose beyond making noise, but there was a definite rhythm to it and it was a repetitive loop. Perhaps it was a code? It certainly drew to memory the sounds of the telegraph office from his youth. 

Angel Dust wasn't truly concerned about Pentious looking through his things, as there wasn't too much that would bother him for the snake to see as much as it would likely bother the serpent himself. Besides, since he had invited Pentious to stay with him, albeit at the insistence of Alastor, as far as he was concerned, whatever Angel had could be shared with the naga. Well, with the exception of a few select items, of course. Pentious continued until the AM wave static abruptly cycled like someone had their finger on the dial and tuned to crystal clear music. A slow, politely subdued jazzy sax number that fit as background almost anywhere like an elevator song to existing. 

The cobra sighed, scooting across the floor to lean against the side of the bed and wait. These dips of energy were the hardest part. It pulled down his mood, amplified any pain, and it felt magnetic that his thought would start circling the drain. Best to summon some damage control before nightmares became certain. Swallowing his pride paid off when only thirty minutes later there was a firm but polite knock at Angel's door and Pentious snapped alert with the kind of fear one shows when choosing to bite the bullet.

Angel wasn't always the smarter person around, but generally he could follow what was going on. He had figured out that the finger tapping had meant something, even if he wasn't sure just what...as for the rest of what had happened, it didn't take a lotta brain to know who the snake was messaging. There was only one person as far as Angel knew that ruled the radio waves, so he wouldn't be terribly surprised to see Alastor when he opened his door. The Overlord was holding his cane with both hands behind his back, looking off down the hall for the moment longer he could shield his eyes from Angel's private room. It was one of the few places in the hotel he wouldn't simply invite himself to.

"Oh Angel. I believe I heard your pet making a ruckus, could I step in for a moment?" There was a hyper focus in his calm smile and disinterested gaze, more professionally composed than normal even as he joked.

Angel Dust stood aside, inviting the elder demon inside with an exaggerated sweeping gesture. He felt as if maybe he should leave them in private, but decided that he was too curious to do so. Instead. He went back to the chair by the vanity, and once seated he went back to brushing out his fur. Alastor brushed past him with barely a nod, picking his way with care toward Pentious as if the floor was filthier than it truly was. Not in insult but because he was carefully training his eyes only on his target and the necessary terrain between. "Good to see you've retained your glowing sense of logic, Pentious." He patted the cobra on the head in rough taps of his palm, making the slowly cowering demon bob and squirm. 

Uncaring if they had an audience Alastor then gestured with a hand before the snake's mouth, an impatient twitch of his fingers, and Pentious reluctantly opened his mouth. Heedless of the fangs, or rather in mockery of them, Alastor actually slipped three fingers into his ruined mouth, and with them an obvious line of shadows that made Pentious keen highly in growing discomfort as the superior demon held his face in place and analyzed him from within. Static covered his eyes, the air hummed like a fluorescent bulb nearing to burst...and he released him with a pleased hum. "Why, you're recovering remarkably well, my friend! Such a durable little worm you are~"

Angel was staring, slack jawed at the two demons before him. He had seen a lot of things in his time here, but if anyone here would have told him that the radio demon was also a walking CT scan, well he'd have fallen on the place where his ass should be. Once he thought about it, he could reason it out. Scans use waves, and Alastor controlled radio waves, so he must have simply replaced one type of waves with another. At least that's how Angel saw it. He was very pleased to hear that the cobra was healing well. That was indeed very good, and he felt a small amount of pride in knowing that he had helped that process along, even if only a bit. 

Pulling a kerchief from his pocket Alastor cleaned his glove quite thoroughly before actually burning the scrap of cloth. Pulling a glass bottle of off brown tonic from his jacket next he waved it at the cobra. Pentious snarled at it, hood flaring, but snatched it with a hostile petulance he had not shown much in recent days. Uncorked it smelled like oversteeped tea mixed with the peat of rotting leaves and sugar. It was almost a feat that the snake managed to drink it all down before gagging violently, handing the bottle back shakily before he curled down on himself. 

The Radio Demon watched, pleasure in his eyes as the other writhed in clear agony, before turning a bright glowing grin to Angel. "You're quite the keeper, Angel! Doing far better with him than I anticipated. I thought for sure he would be too surely to listen to your good intentions." Mildly presumptive and mocking as they both knew the spider had not intended any of this. But his care was working all the same.

"Well, thank you, I think, " said Angel Dust. It probably came out a bit more sarcastic than he'd intended, but he wasn't ever sure how Alastor meant the things he said. Well, unless he was angry. THAT Angel always understood!

"So is there anything else I should be doin' ta y'know, help?" Angel figured that Alastor probably knew more about this than he had let on to Angel thus far, so why not ask? Worst case scenario, he'd be no worse off.

Alastor looked again at the snake who, as he recovered from the awful medicine, was now cowering under his gaze. Perhaps because it leaned towards burning black whenever the deer thought about the damages he'd witnessed that first night. Easy to mistake where his anger was directed. 

"Quite honestly Angel, I don't know." It was candid and when he looked back at the spider he shrugged with a small chuckle. "Pentious is powerful enough to be whole and hale in time if he stays amicable to aid but I only inflict trauma, I've never understood how to repair it. Never tried! And of this variety..." he lost composure a moment, dials and static burning loudly around him. "I'd never dream of committing."

Angel couldn't quite stifle a rueful laugh. "Ya ain't tellin me nothin there, Antlers. I been seein that kinda damage and way worse for years now. Been on tha receivin end myself. I don't think Vox has ever been human. No man could be so cruel.” Angel suppressed an involuntary shudder as he remembered a few of the worst times that he’d been sent to entertain the television overlord. One thing Angel could always count on, he would be returned to the studio. He might not technically be living, but he would recover, physically at least. 

Alastors face was cold when he nodded, head tilting in understanding. "Pity it is true. We are all here for one reason or another." Much more quietly, as he reached to tip Pentious head back and look him over one more time, careful to keep his touch and face impassive, he muttered. "Valentino was a fool for that alliance." 

Standing again he straightened his jacket in habitual reaction, twirled his cane and made his smile wider. "Well! That's done. I'll let you to your devices and be on my way. I'm sure you're busy or not." He very much wanted away, grinning as he turned to go with a pace of discomfort he wasn't managing to hide.

After Alastor left, there was a somewhat palpable silence in the room, neither actively working to dispel it, as both were caught up in their own respective thoughts . 

For Angel Dust, he was somewhat at a loss, having seen a side of Alastor that he would have never guessed had existed. Prior to a few moments ago, if anyone had asked, he would have sworn that Alastor and Vox could be sorted into neat little categories that seemed to almost mirror one another, and honestly he'd heard more than once that the reason the two had a falling out all those decades ago was because they were too much alike. Up until a few moments ago, Angel had assumed that they were correct in their summation, but having witnessed all he had, Angel may be unsure of many things, but one reality which had become glaringly obvious was that the two were fundamentally different. This information threw Angel Dust completely off balance and had him questioning things he had assumed were fact. One thing was certain, the dreaded radio demon did still have some humanity inside, even if it was flawed and a bit twisted a great deal of the time, he wasn't simply the two dimensional sadistic monster that he himself had led others to believe. 

Angel was the first to break the silence.

"I gotta go down and meet up to get Nuggets. Ya ain't got the open wounds no more, so it's probably okay for him ta come home, and 'sides, I miss him." The tiny porker was always with the spider and having to be separated, even if it was only for a few days, it had been terrible. 

The serpent had his own thoughts on the matter, clearly televised by how slumped and shamed he appeared to have been treated like an abused animal. He hated actually fearing Alastor in this state, something he hadn't when in his usual power. Something he wasn't sure he would get back. Making a small gesture between them of thanks, he waved Angel off with a weak smile and tried to make his way back to the bed. Those foul concoctions, potions for sure because no medicine was so disgusting, made him feel like a giant bruise. One that was going slowly numb.

After locating Husk at the bar and them jumping through a few hoops, Angel was back upstairs cooing and baby talking Fat Nuggets as Sir Pentious looked on (although he wouldn't have admitted it, seeing Angel with that blasted piglet of his made Pentious miss his egg bois more than ever. He wasn't even certain if any had survived. )  
Angel Dust was oblivious to the naga's line of thought, of course, and he was simply overjoyed to have his baby back.

As the coddling carried on the cobra started to feel out of place which quickly turned into the certainty he was invading the others' space. A burden and an unwelcome one at that. Grabbing a thick blanket he made the effort to move his pad and huddle on the far side of the bed. He did his best not to sulk, but a low lidded pout was evident across what parts of him were exposed. Sometimes it was too telling to have so many eyes.

This whole charade of being friendly was so much easier when the porn star was gone all day. Pentious could pretend this wasn't an awkward arrangement based on the whims of Alastor and the unexpected attack from Vox. One he was slowly plotting on how to return the awful favor in his own fiery brand of destruction. Maybe unleashing a Tesla in the center of his domain for starters.

Angel Dust had finished making a fuss over his piggy and it was getting later, so he went downstairs to see about dinner and at least some soup for Pentious, who looked a little down. Angel wasn't certain what was getting to the snake, but he figured that eventually he'd discover it. It couldn’t be easy to recover when stuck away from home, not to mention his minions, and come to think of it, what had happened to all of them? Angel made a mental note to see if Cherri could keep an eye out for them. Angel laughed. Keep an eye out. Now THAT was funny!

When Angel entered the kitchen he was greeted by a very excited Niffty who was hopping around to see if ‘that other fella’ came back down with him. She seemed disappointed that he was alone, but quickly began gathering up several different dishes from the cabinet and zoomed away calling out that she'd be back in just a jiff, she was off making a delivery. 

Angel nosed around and picked up a couple of rolls. That was more than enough, he didn't have much appetite and he knew better than to put on weight. Being fluffier when he returned meant that he would look heavier, even if he wasn't, so he needed to be sure to try losing a couple of pounds if possible. He wasn’t sure where he would lose any weight from, but he was going to be damned sure to not put any new weight on. 

He wandered around the downstairs for a few more minutes and made his way upstairs to get Nuggets for his evening walk. Angel walked into a scene that was only considered a scene because it was Pentious. Niffty, being a darling, was not content to just deliver a meal to the blanket cloistered serpent and go. Far too worried that he was ill or depressed she had jumped onto the bed, food in hand in order to insist he eat something. The display at lunch proved he could have quite the appetite. 

Unfortunately this led to Pentious pressed against the back of the headboard, as far from Niffty as possible with the blankets clutched to his chest like a modest maiden. Wide eyed and scandalized, he looked ready to faint while she just babbled on and tried to convince him to calm, or eat, or do anything but cringe backwards.

"Angel! What is wrong? What did you do? What did I do?" She turned to him, highly confused and floundering.

"Niffty," Angel half chided and half laughed, "look, didja notice he's lookin a little uncomfortable? Maybe a little out of sorts?"

Niffty crossed her arms and narrowed her one eye, as if to tell him that she wasn't stupid. 

"I think he just needs a little more space, Niffty. He's a proper gentleman and not used to a woman, even one as sweet as you", he added, smoothing her hair back, "in his bed with him". Angel had to hold back the chuckles at the expression on Niffty’s face and the visible cringe from Pentious.

"Oooh," she said, her eye widening and realization clear. She looked towards Pentious, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm just gonna go now, be sure to eat okay, and I'll see you later I hope, okay? Feel better!" She called out as she scurried from the room and disappeared down the hall.

Once the door shut Sir Pentious visibly relaxed.

Listening to her retreat was all the time it took for him to then start gesturing wildly. Incredulous, embarrassed, energetically ranting with his hands even as he balanced eating what she had brought him because he was ravenous. It was a mute tirade, his internal fluster at what just happened turned into a hissy fit of physical expression with his hood wide and eyes spitting.

He didn't even direct it at Angel necessarily, just getting it off his chest to the room in general until the food quelled his mortification. It was hard to be energetic on a full stomach.

"Ohhh... o-kayyy. Glad ya got that off ya chest then...listen, she likes ya. She didn't live under tha same rules you did, ya gonna hafta cut her some slack. Trust me, her heart's in tha right place, she's a swell kid." 

Angel could see that it was more Pentious feeling embarrassed and undignified than anything else. It had to be a huge blow to his ego--and few had more ego than Pentious, for others to even see him so injured, but there wasn't much to be done for it. Uncomfortable or not, the snake needed the help. He decided to use this time to give Pentious a little time to recover.

"Ima take Nuggs out for walkies, then I'll be back. 'Kay?"

Angel managed to get Nuggets taken care of with little fanfare, save for the happy snuffles and occasional grunts from his little pink baby. 

When he got back upstairs, Pentious was already coiled up, so Angel settled Nuggets in for the night, set his alarm, and slid into the bed.

That night after her chores were done Niffty went to her boss for a long chat. Sitting by a fire with drinks in hand she rattled off questions and thoughts and did her darndest to get his insight on gentlemen from earlier eras than hers as his expression grew more bemused and pained by the hour. 

Alastor adored his chatty ladybug, finding her energy and babble one of her best qualities, but it wasn't hard to figure out who she was crushing on and it made him want to cringe away from the meager help he could even offer. Him, give courting advice? Now that was a riot. Although it did stroke his pride that Niffty thought he had the answers to everything. Even winning a hazbin Overlord serpent. Ha! 

They managed to discuss a few ideas and he corrected some of her more forward thinking, woman empowered notions that he knew the Victorian would be baffled at. Ultimately they just enjoyed the company of each other and, reluctantly on the deer's part, enjoyed the gossip of Niffty's new interest. He hoped it was brief and ended in her killing him. Maybe a few times. That would be quaint. When she finally nodded off in his chair he put a throw over her, dimming the lights kindly for a few hours till she would rise and work quietly. It was nice to have company.

The alarm went off far too soon the next morning. Angel might have managed to sleep through it, except for the insistent grunts of Fat Nuggets, who was busy trotting around the bed, ready to go outside. 

"Alright, Nuggs, damn." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to get his body to wake up. It wasn't long before he'd donned his long robe and had his pet out back to do its thing. After returning, he cleaned up and dressed in his work clothes and noticed that Pentious was dressed. His color even looked better. 

"Goin down ta breakfast?" Angel inquired.  
The cobra straightened his tie and nodded.

Angel couldn't decide if Pentious really felt that much better or if he simply didn't want a woman invading his boudoir.   
Angel made his way to the kitchen, grabbed his coffee and out he went to get started extra early. He had somewhere to go this afternoon.

Before she left in the morning Alastor gave only one sign of good luck to Niffty's goals. He gave her the serpent's hat. It had come attached to the broken man and after severing it from his head to free him from a gag, Alastor had kept the disheveled familiar in fascination as it mended itself. Seeing it stitch itself together while giving him baleful glares had been very amusing.

It would mean more if she returned it than him, and he had no reason to garner favor with the obnoxious inventor. Though he did, for his own entertainment, loiter near the door to see how cutely she presented it to him over breakfast and how he lit up like a Christmas tree of glowing eyes and smiles. His tail even wagged. How ridiculous. 

Apparently that display was enough to make the ladies happy, even Vaggie smiled a touch. The Overlord didn't quite understand why but a happy hotel was a peaceful hotel and asked fewer questions about his disappearances. Which, speaking of, had he missed seeing Angel Dust? Alastor actually checked the time, then the wards he had on the hotel with a low whistle of surprise. Out early indeed.

Angel's plan and goal for the day was simple: eradicate the rest of the hellvine around the outbuilding and at least get the scraping underway. Of course, it would be a slower process with him having a big shoot tomorrow and just getting his manicure yesterday, he was stuck wearing these ugly as sin huge leather work gloves. Well worth it, in his opinion. He really needed whatever Valentino had planned to go off without a hitch. That had a lot to do with his early start this morning. Late this afternoon he was heading to the salon to get his hair trimmed and shaped. As morning waned into afternoon, Angel had finished with all the vines. He stood back a minute, admiring the work he had completed. It really did look so much better already.

Around lunch Charlie came out with a plate of sandwiches and lemonade for Angel. Not a large lunch, but enough she would feel better seeing him eat after all of his hard work. 

"Oh wow! You're nearly done!" She squealed, handing off the plate to bounce around his progress excitedly which pointing out little things. Like how strong he must have been to move it all, how quick he was and thorough. How excited she was to see what color he painted it. In the end she was giving him a sideways hug. "Dont call me stupid, but I'm just so proud of you for helping me out! This was amazing of you." 

Even when she gave him work to do it felt like a request, pulling teeth at times to get his compliance. He hated the counseling, he walked out on meetings or overslept or just left without supervision. This new side of genuinely working with her nearly made her cry. She was so happy.

Angel nibbled a little on a sandwich, but couldn't really eat much. He had to watch eating today due to tomorrow. He made sure to toss pieces of the sandwich he had off to the side for Nuggets so that she wouldn't worry about him not eating. 

"Hey, Char, I started early so I could get outta here in time to get my hair done. I hope that's alright"

Charlie paused, looking up at Angel before her eyes drifted to his hair, and then down to his fluffy chest. "Your hair? Of course it's fine but...why? You always look great." The amount of time he put into himself actually left her in awe some days. How anyone could look that good in sweatpants was a mystery.

Shrugging though, she let him go. "You've done so much, yeah. Go for it! Hope it's a great time." It took a bit to remind herself she wasn't making the rules for him anymore and asking if he needed a chaperone would be close to asking if he was misbehaving. So she dropped it.

Angel was relieved that it all went well as far as Charlie agreeing to the change in his schedule. There was a lot riding on this and Angel knew it. Having two days away from the studio in a row? Almost unheard of, unless the shoot was incredibly important and absolutely had to make bank. Angel cleared up the things he'd been using and made his way inside to clean up before his appointment. 

Once he'd arrived at the boutique, he'd been asked to have a seat and they'd "be right with" him.”

Angel ended up waiting for a half hour before the beautician he always used was ready for him. He couldn't help but notice that something seemed 'off' with her, almost as if there was something going on and she couldn't or wouldn't mention it. He hated feeling this way and he knew that it would continue to bother his mind until he got some type of answer. He had finished and his favorite beautician followed him out the back, ready for her break. 

"Alright, Trish, spill. What the fuck is goin on?"  
Trish looked away, then back, " I can't, Angie. I want ta, but I can't."   
Angel's eyes searched her face for some hint, but found nothing. What the hell could she be hiding?  
"Can ya at least tell me is it about you?"  
She shook her head, eyes looking glassy.  
"Is it about me, then?" He tried to keep his voice even, though he still felt his heart flip when she repeated it. 

"I can't tell ya nothin, Angie"

"Alright then." He said quietly, sharing a farewell embrace.   
His walk back to the hotel was somber. He was racking his brain to try and figure out what was going on. He needed some of the intel from the street, but how was he going to manage that?

At the hotel it was the common state of affairs. Being that Charlie was planning ways to make the hotel a success and dragging her girlfriend through her plots and Alastors minions, ahem, friends were doing rather little to assist. Niffty had coerced Pentious into learning a board game with her and she had it set up at the bar to entice Husk to join. The cobra looked lost, barely able to make his questions known, but was holding his own better than the drunk and apathetic feline. He was nothing if not determined, and picked up on intellectual skills easily. Even if he had no idea why it was called 'scrabble'. That word had nothing to do with vocabulary. 

"Okay, scales. Helotry ain't a fuckin' word!" Husk growled, stabbing a claw at Pentious when the cobra just nodded solemnly that yes, it was. "Then what's it fucking mean!"

The serpent just pointed at him, lips twitching in a grin and holding it when Husk hissed, insulted and angry. Niffty was trying to resist pulling out a phone to check, instead staring hard at the snake to see if she could read a poker face.

Angel saw the three of them in the bar area, and was relieved. He needed to make a phone call and wanted privacy, even from Pentious. He made his way quickly up the stairs to his own room. Once he set down his things. He pulled out his hellphone to call the one person that might be able to find out what was being said on the streets, besides, he was hoping for an update on the eggbois. After dialing her number and waiting for a moment, he heard the ring back on her end. The phone rang, but went to voicemail. Angel was immediately suspicious, as he couldn't remember a time her phone ever went to voicemail. Cherri was on the thing constantly, and it wasn't like her to not answer. He hung up the phone and tried one more time. When it got the same result, he sent a text. [Hey bitch I'm tryna call ya. Call me back]

Angel picked up Nuggets for his evening walk, hoping that he would have a message by the time he returned. After his walk around with Nuggets, he still had no message from Cherri, and no missed calls. Angel set his alarm and turned in early. He had to be at the studio much earlier than usual due to whatever surprise Valentino had planned.

Pentious returned late, happy and victorious in his trials of word play which amused him to a level of happiness he'd not felt in some time. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he had such open and easy interactions with others and the fact that Niffty was all grins by the end of it was just a sweeter memory. He was careful not to disrupt Angel as he curled into bed with him, refusing to think about how normal that felt anymore. Sleeping with hell's most renowned porn star, but not. What a laugh. It had him hissing softly, cheerful even into sleep.

Angel hadn't slept well. 

He would have sworn he'd been up each hour, on the hour, and judging by his outgoing call logs, that was fairly well the case. Hadn't done him much good, however. He still had no news from Cherri. He told himself that she probably broke her phone. He told himself that she had gone to bed early. He told himself a lot of different things, but the problem was that he couldn't find a way to make himself believe himself. Something was wrong, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was linked to what Trish knew. 

He began the process of getting himself ready for a long day. He set out his bath mat and grabbed a container of his scented bathing powder and sat in the middle of the mat, dumping some of the powder on. Rubbing it in, brushing it gently back out. Although he usually found the process to be calming, today it didn't. His mind was elsewhere. 

He made damn sure that he looked perfect before he left, and he made sure that he had taken a good dose of his other powder before leaving. The walk to the studio was never long, but today it seemed shorter. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Even as early as he arrived the secretary out front was ready when she saw him. Pulling out a pamphlet that was only a few pages, it was still thicker than the usual paperwork for a shoot. How much direction did a sex scene really need? 

"Oh, good. You being here early will make everyone happier." It came out with relief as she could now sign off on her duties to this project. Directing him to the elevator she let him know the floor and wished him luck.

The shoot was on the fifth floor, the one dedicated to large and often episodic sets. The floor most often off limits as it was remodeled for the next big production. And when the doors opened it showed that so much care had gone into this one.

It was the hotel. Front, lobby, even the bar and courtyard. A few rooms off to the side looked like assumptions based on particular residents but there was no mistake who, and Valentino was merrily clicking away on his phone from a seat on the couch in the 'lobby'.

The script Angel had been handed read Hazbin Whoretel.


	10. What Can't Be Cured Must Be Endured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a decision to make

Angel had done a lot of films in his career, but this was the first time one had ever made him so uncomfortable. He hadn’t even seen most of the set up close and already his stomach was twisted into agonizing knots. Had nobody even thought about how this would feel to him? He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit from his living days. He wasn’t sure exactly how they thought it would affect him or if they even cared. For all he knew, this had been done to force his hand on coming back to the studio. Permanently.

He was in a spot, to be sure. He knew that one word of complaint was sure to have him dragged back to the studio, effectively ending his freedom for good, and yet he knew that filming this movie would hurt not only his conscience, but also everyone that he had learned to care for and about, likely ending his stay at the hotel as well. He certainly wouldn’t be able to blame Charlie or anyone else for that--shit, he knew that if the roles were reversed he would feel hurt and betrayed. Couldn’t really be angry at them for feeling the same.

Of course, that was all on the besides, as he had a bigger problem to deal with first and it was sitting on the sofa without a care in the world. He wasn’t sure who Vee was texting, but at least the pimp hadn’t noticed Angel’s presence just yet. It gave the spider a moment or two to think, to convince himself that this was just some crazy ass dream, anything other than the reality of who, and what he was staring straight back into his face. 

Angel worked at calming his breathing and concealing his true emotions. He was an actor. This was his job. Who was he fooling? Up until now, he had only been fooling himself. He didn't have a choice here, and to try believing otherwise was simply ludicrous and naive. Any chance that Valentino was going to give him a chance to escape this life was only a dream that Angel had tried to sell himself. He should have known from the start that there was no fucking way he would ever be able to sever the ties he had made with Valentino. Alastor or no Alastor, he had made this bargain, and he was stuck with it. Angel swallowed the bile that had built up in his throat and blinked a few times to clear his eyes, breathed deeply a few more times to clear his head. He smoothed his shirt and fluffed his chest as he sauntered over to the sofa, stopping to lay a kiss on Valentino's cheek, which was offered mid sentence to someone on the other end of the line. He knew that he didn’t really have a choice, but damned if it made him feel any better.

"There's my star!" Valentino turned to give him a kiss in return, holding his phone up and out of the way as he gathered Angel close and nuzzled into his throat. A deep breath, more to enjoy him than anything, and he circled both arms on that side around the smaller demon. "Smell good, baby. Glad you did what you should." He praised, bright eyes alight and as he looked him over.

Glancing away just long enough to finish on his phone he tucked it away, standing to lift Angel clear off the ground and twirled him around. "What do you think? Marvelous job, hm? I think it damn near is the real thing!" The pimp was excited, a triumph in his voice as he danced them from set to set and pointed out details he was fond of. It was the sort of prattle he got into about work, denoting his hard efforts and lack of sleep from being the control freak he could be on pet projects. 

"Just wait till you see the crew! Took me too fucking long to find matches that wardrobe could work with, but I finally fucking nailed it -" Valentino laughed harshly, setting Angel down to grip him by shoulders and buttocks alike, "and now so will you!" It was a great joke and he was beyond caring if anyone else laughed.

"It's all set so you can hit each without ruining the next shot, but I expect you to screw your best. I don't want too many outtakes, alright doll? Too many fucks for fuck ups~" He continued, monologueing about the trials of finding a petite enough cyclops, or a chimera whose fur would take a tuxedo dye job. The wallpaper and architectural hangup and how hard the lighting was to capture the rustic hotel setting. How each scene of Angel slowly corrupting each member of the hotel would build on each other to more depraved acts until it was a full out fuckfest in his 'room' with him laid out like an incubus king over them all. Victorious. Decadent. -Sinful-.

As they spoke other members of the crew and team arrived, staying out of their way and preparing with the hushed nerves the pressure to perform in front of the boss caused. And one by one actors arrived with an almost uncanny likeness. Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and Niffty. In person it was a near miss but under the right lights it was nigh on perfect.

Angel was absolutely gobsmacked by this whole thing. He silently cursed himself for being so damn stupid. How could he have not seen this coming? He knew Vee would do anything to get him back to the studio and back under his thumb. How did he not see this coming? 

Valentino was right. Angel should stick to what he was good at, and what he was good at was being the best damn whore Val had. Angel could pretend to himself that he was capable of being more than just a body for hire, but when it came to brass tacks and the cards were on the table, being a whore was what he was good at. Screwing up, hell, screwing at all...that was his forte and this situation simply underlined that point very well to the arachnid. Nothing to be done about it now. He had made this bed, he would have to lie in it. Ordinarily a turn of phrase that could at least elicit a smile from the spider, but today it only made him feel that much worse. He’d done this to himself, albeit in a roundabout way, but it was what it was. Angel was in a spot, and honestly, it was his own damn fault. If he’d have only thought about it more before he had allowed his feelings for Val to cloud his judgment, allowed himself to be swayed by the relationship that they had together...waited for the ‘new’ to wear off of a bright and shiny relationship that had been too good to be true, especially in hell of all places, but he hadn’t. He had allowed his emotions to cloud his better judgment. He’d allowed his heart free reign to make the worst decision of his existence, and this was the price to be paid. 

Angel had finally realized his mistake. All of his life, all of his afterlife, too, he had allowed his heart to make his decisions. He had always allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement. No more. From this point on, Angel Dust would think with his brain, he would learn to trust logic over emotion. He would never allow his emotions to run him again. He was going to think with his brains because his heart was dumb as fuck.

If what Valentino wanted was an obedient employee-with-benefits, then that was exactly what he would give. If what his contract required was for him to screw over (quite literally) everyone he cared about? No problem. He could do that. They’d be better off without him there to cause problems anyway. Even Angel Dust couldn’t deny that he had brought more than a fair share of bad publicity for the hotel. They would be able to find another patron, one that might be able to achieve redemption. It wasn’t like he would have ever had the chance to meet that lofty goal of the princess anyway. He was doing her a favor and removing himself from the equation before he could make it any worse than he would today. 

From now on, the primary goal for Angel Dust was to please his owner by doing what he had agreed to do. He could work. 

He wasn’t afraid of it, and at least it would give him a way to escape the nagging of his conscience. Eventually he would run far enough into the negatives that his other owner would take care of things. Being erased wasn’t such a bad thing right now. Had to be better than hurting, but for now, take care of business. For now, he would stick to what he was good at, and he was good at putting on a damn good show. 

Angel wrapped his primary arms around Valentino, his hands pulling the tall pimp's face down to lay a passionate kiss on his mouth, not caring just how much anyone else saw. 'Stick ta what ya good at, Angie', he said to himself. He was good at this. "It's all so perfect, Daddy. I can't wait!" He smiled from ear to ear. 'Stick to what ya good at, Angie'. He was ready to make his way to wardrobe and makeup, it was time to put on the show. "Are they ready for me in wardrobe now?" he asked.

Valentino rumbling low in his throat, holding Angel close after he pulled away to lick across his lips. He loved it when his baby got public with him. "Mmm. Yeah they are. Easy cuz you're just bein' you." He snickered, smiling ear to ear.

Being the ever so gentleman he was, the pimp even escorted him to the waiting staff personally, leaning against the wall to watch with a predatory grin and cigar between his claws. An occasional tip or order to lighten the products, to tighten his bust just so, made it only half as much a hostage situation under his direct gaze. Valentino wasn't a fool, he knew Angel had reservations about this but whatever depths that reluctance drew from were immaterial in the face of getting this piece done perfectly.

After makeup and wardrobe were finished, Angel needed a moment alone, but he knew from Val's actions and lingering gazes that a minute alone wouldn't happen anytime soon. Angel Dust found his way over to the "bar" and had a seat on a perfectly matched barstool as he fished out his little bag and took a good-size hit of powder. He knew that Valentino would see him, and that was the idea. He wanted Valentino to know that he wasn't going to put up the slightest resistance to anything he was called upon to do. Not today. Today was about surviving. He could regroup later, maybe after he managed to work off his debt to Valentino, if he could do it before he ran too far into the negatives with the Radio Demon, then maybe he could survive this whole thing. If he did, he’d damn sure never sign another fucking contract. 

He knew firsthand how much this shit was gonna mess with Charlie and Vaggie. Even Niffty and Husker, but he didn't have any way to change that. He was certain that it would wipe out every point he'd built up in that stupid agreement. In the end it would hurt everyone. All except the demon who was notably absent from the cast, and the one who had nothing to lose in either instance and all of the gain when Angel failed. In the back of his mind he had to wonder how Alastor was tied up in all of this. As far as the spider knew, Val and Alastor despised one another, maybe not as much as Alastor and Vox, but still, they weren’t besties either. Vee had to have gotten information from somewhere to know what the inside of the hotel looked like. It wasn’t as if the pimp had been there to visit. Since Alastor wasn’t in the cast and everyone else was, it looked as if it was simple enough to figure out just who had leaked the information, but why? Or was he omitted for a different reason, but what?

The set director was calling for the cast. 

"Stick ta what ya good at, Angie" he repeated it again, his new mantra. Show time.

~~~

This had been a grueling, taxing day, but somehow he'd managed to survive it. 

Maybe it was the blow, maybe it was some sense of professionalism, maybe it was just sheer willpower. Maybe it really was what he was good at. To be honest, he wasn't even sure. He just wanted to go home, to his room and his pig, to the people he had actually come to care for. At least before they could throw him out.

Of course at the time he should have been able to pack up and leave, he could already hear Valentino beckoning him over, to Charlie's bed no less. If Angel had eaten anything other than pcp today he might've been concerned about throwing up. As it was, vomit was not an option. He looked up at Valentino and threw on his sexiest smile, making his way across the set to the other.

The pimp drew him close, noting and uncaring at the moment that Angel felt less than excited to be in his hold. Pulling the spider up and astride he coiled his arms and tucked his head under his own chin. Cradling and stroking through his hair and down his back. "Such a good boy, baby. Fucking beautiful. So damn sexy and good out there~ made me proud." He whispered sweet words, chirped praises and compliments as he shifted from stroking through fur to rubbing wiry muscles underneath. The room was empty, privacy a welcome silence after the long day of barked orders and vulgar sounds.

"Always so proud." Rolling to his side he kept Angel close, kissing him. Kissing his cheeks and being tender to him in rarely seen touches. Absolute praise for a difficult job masterfully done.

Angel Dust could have been anywhere other than where he was and most likely he'd have been feeling much more relaxed and at ease with things. As it stood, he didn't have much of a choice. Angel didn't feel like being held, which was a strange phenomenon as he was one to always be up for snuggles and nuzzles and sweet kisses, those were the same as food to Angel Dust, and here he was, wading in them ass deep and starving. He tried to snuggle in as much as possible because he couldn't just not snuggle, it would set off too many red flags. Val may not have had Angel trapped but the results were the same.

He wondered about how long he'd have to stay, because looking at this set was enough to make him sick. "Did it turn out tha way ya wanted daddy? I tried so hard."

Valentino didn't answer him, continuing to pet and hold him in a gradually tightening embrace. When it became clear Angel wasn't into it, not getting any value out of this brand of aftercare today, the pimp directed it towards what he wanted. And he wanted a bit longer holding his favorite little spider.

"If I made it an offer, said 'would ya like to stay the night' instead a'telling ya, you'd leave. Wouldn't you." He said it into Angel's hair, both antennae curling down in a soft touch. It didn't matter what the spider said because it was obvious they were in one of their bad spells and the pimp could admit the day's show was some fucked up icing on that cake. 

This whole show was just a shit fest of sick parody and no participant, not for one second, was unaware how fucked up it was start to finish. The weight it carried was palpable on them all.

A few minutes, that was all he wanted, a few minutes to feel Angel laid out against him all soft and curved in the right places with those pretty stripes that never glowed for him these days. Valentino sighed. A long damn day on no sleep and he was getting fucking depressive. Fuck being sober was it's own shitshow.

Angel didn't answer right away. It wasn't because he didn't know what the 'right' answer was. It damn sure wasn't because he had any scrap of confusion regarding his own feelings, either. Angel had been so shaken by the events of the day that he had missed the subtle hints, the signs, and the more obvious glaring truths behind the situation. 

Val was right but also he was wrong. Angel, given the chance, would love to go home. Not only because it was his safe place, but also because he needed desperately to have at least three conversations. But, as much as he needed those conversations, he also understood that if Valentino was "asking" for something it was generally anything but a request. As much as he hated to say it, there was still something about the situation that was just not sitting right, and once again it seemed that Angel's need for comfort was to take a backseat to a more pressing need. He looked up, seeing the softness lining Val's face. This wasn't the usual Valentino. He was different somehow. That fact emboldened Angel, just the tiniest amount. He decided to chance a compromise. Worst case scenario he’d get backhanded, but honestly, he would rather that happen than be snuggled against Vee right now. 

"What if we compromise a tiny bit?" Angel almost whispered. He knew that with him being this close, there was zero chance that he had not been heard. The lack of an immediate negative reaction was all he needed to continue. "Baby can stay. All night, even. I just need to go back for a few minutes, like a half hour or so. Then I could be right back here wit ya, Daddy. If ya sent me in a car, I could be there and back before ya even finished lockin' down and baby would happily be your favorite teddy bear with benefits."

Valentino gave him a long look, considering it. Normally he wouldn't take the way Angel was negotiating, but today was being a trial to them both and he knew Angel wouldn't lie to his face about this. Holding him a bit tight, a sign his pet was on thin ice to ask anything more, he kissed his forehead with a soft growl. "You take a car and do what ya need. Ya got an hour. Wear somethin' cute for me." With a final prickle of his claws he let him go and stood, giving the spider a soft glare and took himself up to his penthouse. It was easy sometimes to be lenient with Angel, but it went unsaid if he waited too long that would backfire spectacularly.

Angel was honestly surprised to hear Val agree to his offer, but he wasn't gonna fuck things up now by overthinking it. He leaned up and planted a sincere thank you kiss to the pimp's mouth, and a promise to hurry back. He moved quickly to make his rounds, he didn't have much time, but hell willing, it would be enough.

Angel hurried in the front of the hotel, passing anyone that happened to be in the foyer and made quick work of tossing a few select things into his overnight bag. He gathered up Nuggets and the fluffy little bed, as well. He'd spent a few precious minutes writing out a note for three separate residents of the hotel, and another short note for Charlie.   
He noticed as he made his rounds trying to track everyone down that one overlord's presence was notably absent. No matter. Angel was under no misconception. If he had managed to lose everything he'd worked so hard for Alastor wouldn't worry about waiting for Angel to show up. Alastor would definitely come looking for Angel, and he of all people knew where to find Angel. 

He tracked down Pentious, Niffty, and Husker in the bar area, and made quick work of shoving a note into each one's hands. He would have much rather discussed this face to face, but he was on a tight time limit and limited resources to work with. 

He'd found Charlie in her office, and from the looks of her the word hadn't leaked out about the new script yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long. He handed her the note, and then pulled her into a hug, he managed to say goodbye and although he despised the idea of tears, he couldn't keep the one that escaped from making a hot trail from his cheek to his jaw. 

Having made every stop needed, he picked up his bag and held Nuggets close in his secondary arms as he climbed into the car that carried him away from the only real home he'd ever known, possibly for the last time. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He was right on schedule. It felt more like a man taking that long last walk to the scaffolds, but no matter the outcome, Angel had done all he could to make things as right as possible. 

What a clusterfuck the next 48 hours was gonna be.

No one knew what to make of the hurried exit Angel made, but the notes were startling. Anything that kept him from just talking it out made everyone look to their notes with a deep sense of dread. 

Charlie was the first to go to Alastor's door, banging on it for five solid minutes as tears rose in her eyes and started to fall but it didn't open. Alastor didn't answer and when Niffty offered to pop inside in her own ways she found the wards bounced her back with gentle but firm denial. The overlord was secluded, keeping entirely to himself and it only worried the others more. Since joining the hotel he had never just...ignored them.

Pentious was the only one not quite sure of the severity of the strange flight. He didn't understand the relationship others had with Alastor, or why to worry about Angel, and he waited to look over anything until he was alone in their shared room. Whatever this was...what could a panic do to solve it?

Angel had made his way upstairs to the penthouse, setting his things down and working at getting himself "dressed" for Valentino's enjoyment. Angel wasn't surprised by the pimp's absence, even though in five more minutes the allotted hour would be over. 

Angel had already slipped into the lingerie that suited his color and figure the best, although he was more of a mauve today than his signature baby pink. Some things were outside his control. He chuckled darkly. That was true of so much of his life lately. 

He was dressed and ready for Valentino, although if he knew the pimp at all it would be at least another half hour before he could be pried away from his work. Angel's appearance had helped propel the studio to its current popularity, but he had been only the catalyst. The real fire that kept the place alive was Valentino's incredible work ethic. Say what you want about his abrasive personality, the overlord knew how to work. 

Angel felt his mind drifting back to the hotel again, knowing everyone had probably read his notes by now and wishing against everything that he could have explained in person, but knowing he hadn't had the luxury. At least he'd been able to get them a message at all. 

Huskers note thanking him for looking out for Angel's ass so many times when he'd been wasted and wandered home, and for trying in his own way to warn Angel about his boss. Angel was aware that Husk probably shouldn't have even chanced saying what he had, but appreciating the fact that he did all the same. The old cat had tried, and Angel wanted to thank him for it. 

Niffty's had been a thanks for all the times she had taken care of his messes, literally. For all the hard work she'd put into helping him keep things tidy and consequently keeping him outta Vaggie's crosshairs. He smiled despite himself thinking about the last few lines encouraging her to keep after Pentious, reassuring her that the cobra was actually quite smitten with her.

And Charlie's, thanking her for all her neverending faith in him, always trying to find the way to help him meet her lofty goals. He encouraged her to keep dreaming, but be careful about having faith in the wrong dreams and the wrong people. Encouraged her to listen to Vaggie more often and trust others less so. 

He'd told them all that he had come to love them like a family and that he could understand if they hated him for today, but he hoped that someday they could find a way to forgive. 

As for Pentious, that was a completely different kind of note. 

Angel was sure to mention that Cherri was missing, and that Pentious had a greater chance of finding her than Angel did at present. 

He went on to explain everything that had happened and detailed that this information stays between them.

Finally he had laid out a plan for both to have some revenge against those who had tried hardest to destroy both of them. He included details only an insider could possess regarding Voxs compound and the studio. 

As a last item, he thought he might as well check to see just what the activities of this hellish day had done to his previously decent score. He opened the envelope and slid out the parchment, unfolding it carefully as he braced himself. At the last second he lost his nerve to look, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and trembling under the day's compounded stress. Instead he simply folded it back up, sliding it back into the duffel for safe keeping. He’d find a place in his apartment to put it up once he moved back in after morning. Some things were just better off unknown.

The hotel shut down after a tearful, raging meeting between the core staff who would actually show their faces. It felt strange without Angel's usual energy and snark, and worrying without Alastor - no sign or sound of him had risen and attempts to contact him by any means was silent. Surprisingly the three laid out their notes, sharing info and trying to puzzle out how much danger Angel must be in to do this rather than keep those hasty messages to privacy.

Vaggie was beside herself, positive Alastor had threatened him or conducted something awful. Niffty lost her composure and had to be restrained by Husk from attacking the loud spoken moth, but even he gave a low growling defense of the deer. Whatever this was, they trusted it was for the best - it just may be a hard road to get there. And through it all Charlie cried, unsure what to do but wanting Angel -home- because that was all that mattered. She had built a family here and two of them were missing and she didn't care why. They could fix it once they were back. Together.

Listening to it all through the hotel intercom Alastor suffered his own guilt at his desk, aware of how shocking and upsetting this was, how confused his tentatively called thus friends were. Both palms pressed to his eyes, claws tearing into his scalp so blood ran over and dropped to his desk without even a hint of a smile on his lips Alastor let his posture drop. No one could see him. No one could see the phone he had crushed to a twisted apple core of shrapnel and fuses after the fifth discreet, and near tasteful, picture he had been sent. No one could hear the whine of static in his throat that pulsed with each breath, a pain sunk into his soul from the abuse of his integrity and beliefs. 

He hated this whole project, appetite lost to knots in his guts and a very real burning behind his eyes he refused to acknowledge. He would rather rip them out. Rather rip everything apart, then feel this way even alone.

Laid out before him, now stained with drops of red and black, was Angel's contract. The points had dipped all day and he watched as Angel abused drugs, turned his heart cold to do what he had to. But magic was universal and unbiased and knew the spider wasn't giving in to vice. He gained just as much in determination and compassion as he lost to chemical dependence, and in the end Alastor had laid a bloody hand on the contract and quietly admitted his complicity to the forces that governed it. Stalling the decline as the powers evaluated and felt the demon's wishes. 

The decline froze. Across the page a new number surged in red, a single note Angel would only see once before it faded. 

+50 points (total 82) - I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of book ons. Hope you've enjoyed it! Book two will begin soon.


End file.
